Yamcha: Love of a Desert Bandit
by FireCracker7
Summary: Series involving Yamcha's passion for Goku.
1. Heart Virus

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered by_underscore_) Archive? You'd better.  
Pairing G/Y

A/U -Yamcha's point of view

Heart Virus

We need you, Goku. But myself most of all.  
I arrive to see you dying and defeated,  
wounded and in pain.  
The android Gero holds us at bay,  
and hope seems all but lost.  
But Vegeta comes to save the day (before he kicked you, the bastard)  
Cold anger gripped me.  
I want to avenge you, but haven't the power. No, let Vegeta take this fight.  
I have other concerns.  
You lie so still. Gohan is terrified.  
So am I.  
I watch you heave, fight for every breath.  
My own breath is stolen with worry.  
The Androids have us, unless Vegeta prevails.  
Once again I'm forced to leave and admit my fear.  
But not fear for myself. Fear for...the one I love.  
I take you with me. I must. Gohan trusts my word.  
Piccolo advises me to protect myself. I don't care about that.  
All I care about is you, but I must make haste.  
Once airborne I fly like the wind. Fear drives me, love moves me.  
I enjoy the solid flesh in my hands, firm and fragrant.  
Your sweet scented locks lash my face in flight as I race on.  
Hold on, please!  
Your wife is there. For days we watch over you, hold you down.  
You sweat and heave, fighting for life, screaming against death itself.  
All I can do is watch helplessly.  
I think of lost opportunities and what wasn't said.  
I think of what could have been.  
I think of touching you, soothing your brow laughing and joking training and fighting sharing and loving Fight, don't die on me!  
I keep a silent vigil and watch your breathing soften The disease is broken...I can feel it.  
Dark lashes sweep your handsome face in sweet repose.  
I stroke that raven mop I love feeling texture and thickness. It has a rich scent.  
Warm and vibrant is your skin. How does it taste, I wonder?  
You stir. Those beautiful eyes focus on me, deep and penetrating.

"Ya...Yamcha?"

I laugh and gather you in my arms,  
smother you with kisses crush you to my breast.  
We need you, Goku. But myself...most of all.

The End 


	2. Candy Hearts

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered by_underscore_) Archive? You'd better.

Pairing Goku/Yamcha

A/U - Stolen kisses are the best.

Candy Hearts

Yamcha carried his precious burden to the Son house, a prayer on his lips.

_Dammit, Goku! Don't die!_

Increasing his speed, he spied Goku's home in the distance. The z warrior plummeted down like a rocket, clutching his friend tightly. Gently he alighted in the front yard.

Dark eyes surveyed his unconscious comrade. A swell of emotion filled his heart.

_Please, I need you. If you die, I die inside...hold on!_

Yamcha swept a chaste kiss across silken lips. He smiled quickly, moving to the front door.

_You'd probably hit me for doing that if you knew. But what a way to go, ne?_

He banged on the door in desperation. Chi Chi opened it, anger twisting her features.

"What's wrong with you, Yamcha-" she paled at the sight of her husband.

"My god!! What's wrong with Goku!!"

"It's an emergency, Chi Chi!" Yamcha was yelling himself. "We've got to get him inside. I'll explain it all then!"

xxxx

Chi Chi was hysterical. It took nearly an hour for her to calm down. Yamcha held her as she shook with sobs.

"What if he doesn't make it? What if-"

Yamcha soothed her, his own voice cracking. "We won't let that happen. The medicine Trunks gave us will cure him, and I think we caught it in time" dark eyes roamed up the stairs.

"Come on, let's see how he's doing."

xxxx

The vigil was an exhausting one. Both Chi Chi and Yamcha took turns watching the sleeping form. Goku's fever peaked, giving his skin an unnatural flush. Several times he cried out, hallucinations haunting his dreams. Yamcha refused to leave his friend's side. Chi Chi had dark circles under her eyes from worry.

Yamcha noticed her state of near collapse. "You're out on your feet, Chi Chi. Go downstairs and get something to eat. I'll watch him."

The slender beauty stared sightlessly at her husband. "I don't know...he might wake up..."

Yamcha stood and rubbed her shoulders. "No, it'll be okay here. The medicine is working, I can feel it in his ki. You need a break."

She hugged him. "You're such a good friend, Yamcha."

He sighed against her hair. _You don't know the half of it._

xxxx

Yamcha stared at his sleeping friend. _Goku, I should be with the others, fighting to keep you safe. But maybe I'm more useful here. Between Vegeta, Piccolo, and Gohan they should have enough power to handle the androids._

Absently he stroked the handsome face, tracing fingers along the heavy brows. A small smile curved his lips.

_Beautiful saiyan. I wonder...do you guys make love like humans? Close enough, I guess. You've got a kid with Chi Chi._

The z warrior leaned forward. Gentle breathing replaced heaving rasps from Goku's chest. His face cast in shadow as he brushed a stray lock from the smooth forehead.

_I could never tell you what I felt...you'd probably be repulsed or disgusted...I couldn't stand losing you, Goku. Not even as a friend._

He thumbed the sensuous lips, tilting the finely planed face to his own. A tide of emotion overwhelmed the z warrior in its intensity. Unthinking, Yamcha pressed into another kiss. Gentle fingers stroked along feverish shoulders.

_His skin...he tastes so good..._

Moist tongue swirled over the corded neck, tracing wetness down the cleft of Goku's chest. Yamcha closed his eyes in bliss, totally caught up in sensation.

_Kami, he's like hot silk...honey and spice..._

"What the hell are you doing?!!"

Yamcha jolted upright, his face turning deep purple. "I...ah...Chi Chi..."

"FREAK!! GET OFF MY HUSBAND" the furious Chi Chi stalked towards the bed, fists clenched at her side.

Yamcha couldn't stop stammering. "Please...I didn't mean anything...I mean, I just..."

Dark eyes burned with fury. "My husband is sick and fighting for his life, and you're in here licking him all over?! What kind of demented pervert are you?!!"

Yamcha looked down in shame. "I...I'll go" he mumbled. There was nothing he could say.

Chi Chi pointed downstairs. "Don't let the door hit you, freak!!"

xxxx

Nearly a month had gone by since the awkward incident. Yamcha didn't want to examine it too closely, but he made certain to stay a good distance from Chi Chi.

He was piloting one of the small Capsule Corporation planes. The z warriors were planning a strategy against the androids. Yamcha looked up from the controls as he sensed a familiar presence.

"Yamcha" Goku smiled at him. "Got a minute?"

_Why is he looking at me so strangely?_ "Sure, Goku. What's up?"

The saiyan tapped the controls. "Can you set on auto pilot? I need to talk to you privately."

Yamcha gulped. "Sure" he flipped a few switches. Tien laughed at him.

"What's wrong, you forget how to fly all of a sudden?"

"You're a hoot, baldy" Yamcha teased back.

Goku waved at the group. "We'll be right back."

They watched the retreating figures go to a side cabin. Krillen scratched his head.

"Wonder what that's all about?"

xxxx

The friends watched each other in silence a moment. Goku folded his arms.

"Okay, Yamcha. Spill it!"

The z warrior feigned innocence. "What are you talking about?"

Goku snorted. "For the last few weeks you've been avoiding me. Not only that, but my wife can't seem to stand the sight of you. Now what's going on!!"

Yamcha gulped. "I...have you talked to her?"

"Briefly. She won't give details, but makes references to something you did when I was sick with the heart virus."

"Goku, I swear, I didn't make any moves on her-"

Obsidian eyes narrowed. "That much I know. Now what about the rest?"

Yamcha felt his mouth go dry. _Something's weird here._ "The rest of what?"

Goku looked away momentarily, smirking. "When you and I were alone. Something happened?"

Yamcha went white with shock. _He knows!_ "Goku, I...don't know what to say...but how do you know something happened-"

"I was sick, not dead" dark eyes looked him over thoroughly. "Your emotions battered my shields. Now tell me the truth!"

"I kissed you" Yamcha blurted out. "Satisfied?!"

"No."

The z warrior snapped to at that. "What do you mean? I suppose you're disgusted..."

Strong fingers tapped the bulkhead impatiently. "I wasn't."

Yamcha stared in disbelief. "What?!!"

Goku stroked his scar gently. "Why couldn't you come to me and say something?"

"But I thought...you'd think me perverted or something. Add to the fact you were seriously ill at the time..."

The saiyan pressed noses with the disbelieving warrior. "A human might take offense, but I don't. Besides, I knew the depth of your feelings. You weren't trying for a cheap thrill."

Yamcha closed his eyes, pulse racing. "Ghods, all this time I thought...our friendship would suffer."

"Only if you remained silent" Goku kissed him softly.

"Yatta" Yamcha gasped.

"Hai" Goku murmured in his ear. "Although this scene is nice, I think we'd better close this chapter elsewhere. We aren't exactly alone on this plane."

Yamcha laughed freely. "Instant transmission!"

Goku gave him a devilish wink. "Instant, huh? My, aren't we impatient."

Yamcha stroked a swelling erection. "How fast are you, Goku?" dark eyes sparked with fire.

The saiyan grinned wickedly. "Wanna find out?" he placed fingers to his forehead and grabbed Yamcha.

"I'm in heaven-" the z warrior crooned before they winked out.

xxxx

Two minutes later they returned. Yamcha staggered against the bulkhead, his tousled mane sticking everywhere.

"Ah...well...I don't think I'll challenge a jackrabbit again" he panted, sweating heavily through his gi.

Goku pushed him against the wall, suckling the honeyed neck. "NNmpfth. Told you" his tail waved sinuously about.

Yamcha caught it. "You'd better tuck that up. It's done enough damage for one day!"

Goku purred in his ear. "Didn't you like my trick?"

Yamcha flushed, licked the chiseled nose. "Damn straight I did!"

Goku stood back, eyeing him with affection. "Ecchi. I like that in you, Yamcha."

Yamcha lowered his gaze with heat. "You would. Are all saiyans such perverts?"

A snicker. "Maybe-"

They started at a noise. Krillen came down the short hallway.

"Hey, you guys finished your private conference?"

Both men laughed hysterically, clapping the diminutive warrior on his shoulders.

Krillen stared in confusion. "I say something funny?"

THE END 


	3. Honey Trap

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered by_underscore_) Archive? You'd better.

Pairing Goku/Yamcha (with Vegeta lurking)

A/U -Yamcha wines and dines Goku.

HONEY TRAP

Yamcha couldn't believe the luck. When Goku agreed to go out with him on the town he thought he'd died and gone to heaven.

_Goku's so unassuming. I hope he's thinking along the same lines I am. I'd really hate to make a fool out of myself._

The handsome man looked in the mirror, reviewing his appearance. A white silk shirt set off taupe dress slacks and burgundy belt.  
Gleaming cufflinks and croc leather shoes finished the look. The newly short hair he sported nearly made him look saiyan. Yamcha adjusted the gold chain that graced his neck as he pondered possibilities.

_Wonder if I could pass for a saiyan? Not that it would matter, I've got too much on my mind tonight. And one way or another Goku will know how I feel._

The buzzer rang.

Yamcha held his breath. "Showtime. Nothing ventured, nothing gained,  
Goku..."

His guest stood in the door momentarily. "Hey, Yamcha. Am I too early?"

The z warrior smiled. "No, I'm about done. Sit in the living room,  
make yourself comfortable."

Flashing that famous smile Goku came inside. Yamcha looked him over.  
The tall saiyan wore a deep blue designer suit, tapered at the waist.  
A flashy custom shirt of palest aquamarine highlighted the swarthy features. Silver collar pins accented circular neck banding .

Yamcha noted that suit hugged every bulky curve.

_Should be illegal..._

"Hey, Yamcha. You okay?"

"Hm?"

Goku grinned. "Well, you're staring. I didn't overdo it, did I?" he turned, indicating his clothing.

_Is he kidding?_ "Hell no, Goku. You just...look great, that's all.  
I'm not used to seeing you so dressy."

The tall saiyan laughed. "Hey, I may have grown up in the woods, but I _did_ wise up eventually. Chi Chi pestered me about adding variety to my wardrobe long ago."

Yamcha chuckled. "Yeah, I can imagine..."

"She got me a couple of these outfits for special occasions."

Yamcha felt a sudden warmth. "You consider this a special occasion?"

Goku grinned, shrugged. He plopped down on the couch. "Well, sure.  
Let's face it, most of the time I'm either fighting or training. This is a nice change of pace, especially with Chi Chi out of town visiting her father."

Yamcha moved to the wine rack. "Would you like a small drink before we head out?"

Goku thought it over. "Well, I _did_ fly here..."

"I'll drive you home."

Goku smiled gently. "Sure, Yamcha. Sounds good."

The z warrior curved his lips in satisfaction. _Oh, yes, my fine saiyan. I'll see your blood burn for something besides battle!_

"Where are they, Yamcha?"

Yamcha looked over the wine bottle he selected. "Where are what"  
dark brows pinched in confusion.

Goku gave a shaded smile. "The broken hearts? I understand you've left quite a trail of suicides!"

His friend laughed. "You're crazy, Goku! I wish it were true. It seems like the only heart that gets broken is mine."

Eyes like coals reviewed him slowly. "It seems hard to believe...a guy with your looks would have so many problems."

Yamcha felt heat prickle the back of his neck. "You think I pass the grade? Honestly?"

Handsome facial planes tilted up at him. The easy smile faded. "More than enough. Maybe you just haven't met the right person."

Yamcha palmed the wine bottle uncomfortably. "Sometimes you don't get what you want, Goku. I've learned that the hard way" bitterness tinged his voice.

"Hey!"

Startled, Yamcha stared up once more. Goku stood abruptly and gripped his arm.

"Is that any reason to give up? Kami, you've got a long time to find a mate!"

Small smile. "I guess I am sounding ridiculous. C'mon, let's go into the kitchen and have this drink."

xxxx

It was a beautiful warm summer evening. Yamcha drove his pride and joy, a sky blue convertible porsche. Goku leaned back and enjoyed the ride, his thick mop of hair flying in the wind like a flame.

"Gorgeous night, huh? Man, look at all the activity down here on the strip!"

Yamcha laughed as they waded through crowded intersections. "You'd better believe it. Seems like everyone is out this weekend!"

As they pulled up to a light, some young women eyed them closely from the streetcorner.

"Oooee" Goku chimed. "Should I say it or get in trouble?"

Yamcha snickered. "They look dressed and dangerous, that's for sure!"

A bouncy redhead and her friend crowded at the car.

"I'm Linda. This must be our lucky night!" green eyes were predatory.

The two z warriors grinned at each other.

Her friend wiggled against the door. She had short orange hair and wore a black spandex dress.

"I'm Mandy. Sayyy...what are you two hot guys doing tonight?"

"Uh, well...we're clubbing it" Yamcha said casually. He glanced quickly at the light.

"Hmm. Want any company?"

"Well...we were just-"

Someone from behind blew a horn. A big gutted man in a pickup yelled from the driver's side.

"HEY PLAYBOYS. GET THE FUG OUTTA THE STREET! DON'T NOBODY WANNA WATCH YOU MAKE TIME!!"

Goku turned, irritated. "Chill out!"

"HA. WHAT YOU GONNA DO, PUNK? HIT ME WITH YOUR WALLET?"

"Man, what a fool!" Yamcha snapped.

Linda sniffed indifferently. "He's a real jerk."

Goku looked back again. "You know him?"

Mandy jabbed a thumb. "Not personally. But the pig's been circling the block and heckling all the women."

Yamcha glared in his mirror. "Oh yeah? C'mon ladies, get in!"

Goku stared at him. "Yamcha, are you crazy?!"

"OOO!!" Mandy squealed, climbing over Goku's lap. "This is gonna be one hell of a night, I can feel it!"

"HEY!" Goku gawked as the woman squeezed in.

"I'll take Yamcha!" Linda squeaked happily, sliding in behind the driver. Slender arms encircled the z warrior's neck from behind.

Another siren blow of a horn.

"HEY, PLAYBOYS. SEE YOU IN THE DOCTOR'S OFFICE!!"

"Shut up, asshole!!" Mandy turned in Goku's lap and gave the trucker a finger.

The saiyan closed his eyes in dismay. _Kami, let no one see me that knows me..._

"Okay everyone, hang on. I'm gonna blow this sucker!" Yamcha nailed the gas, throwing his passengers back from momentum.

"You drive worse than I ever did!" Goku yelled as they took off.

"I kind of like it. My cousin is a drag racer!" Linda shouted with excitement.

Mandy eyed Goku closely, running her hands over his shoulders and neck. "Hey, big guy. You work out? Mmm!"

"Uh, well. I'm a fighter. We both are."

Linda perked up. "Oh? I knew it was something like that. You guys are so well built and all."

Yamcha blushed a little as they went at reduced speed along the strip. Gawks and stares followed them as they continued through crowds partying the night away.

Mandy ran a finger along Goku's chiseled nose. "Hey. You two are fighters? I find that hard to believe."

The darkly handsome saiyan stared at her, slightly annoyed. "Why?"

"Well your looks for one thing. Most fighters I've seen are all beat up."

"We're into martial arts."

Gray eyes widened "OH."

Linda was surprised also. "So you guys enter the tournaments?"

Yamcha nodded. "All the time. The prize money is fantastic."

"That how you got this car?"

Yamcha laughed. "Let's just say I'm a good investor."

Goku felt a surge of panic as he sensed a familiar ki. _Very_  
familiar...

"Yamcha!!" he hissed, giving a sidelong look.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mandy asked, curious at the outburst.

Yamcha blinked, apparently sensing it as well. "Ah...ladies. We have a problem."

Linda stared at the crowd as they rolled through. "What are you talking about?"

"Shimatta!! It's too late!" Goku nearly shouted. Mandy held her ears.

"Hey, you wanna let me know when you yell like that-"

At a nearby corner barely thirty yards away with Gohan with a group of his friends. Both Goku and Yamcha spied him talking and laughing.

The saiyan's eyes were wild. "He hasn't looked this way yet. Go around the other corner, Yamcha!"

"Cripes, it's Gohan!" Yamcha stared as well. He turned hard on the wheel as they lurched right.

"Who the frack is Gohan!" Linda nearly fell over as they jerked again.

Suddenly Gohan turned, frowning. A blank expression tried to register the situation he _thought_ he saw...

"If he senses me...damn!" Goku put a hand over his face to cover it.

"Drop your ki, Goku!" Yamcha yelled.

"What, is that some freaky thing you guys are into?" Linda blurted.

Pedestrians everywhere stared or scattered as Yamcha squealed around the corner.

Mandy pointed. "Wait...you mean that cute guy with the dark hair? He kind of looked over here, but I think it's too dark to see."

Yamcha shook his head. "He'll know it's us anyway. We need some distance."

"Why do you care if that guy sees you?"

Linda stared at Yamcha and Goku, suspicion forming on her features.  
From his vantage point Gohan turned in their direction once again as a bright blue porsche squealed tires in a noisy display. Goku wasn't about to take any chances. Without thinking, he grabbed Mandy's head and shoved it down into his lap.

"Get down!!" he yelled, holding her still momentarily.

The woman snarled in rage, her voice muffled. "You pervert! Let go of me!!"

Linda reached over to help her friend. "Let us out of here or we'll scream!!"

Goku yelped as she grabbed his hair suddenly. "Kuso!" he swore.

Yamcha desperately looked for a quiet spot to drop them off. "Calm down, he didn't mean anything. We just thought Gohan might have seen us!"

"Who gives a damn?!" Mandy sat up abruptly, her hair a mess. "That doesn't give you any right to freebies!"

"It wasn't like that" Goku threw his hands up pleadingly. "I wasn't trying anything, I swear!"

Mandy stared hard at his open face. "I shouldn't believe you...except that you seemed so worried about that guy. You owe him money or something?"

"Well...ah...not exactly. I wasn't expecting him down here, that's all."

"Oh?" her eyes narrowed in curiosity. She glanced at Yamcha, who shrugged with a silly grin.

"What's the deal here then. First you give us a ride, then you don't want to be seen with us?!"

Yamcha swallowed. "You ladies misunderstand. If Gohan saw us here it would start all kinds of trouble. It's awkward to explain."

The women said nothing, arriving at similar conclusions.

xxxx

They went at reduced speed down another less crowded street. Goku relaxed a little.

"I think that did the trick."

"Yeah, and I think a trick's been played on us" Mandy snorted in disgust. She straightened against Goku and looked away.

Linda likewise appeared disappointed. "Okay, show's over. You had your fun. Now let us out!"

Yamcha nodded quietly. He pulled over. "Sorry for the craziness,  
ladies. I hope we didn't cause you too much-"

"Spare us!" Linda waved him off as she climbed out. "What a damn waste. Hell, you could've just told us, you know!"

Goku wasn't sure he understood her. "What do you mean?"

"Nice innocent routine, guy" Linda huffed. "But it doesn't cut it,  
okay? I can't believe we didn't figure it out earlier!"

Goku shrugged. "Sorry. I'm married."

"Oh that's a good one!" Mandy winked at her friend. "Funneee. You guys go and play. We're looking for legit prospects, not eye candy.  
Can you dig?"

Yamcha blushed a little. "Yeah...we...dig."

Linda flipped a hand at them as they walked off. "Oh, and go find Gohan. I'm sure he'll understand, if he doesn't get jealous. Sneaking around is hell, isn't it?"

"Nande kuso?!" Goku was almost angry.

"Whats wrong? Will daddy take the keys if he finds out? Get someone else to be a showpiece!"

"Are you crazy?" Yamcha blurted in amazement.

Mandy shook her head slowly, looking them over again. "Unbelievable.  
Should have known you were too pretty" she turned on her heel.

"Oh brother" Yamcha rolled his eyes. _This isn't good, considering what I've planned tonight._

Goku glared as they disappeared in a crowd. "Can you believe those two?! Damn, some people need to have their heads examined!"

Yamcha was subdued. "Yeah, well. People tend to jump to conclusions."

xxxx

Goku was still irritated when they approached the restaurant.

"Goku, cool off. It isn't worth it, okay?"

"Huh" the dark saiyan snorted. "I know it shouldn't bother me, but I hate it when idiots like that make assumptions."

Dark eyes sparked with an inner desire. "Forget them, they don't mean anything. This night...is for other things, Goku."

Goku turned slightly, giving him a warm smile. "You're right.  
Sometimes it's just hard for me to cool off once I get worked up about something."

Yamcha could only smile as he found a place to park. _That's what I'm counting on._

xxxx They went inside _Braziers Cafe,_ one of the hottest restaurants in town. The establishment was known for a variety of cuisine from around the world. The art deco style was ritzy with lots of neon and chrome.

Goku looked about in appreciation inside. "Looks like a five star facility."

Yamcha smirked at the reservation desk. "There was some debate between the national cuisine committee whether or not it's four star or five."

A tall, snotty waiter with a hooked nose eyed them,  
overhearing. "Five star. Really, do you think an establishment such as our would be anything less?"

Yamcha coughed. "Ah, well, yes. Reservations for two at nine. Name is Yamcha."

The balding man looked them over. "You dress well enough to eat here at least. I believe we have a table. This way" he motioned for them to follow.

Goku made a face at his friend. "Someone needs an attitude adjustment."

Yamcha snorted. "Yeah. Besides, his suit is off the rack. He needs to give it a rest."

xxxx

Yamcha grinned as he watched his friend eat. _I should have brought my other credit card as a backup._

"Delicious" Goku whaled down his eighth plate of lasanga. He ate with surprising delicacy, not splattering his clothing once.

"Goku aren't you full yet?" Yamcha nearly laughed, finishing his fruit salad.

The saiyan grinned, perfect teeth flashing. "Well...some dessert will do."

"Tell you what...why don't we go to this coffee house I know? It has a simpler entree, and desserts are a specialty."

Goku stretched. "You're spoiling me, Yamcha."

The z warrior sighed, feeling a bit melancholy. _Ghods, I don't even know how to approach him with my feelings...what if he's disgusted?_

"Hey" rich baritone was soft. Yamcha looked up from his reverie.

"You okay? You've been preoccupied all night."

Yamcha stared into equally dark eyes. "I need to tell you something,  
but not here."

Goku looked around slowly, as if seeing inner visions. "Yamcha, I want you to be honest with me. Why do we need to go somewhere else to talk?"

Yamcha straightened, gathering his resolve. "It's personal, and I wanted to do it in an atmosphere where we wouldn't be disturbed or stared at."

Eyes like black diamonds glittered strangely. "How personal?"

Yamcha's throat went dry. "Extremely. There's just...too much unsaid."

Goku regarded him silently, a frown curving his lips. Yamcha panicked.

_He knows! Goku always could sense inner truths. What can I say now?_

"Yamcha" the voice was stern.

"Yeah?" his friend looked downcast.

Dark eyes were lidded under shaded features. "Let's go."

The z warrior stammered. "What?"

Goku gave a strange half smile as he sipped his drink. "Let's have that talk. I feel something...in your heart."

Yamcha looked at him directly. "You can? What else?"

"Only that it burdens you. Now let's leave. Mysteries always interest me."

xxxx

They arrived at another cafe across town with a distinctly different clientele base. Goku casually observed the walkway as they approached, his stride slowing a bit as Yamcha went ahead. He noted the cafe sign, boldly lit in loud green and yellow with red lettering: DEN FOR MEN.

"Shimatta!!" he swore under his breath. Men of all ages and descriptions were standing outside. Some were smoking, others talking in groups. Yamcha spoke to someone at the door. Goku picked up the pace as appreciative stares hit him from all directions.

_Kuso, I'll kill him. It's a gay club..._

Suddenly someone approached him before he could catch up. A heavyset and quite distinguished man with thick silvery hair touched his arm.  
He was ruggedly handsome, wearing a well tailored grey suit.

"Hello! I noticed you walking up to the entrance."

Goku grinned uncomfortably. "Hello."

The man looked him over. "You aren't a regular around here, that's for sure. What's your name?"

"Goku. Now I really have to go..."

"Oh, you're here with a friend?"

"Yeah. One that I'm about to kill. He didn't tell me we were coming here!"

"Hmm. My name's Brad. I come here all the time. It's a pretty nice place."

Goku looked around at more curious stares. "Why won't they stop looking at me?!"

Brad laughed, a rich hearty sound. "My friend, you've got 'it'."

"It? Meaning?"

"The look. The stride. There's something else about you that's really different. I can't put a finger on it."

Goku eyed him closely. "Are you ki sensitive?"

Brad coughed, eyes wide. "Uh...that something you young guys are into?"

Goku waved him off. "Never mind. Nice meeting you, but I need to find my friend Yamcha-"

"Oh, you're friends with him?"

Goku blinked in surprise. "You know Yamcha?"

"Hey, Goku!!"

The two men turned. Yamcha bounded back down the walkway, looking somewhat apologetic.

"Sorry, man. I stood at the front gate running my mouth. I thought you were behind me."

Goku nodded briefly. "I was talking to Brad here."

Yamcha blushed now. "Hey, dude. How's the family?" he avoided Goku's shocked stare.

Goku pointed at Brad. "Wait. You're married?"

Brad sighed. "Separated. My kids are grown."

The saiyan paled. "Incredible."

"What's with him, Yamcha?"

"Well...he's married too."

A broad hand clapped Goku's shoulder. "I understand. It's hard to pretend, isn't it? Unfortunately the larger segment of society isn't too accepting still."

Goku flushed red in anger, knocking his hand away. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about" he stormed towards the parking lot.

_Ghods, no. This will ruin everything!_ Yamcha bolted after him to amused stares. "Wait, Goku! Please."

The saiyan turned slowly, a statue. "You didn't tell me this was a gay establishment. What the hell are you trying to pull, Yamcha?!"

"Nothing! But I told you...I needed to say a few things."

"HERE?!!" Goku threw his arms wide. Two men stood nearby, snickering.

The friends paused at their rudeness. One man was a curly headed blonde in a brown suit. The other was black haired in a sport jacket and silk slacks.

Blondie spoke first. "Hey, Lucas. Looks like a lover's spat!"

"Hmm" the dark haired man eyed Goku. "I'd like a crack at him myself.  
Wonder if that's one of Yamcha's new interests."

Yamcha glared at them. "No class" he muttered. Goku turned as well,  
annoyed.

"And I suppose this place is going to guarantee the privacy you wanted?" he indicated the two strangers nearby.

Yamcha lowered his voice. "Look. Let's just find a quiet booth, okay?  
You like desserts. They have flan with whipped cream, and the biggest banana splits you've ever seen."

Goku paused. "Banana splits?"

Yamcha grinned. _Always attack his stomach._ "You bet. With everything. All the ingredients here are homemade, none of that artificial stuff."

Goku looked up a moment. "Hmm..."

"Strawberry shortcake!" his friend pressed.

The saiyan curled a smile. "I guess a short stay won't hurt. But there'd better be no more surprises like this. I've already had a close call with a ridiculous situation tonight."

Yamcha chuckled. "That seems to be my specialty. Tell you what, Goku.  
We'll just settle for nice, cool, and calm. How's that sound?"

"Perfect. Now let's eat!" the tall saiyan strode past him towards the main entrance.

"You got it" Yamcha had a glow, following. _Maybe this can still be a night of dreams._

xxxx

Goku excused himself to use the facilities while Yamcha ordered dessert. The z warrior pondered his next move.

_I've had problems being direct before, but I think that's the way to go here. Goku wouldn't accept any less. Kami, I want him so much!  
Yet, I'm afraid._

Dark eyes were glassy as Yamcha brooded at their table.

_I hate speeches. Hell, I don't even know if he goes that way. But I've got to try. If I don't say or do something I swear I'll burst._

A soft sigh escaped his lips. "Tonight is really turning out to be an adventure."

xxxx

Goku was having an adventure of his own in the restroom. He sensed someone approach from behind as he washed up at the sink. Dark brows lifted in curiosity.

"Yes?"

It was the blonde from out front. "Sorry, it's just a little close in here. My name is Steve-"

"I saw you and your friend outside. You were overhearing our conversation."

The man threw up his hands. "Didn't mean to. Sometimes Yamcha's voice carries a bit."

Goku towelled his hands dry. "You know Yamcha?"

"Not personally, but he comes here quite often."

Goku considered that information. "Does he come here with anyone?"

Steve chuckled knowingly. "Oh, I get it. No. I think he's just messing around."

Black eyes sparked with an odd fire. "What makes you say that?"

The blonde paused at his expression. "Well...what I mean is, he seems so lonely. We've chatted at the bar a few times."

"Does he tell you anything?" Goku's curiosity was in full swing.

Steve scratched his head and leaned against a stall. "It's weird. He seems nice enough, and good looking. Can't understand it at all."

Goku smiled a little. "Maybe there's someone special?"

"He hinted at it a few times. I felt bad for the guy, tried to see if he would open up, you know?"

"Did he?"

"Kind of. One day during happy hour he kept going on and on about some guy that he trained and fought with. Said he figured he'd have no chance."

Goku blinked. "But why??"

Steve shrugged. "Who knows? Anyway, this guy Yamcha mentioned sounds like a cross between a movie star and a barbarian. Pretty wild, huh?"

The tall saiyan made a face. _Do I even want to know?_

Steve headed for the door. "All I know is, he's really hung up on this dude. Says he doesn't know if it's mutual or not."

"Thanks for the info, Steve."

Blue eyes regarded him closely. "If I didn't know better..."

Goku's eyes held a warning. "Stay out of it, friend."

Steve looked him over again before scooting out the door. "Well...if you're available...I come here quite often."

Goku could only sigh as he followed the man out. "What a night."

xxxx

Goku approached his friend who was still staring blankly at the table. In his preoccupation, Yamcha didn't even hear the saiyan call his name.

"Hey!!"

Deep eyes looked up, startled. "Ah...oh! Sorry, Goku."

Goku sidled into the corner booth secluded by artificial plants. "Now what's on your mind, Yamcha? You've been acting strange all night."

Yamcha cleared his throat. _Now or never._ "There's...a reason I wanted to go out on the town with you tonight."

Eyes of blackest velvet were on him. "I know."

A gasp. "What does that mean, 'you know.' I haven't said anything yet!"

Goku glanced away a moment. "Just tell me, Yamcha."

The z warrior stared at his friend, noting the dark light that danced across his handsome features. Yamcha knew that look. Whenever Goku saw a challenge he had that same expression. His throat went dry.

"I have to tell you this...I have feelings for you, Goku. Strong feelings."

Goku sat back. "I see."

Yamcha fidgeted with his hands. "Actually, I think...I...love...you."

The saiyan abruptly reached across the table, holding the busy hands still. Yamcha looked up in surprise.

Obsidian eyes glazed with heat as Goku lowered his voice. "It's all right."

Yamcha felt the courage to press on. "I know this seems like it's out of nowhere, but...we're at the point in our friendship now that I felt something needed to be said."

Small smile. "You say it well. But when did you know?"

"When you fought Frieza. I would've given anything to fight at your side. All I could do was watch helplessly from King Kai's place."

The saiyan eyed him softly. "Yamcha...Frieza would have destroyed you."

The z warrior laughed hysterically, emotions spilling over. "I wouldn't have cared...at least we would have been together!"

Goku could see his friend was losing it. Strong hands gripped Yamcha's forearms.

"Easy, easy. Don't come apart on me, okay?"

Dark eyes glazed with tears of frustration. "Later, when you got the heart virus I stayed with Chi Chi until you recovered. I should have been concerned for her feelings, but-"

"You don't have to-"

"No! Let me say this, Goku" Yamcha felt the words tumble out. "All I could think of was how strong and beautiful you looked, fighting for life. I couldn't..._wouldn't_ leave until you were better. I wanted to hold you, kiss you-"

Goku looked about nervously at amused stares nearby. Yamcha's voice was rising, giving them an audience.

Dark brows pinched together. "Yamcha! Keep it down, they're all looking at us!"

His friend stopped, clapping a hand over his mouth. "Gomen nasia!" he gulped for air.

Goku gave a slight nod. "Ii desu. Just calm down, please?"

Yamcha tried to regain his composure. "Didn't mean to outburst like that...I almost feel like a fool" the dark head looked down.

"What's foolish about love, Yamcha?" Goku's voice was silky.

Yamcha stared. _That tone! What's he saying?_

"You knew how I felt?!"

Goku appeared introspective. "Not exactly, but when you mentioned the heart virus...I had dreams. I could see and hear what was going on around me, sense emotions. And yours were so strong, they rivalled Chi Chi's."

Yamcha blushed. "I..ah...why didn't you say anything about it?"

Goku gave that famous half smile. "I was touched, Yamcha. And a little scared. You really caught me by surprise, and I didn't know how to react."

Yamcha sighed sadly. "Well, our dessert should be coming soon. I suppose we should eat it and then go."

Goku blinked. "Something I said?"

Yamcha shook his head in pain. "Don't humor me, okay? I know you don't feel the same way, but I had to get this off my chest."

Onyx eyes were steady. "Are you in a hurry?"

Yamcha gawked. "What??"

"As a saiyan, I can appreciate your passion, Yamcha."

"Goku, please tell me...how do you feel about this? About what I said?"

Now the saiyan appeared uncomfortable. "As I said, your emotions touched me. I couldn't believe...it's really ironic, considering we didn't start on the best of terms."

Yamcha had to smile at that. "I know. It seems like ages ago. But even then I admired you."

Goku observed him keenly, as if for the first time. "You're really attractive, Yamcha."

Yamcha felt his pulse rise. "Don't tease me, Goku. You still haven't really said anything."

A sigh. "Confused. And concerned."

Dark eyes blinked in amazement. "You're never confused about anything."

Soft chuckle. "Oh no? Right now, I'm terrified."

"I can't believe that."

Goku rested his chin in his hands. "My separation from Chi Chi has been difficult on both me and the boys. Sometimes I get so lonely,  
Yamcha. With the exception of Vegeta, no one really understands me."

"You still have friends. And me, Goku" Yamcha said with feeling.

Obsidian eyes sparkled. "You, Yamcha?"

"Itsumo. You've always been there for me, Goku. Let me be there for you as well."

Goku looked over his friend. "I always liked that scar, you know.  
Makes you look like a saiyan."

Yamcha laughed at that. "Ghods! I'd make a poor saiyan."

Goku eyed him intensely. "You have the passion of one."

The booth felt warm all of a sudden. Yamcha edged closer. "Goku...can I kiss you?" the voice was velvety low.

Dark eyes fixed on his mouth. "I'll give you credit, Yamcha...you say what you want."

Yamcha lowered his eyes as well. "And what do you want, Kakarot?"

The saiyan smiled slowly at his true name. "Careful, Yamcha. I might get ideas" he growled softly.

Their noses nearly touched now. "I hope you do."

Lips pressed gently together. "I love the sound of your name" Yamcha whispered.

Goku nuzzled a musky neck. "Vegeta's the only one who uses it."

Yamcha moved in for another soft kiss. "It's exotic...masaka!"

Goku closed his eyes briefly as Yamcha nibbled his lower lip. "This shouldn't be happening" he murmured.

xxxx

A few feet away they had an audience. Steve and his friend Lucas were at an opposite booth, grinning their ears off.

Lucas peeped over a plant. "Man, they're really going at it."

Steve snickered. "C'mon, man, don't be looking like that."

The dark haired man waved his hand in a gesture. "Hot stuff. Looks like they'll make up tonight, that's for sure."

Steve sneaked a quick peek as well. "My talk must have helped."

"What do you mean?"

"That guy there" Steve pointed. "That's Yamcha's main squeeze. I ran into him in the bathroom. I think they must've broken up temporarily or something."

"You mean the hottie with the wild hair? Damn, I wanted to get his number!"

"Tough luck, dude. He was looking to hook back up with his main man."

Lucas arched his head again. "So that must be the guy he keeps bending everyone's ear about. No wonder..."

xxxx

Vegeta entered the club and overheard their conversation. He had buisness of his own to conduct and no time for nonsense. Stares and grins followed his wake. He wore his famous pink 'badman' shirt and white dress slacks.

The ouji snarled as he pressed through the crowd. _I have no idea why Kakarot is in this establishment, but we will have words._

A heavyset man watched him move. He was balding, in a black suit.

"Hey, 'Badman'. Wanna play?" he winked with piggish eyes.

Vegeta glared over at him. "Are you talking to me, blimp? If I want a mattress I'll buy one!" and with that he stalked off.

"Snotty bastard" the man grumbled before disappearing into the crowd.

xxxx

The pair continued their extended kiss before coming up for air.  
Yamcha coughed, his face flushed.

"Shimatta. You're something else!"

Goku took his hand. "Yamcha...I didn't expect to feel this way...it's insane, but kuso! I want to drag you off somewhere..."

Yamcha nibbled his ear. "That's for later. Right now..."

A loud cough. Startled, the two men sat back in shock and embarassment. The waiter stood over them with a huge banana split. He was thin, with red hair and freckles.

"You two lovebirds finished?" he teased, smirking. "Your dessert is here."

"Ah yes" Goku managed, pulling at his collar.

Yamcha looked up. _I think I'm in heaven..._

xxxx

They ate from opposite ends of the dish, lustful eyes dancing in concert over the cold confection.

"So tell me, Kakarot" Yamcha continued to use his real name. "How do you cool a hot saiyan?" he twirled his finger in whipped cream.

Black eyes flashed darkly. "By offering him a treat" he curled his tongue out.

Sultry eyes stared over heated cheeks. Yamcha scooped a large blob of cream on his finger. He placed it on the saiyan's lips.

"Taste."

Goku licked erotically, watching him with lidded eyes. Yamcha panted,  
feeling his groin tighten at the display. _Oh, he's gonna kill me tonight..._

Hot lips nibbled and kissed the fingertip. "Mmm, Yamcha. I wonder if you taste as good" dark eyes were low.

Yamcha felt his pulse skyrocket. "Goku, what are you wearing, body oil?"

Soft smile. "Why do you ask?"

Yamcha breathed in the sudden explosion of cinnamon and musk. "Something...all of a sudden I can smell your cologne."

Dark eyes slitted. "Do you like it?"

Yamcha was lit, reckless now. "Damn right. Man, it's so spicy...and _hot!_"

The saiyan extended his wrist. Without thinking, Yamcha grabbed it and inhaled.

"Kami! It's wonderful. Makes me want to do it right on this table..."

Goku purred. "That might violate a few laws."

Yamcha looked up in surprise. "What's that noise?"

"Me."

The z warrior placed a hand against the corded neck. The vibration and sound was unmistakable.

"You...you do that?!"

Goku turned his face into the wide palm. "Spend the night with me,  
Yamcha, and find out more."

"Kami, yes" Yamcha was breathless now.

xxxx

Vegeta lurked nearby, listening. He had seen and heard enough. Saiyan blood boiling, he stalked over to the secluded corner booth.

Steve and Lucas stared wide eyed from their vantage point.

"Oh oh. Who's the new entry?" Lucas pointed at Vegeta.

"Mmm. A sexy Napoleon" Steve smacked his lips.

"Hentai. He looks like trouble. Wonder what his action is?"

"I don't know. But it looks like buisness is picking up."

xxxx

Yamcha decided to steal a third kiss. Goku laughed against his mouth.

"Don't you think we should conclude this elsewhere?"

"It won't be concluded at all!!" a deep voice shouted. Yamcha all but jumped back in the booth.

"Vegeta?!" they both chorused in stunned amazement.

xxxx

Lucas snickered. "Looks like we've got a show on our hands. Check it out!"

Steve peeped over the plants as well. "A love triangle! Kuso, wonder who the guy in the pink shirt was with?"

Other patrons were beginning to gather and whisper, pointing at the corner booth.

"It's getting hot and heavy now" Lucas squinted. The guy in the blue suit is pissed."

"Yamcha's getting worked up, too. They'd better cool it before the manager comes out."

xxxx

"Vegeta, what are you doing here?!" Goku demanded.

"I go where I will, Kakarot. The question is...why are you here, and with this baka?!"

"Not that it's any of your buisness, Vegeta" Yamcha snapped. "But we were spending a quiet evening together."

"Nande Kuso!! Quiet? With the performance I just witnessed?"

"We don't owe you any explanations, Vegeta" Goku retorted. "Now what is it you want?"

A fist slammed on the table, rattling it. "We need to talk."

Goku snarled. "Not about that, and not now!"

Vegeta sniffed. "Omae o koroso for this, Kakarot. You scent this baka to claim him?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Vegeta!" Yamcha demanded. "Nobody's 'claiming' anything, and as far as-"

Vegeta ignored him. "Come, Kakarot. Let's fight! We'll see where this night ends up!"

Goku gave a sly smile. "This night has plans that don't include you.  
Now leave."

Vegeta raised a fist at Yamcha. "Let's see if you're worthy of a saiyan."

Yamcha spun in defense. "Jerk!!"

xxxx

The audience had grown. Patrons everywhere were staring at the show.  
Snickers and innuendo dotted their conversations.

Steve and Lucas gawked with the rest. Lucas laughed out loud.

"Looks like the dude in the pink shirt wants to fight Yamcha. What a hoot!"

"Yeah, he's ticked" Steve grinned. "Wonder if he's the old boyfriend of that other guy?"

Lucas shook his head. "Those flames die hard, man."

xxxx

Goku had enough presence of mind to look around.

"Vegeta, knock it off! You've got half the customers staring at us!"

Vegeta cocked an eye sideways. "Bakas. They have no chance against me."

"Are you on drugs or something?" Yamcha wanted to know. "You come bursting in here for no reason-"

"Wrong, Yamcha. Kakarot and I were supposed to have a serious talk-"

"Leave it alone, Vegeta!!" Goku nearly shouted.

The two saiyans glared at each other a moment in silence.

Yamcha tapped Goku's shoulder. "What's the deal, Goku? I want to know."

The saiyan's eyes never left the ouji. "It's personal, but nothing so important that it can't wait."

Vegeta slammed his fist down again. "We'll see about that-"

"Is there a problem here??"

The three men halted their drama. The manager stood behind Vegeta with two hulking bouncers at her side.

"I'm the manager, Ms. Toyama. Are you gentlemen having a dispute?"

Vegeta snorted. "Hn. I'll not explain my reasons for being here."

Toyama folded her arms. She had a stern demeanor despite her slender build. "I'm not interested in your reasons, only your behavior. Now either settle down or solve your dispute outside. Your choice."

Vegeta laughed, looking at the bouncers. "These cretins wouldn't stand a chance."

"Quit being obnoxious for once, Vegeta" Yamcha griped. "You're making a spectacle of yourself."

Goku glared at the ouji. "Agreed. The whole cafe is looking at us. Is that what you want?!"

Vegeta turned for the first time. It was true. Everything had virtually come to a standstill.

"Hah! So be it...I'll not parade my personal affairs for these idiots."

"I take it you plan to leave?" Toyama asked.

"Hai. Who needs this? I'll go on one condition."

"No conditions."

"You don't command me, woman. If Kakarot comes outside a minute I'll gladly leave."

Yamcha stared in disbelief as the tall saiyan rose from the booth silently.

"Goku! What are you doing?!"

"I'll be right back. No point in trashing a nice establishment" he led Vegeta out to more stares.

xxxx

Vegeta ignored probing eyes as he followed his fellow saiyan out the front door. A thin man with a beard giggled as they went by the bar.

"Hey, Bad Man!" he piped up. "Come to get your boyfriend back from Yamcha?"

Vegeta spun and pointed a glowing finger. Goku knocked his hand down.

"Are you insane?!"

"No. But that fool is for insulting me."

Goku grabbed his hand and yanked him outside between more startled onlookers. A man in a bright yellow suit shook his head at the bartender.

"They must be into the rough stuff. See how that guy in the blue suit grabbed his side in the pink shirt?"

The bartender wiped a glass. "These boys get wilder every year. Now they're doing three ways."

xxxx

Vegeta took some satisfaction knowing he managed to get his fellow saiyan outside. Now if they could only do something about the nosy busybodies...

Goku led the ouji towards the parking lot gate. Vegeta looked about at the groups of men milling about.

"Kami take it, Kakarot. Is there no place for privacy at this madhouse, in or out?"

Goku pointed a finger at him. "This is a public establishment. If you want privacy, go somewhere private!"

Vegeta snorted. The neon lighting cast weird highlights across his features in the dark.

"Now why the hell did you come here?"

"Hn. I wanted to continue our discussion about future arrangements!"

"Vegeta...I told you I'm not ready to decide! Stop pressuring me."

The ouji lowered his voice, mindful of onlookers. "What are you waiting for? The separation is legal...I see no reason to wait!"

Goku sighed. "This isn't the time or place. And I won't make any rash decisions!"

Vegeta smiled slowly, dark eyes smouldering. "You can run from me all you want, but your desires won't change" he placed a hand on Goku's cheek.

The taller saiyan glared. "I'm out with a friend, Vegeta. Do you understand the concept?"

The ouji gave him a knowing smile. "Play with Yamcha, then. But when your bones burn you'll come back to me!"

"Dame da! I'll hear no more, Vegeta!!" Goku hissed.

The ouji flared his nose. "Ah. You smell wonderful."

Goku glanced around briefly. Friends and lovers had paired off into groups around the parking lot. A few eyes strayed in their direction.

Vegeta sensed his distraction. "Hn, we blend in here. There is touching everywhere."

Goku took a deep breath. "This night's had more twists and turns than an obati puzzle. I want you to leave."

Vegeta licked his lips slowly. "Hn. A parting kiss, then."

"No way. I know what you're trying to do!"

Black eyes danced with dark fire. "Just a small one, and I'll leave quietly."

Goku hissed through his teeth. "Fool!"

"Refuse me and I trash this place."

Goku glared. "All right" he snapped.

Vegeta pulled him down into a kiss. Just a small one...

...that soon became an inferno of taste and heat, swirling,  
slithering. A dance of dominance between duelling tongues, dipping in delight. Goku smashed Vegeta against a parked car in a crushing embrace.

Steve and Lucas decided to call it a night. The blonde pointed as they went outside. Many of the patrons were staring at one area of the parking lot.

Steve scratched his head. "What are these goofs looking at?"

Lucas laughed loudly. "Use your eyes! Our favorite mess is giving everyone a show again."

Steve squinted. "What the hell?!"

A tall redhead with a ponytail walked past, shaking his head. "Somebody needs to get a damn fire hose."

Steve whistled at the scene. "Guess ol' Yamcha is out in the cold again."

Lucas made a face. "I don't get any of this. Is that guy in love with two people?"

"Which one? I can't keep up anymore."

"In the blue suit, fool! Mr. movie star."

Steve shrugged in confusion. "I ah...had the impression he was here with Yamcha. But then that other guy shows up and it's all out the window."

Lucas snorted. "Kami, can't they even take it to a motel or something? I'm no prig, but they're practically on top of that car."

xxxx

The much observed pair finally pulled free of their fiery kiss. Under the street light Goku could see the flush in Vegeta's cheeks.

"Hai, a saiyan kiss" the ouji gasped, his dark eyes liquid as he gazed up.

Goku panted, desperately trying to gain his composure. "Kisama" he swore quietly. _Damn hormones..._

Vegeta reluctantly pushed off. "Ai, go home with poor Yamcha, and compare."

The tall saiyan heaved. "Hentai!"

Vegeta turned and walked away with a wicked smile. "Hn, hontou ni?  
You should talk. Ai, I seem to remember some truly freaky nights..."

"Keep your damn voice down!!" Goku hissed, mortified. A nearby group of men were snickering with knowing glances.

Vegeta waved casually as he walked towards the gate. "Have fun, stud!  
See you later after you've finished with Yamcha!" he yelled deliberately. The men whooped in laughter.

Goku stood mute, his face purple with embarrassment. _I'll kill him..._

With an inarticulate growl, he stormed back inside to join Yamcha.

xxxx

Goku dropped down next to Yamcha. "Let's get out of here. I've had enough."

Yamcha blinked. "I started to come out and get you. Is Vegeta gone?"

"Long gone. Is the bill paid?"

Yamcha nodded. "Yeah."

"Give me your hand."

Yamcha gave an affected grin. "Why Goku, you dog. You're making me blush."

The saiyan curled a smile. "Simpleton! I'm going to do an instant transmission to the car."

They faded out a second later.

xxxx

The two men were quiet during the ride back. Yamcha decided to break the silence.

"Goku, are you angry at me?"

Goku sighed. "Not really. This night has just been...weird."

Soft brown eyes shone at the saiyan. "I'll find a way to apologize."

Goku could only stare, fire dancing in his gaze.

xxxx

Yamcha took his friend's suit jacket when they got inside. "Would you care for anything?"

Goku stretched, muscles rippling under the taught fabric of his shirt. Yamcha looked him over slowly. _Gorgeous._

"No, I'm fine" he moved to sit on the couch.

"I've got 200 channels on cable. The remote's over there on the end table-"

The dark saiyan abruptly snapped his head around, obsidian eyes roaming low.

"Yamcha, sit here next to me" it wasn't a request.

The z warrior felt a strange thrill at the commanding tone. "Ah...Goku?"

Those sultry eyes lowered. "Over here, I said."

Yamcha blinked in disbelief. "You're serious?"

The saiyan growled softly, startling his friend.

"What the?" Yamcha dropped next to Goku, placing a palm against the corded neck. That same rumbling vibration again.

"How do you do this? I don't remember this coming from you before."

Surprising his friend further, Goku tilted his head back and purred.  
Yamcha stared, stunned. Without conscious thought he scratched the strong jaw.

Thoughts raced through his brain. _Kami, he's like an animal or something. What is this? The Goku I know never behaved this way!_

As if sensing his train of thoughts, Goku abruptly stopped purring. "You're surprised at my behavior."

Yamcha dropped his hand. "To say the least. What is this? You aren't even acting human."

The saiyan yawned. "True. And acting gets old."

"Wha??"

Goku gave a half smile. Slowly a thick tail unwound from his waistband and waved gently.

Yamcha gawked at the appendage. "Nande Kuso?! What's happening here!!"

"Mm. That's right, you haven't seen me with a tail in awhile."

"It grew back?!"

"Yeah, about two years ago. I tuck it up to avoid injury, although it's quite strong."

Deep brown eyes widened in curiosity. "Goku...can I touch it?"

"Certainly."

Yamcha reached around his would be lover, running his hands over the furry appendage. It resembled a stroke of black velvet with sparkling sheen.

"Beautiful" Yamcha breathed. "It shines like your hair" he continued to play along the length with his hands. He ruffled the tip roughly.

His saiyan companion twitched and growled again. "Yamcha! Careful."

Yamcha looked up, perplexed. "What? Did I hurt you?"

Another purr. "Iie. Quite the contrary...keep that up and I'll most likely throw you to the floor."

Yamcha laughed nervously. This wasn't the Goku he knew. "Ah...you're awfully different, Goku. What's the deal?"

The saiyan stood up suddenly and pulled off his shirt.

"Hey!!"

Goku smiled slyly, tossing his shirt to the floor. "I'm not in public now...or a z fighter, Yamcha."

The handsome fighter took a breath. "I...see. You're very direct..."

"We've been friends a long time, but you've only seen one side of me."

Yamcha gulped, shifting back on the sofa. "Could you explain that?"

"Remember, I'm a saiyan."

"Meaning?"

"Humanoid yes, but human, no. But I assimilated on earth by necessity. My true heritage...is from elsewhere."

"I know that, but you've never made it an issue before."

"It wasn't, until I knew the truth. And if you and I...get close,  
you'll notice the differences soon enough."

Yamcha picked up the stray shirt and laid it across the sofa arm. "Like those noises you were making-"

Goku chuckled. "Don't mind me. I only do that when I feel really good."

Yamcha felt daring at the opening, wrapping an arm around the tight waist. "Yeah? Tell me, do you feel good now?"

Another purr. "Oh, yes. Very much so, Yamcha. Ai, Kakkoi. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Yamcha pressed against him. "Not the way you just did" his voice was husky.

They simply stood and embraced for a bit, exploring ridges of muscle and planes of perfection. Goku's purring grew louder.

Yamcha stood back a moment, catching his breath. His eyes were low.

"Shall we conclude this upstairs?"

Goku nibbled his lower lip, eliciting a loud gasp. "Anywhere is fine for me."

xxxx

Yamcha felt his pulse explode as they kissed along the staircase.  
_Kami, I think he would do it most anyplace..._

A deep laugh rumbled gently across his lips. Black eyes sparked with fire as Goku pulled moist kisses.

"Tasty" he murmured, spinning behind Yamcha and dragging him upstairs.

"Goku!!" Yamcha gasped as the saiyan hauled him up over a shoulder.

"Wha-what the hell?!!" he heaved as they entered the bedroom. "Pa-put me down!"

Goku curved a dark smile. "I do requests" he tossed Yamcha on the mattress effortlessly. The z warrior stared in surprise at his friend.

"What are you, a caveman or something?" despite his confusion, he couldn't hide the excitement in his voice.

Goku looked down with a haze of lust, dark eyes narrowing to slits. "Get undressed, Yamcha."

Yamcha was lost in those dark orbs, his body thrumming with tension. "Sure" his mouth went dry as he fumbled with his pants.

Goku pulled his own clothing free in two swift motions. Yamcha couldn't believe his speed. Less than a minute later the saiyan stood in all his glory, waiting impatiently.

"Da...uh...kuso!!" Yamcha stared at the sight in front of him.

"You're some...piece of manhood, Goku" he whispered in appreciation.  
It was true. The swarthy features were flush with desire over bronzed skin. Sculpted muscles combined in a singular form of perfect male beauty. And lower...the prize was definitely plentiful.

Yamcha roamed his sight low. "I can't wait to taste that" the words tumbled out heedlessly as the z warrior's breathing became more rapid.

Goku plunged over him, shoving Yamcha against the mattress. Wild kisses were planted across his collarbone.

"You aren't undressed yet" baritone rumbled against Yamcha's skin.

Yamcha panted, his erection hardening. "Ga...ghods, Goku. I never got the chance to take my pants off!"

Goku leaned back, licking his lips erotically. "No problem" the dark head dipped low.

Yamcha watched incredulously, his breathing ragged. _Can't believe I'm letting him take control like this..._

Sharp canines pulled at the catch on his zipper. Goku lapped his tongue over the pleated fabric before clamping the zipper in his teeth and yanking back with his head, a growl in his throat. Yamcha thought it was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. Sweat burst into beads on his forehead.

"Yatta, Goku" he heaved quietly, feeling his body swell with anticipation. The saiyan nipped his erection through black briefs before catching the crotch in his teeth and ripping restraining cloth free.

Yamcha gagged with excitement and apprehension. "You...tore my underwear..."

"You wouldn't take them off" Goku growled hotly, yanking the remnants down over muscled thighs. A stiff erection popped up.

Sly grin. "What have we been hiding, Yamcha?"

"Aakk!!"

A hot mouth plunged over a pulsating shaft before the z warrior could answer. Yamcha fell back against the pillows, groaning.

"Damn you" he hissed in pleasure as wet slickness teased his length. "Going...too fast!"

"I'm hungry" Goku suckled the soft sacs underneath hard as he stroked Yamcha's swollen member. Fingers reached around and slipped up the cleft of his ass, teasing before massaging the puckered opening.

Yamcha licked his lips in sweaty anticipation. "Ghods, Goku, slow down! I haven't even done anything to you yet!"

The agitated saiyan nipped tender thigh skin, bringing more yelps from Yamcha. "You are. Just looking at you gets me off" he growled roughly.

Yamcha arched in pleasure. "At least...let me do something!"

Goku purred sensuously. "All right" his tail waved tauntingly. He rolled on his back, smiling.

Yamcha took a deep breath, grinning at the lush body. "So much to work with, so little time."

Goku flashed his canines. "So get started, already" his tail puffed out underneath as he stroked himself.

Yamcha paused, frowning. "Goku, uh...your teeth..."

A growl. "Don't worry, I will bite. I told you there were differences."

Yamcha smiled slowly. "Okay, I'm game. Besides, you look real sexy like that" he nuzzled the corded neck.

Goku closed his eyes, enjoying Yamcha's ministrations as hot tongue roamed across his collarbone and down his chest. Yamcha suckled and tasted bronzed skin that radiated heat.

"Mnfph. You taste like spice and sugar, Goku. And you smell like it,  
too. What in Kami's name are you wearing, some kind of flavored body oil?"

Goku purred in satisfaction. "My own, you might say."

Yamcha shook his head in wonderment as he lapped along rippling abs. "Masak. Absolutely amazing."

Exploring hands stroked and caressed muscled perfection. Yamcha felt his own body strain with need as their nipples rubbed from friction.  
Absently he reached for Goku's tail as it slipped between them.

"That tickles, Goku" he rasped in excitement, ruffling the black fur.  
Goku's head flew back as he cried out in pleasure.

Yamcha blinked in surprise. _What did I just do?_ He looked at the tail again as it whipped about.

_Hmm..._

Testing a theory he ruffled and stroked the appendage, hard. Goku arched against him, hands grabbing his ass cheeks in a bruising hold.  
Yamcha gulped for air, delighted at his discovery. He grinned wickedly.

"Why, Goku. Does it bother you when I do this?" he tugged the tail again.

"Kisama!!" the saiyan nearly bounced them both off the bed. Yamcha had to grab onto the nightsand to keep from falling off. He gazed up teasingly into Goku's lust filled eyes.

"My, my. I think I'll play" he squeezed Goku's tail at the base.

Goku rolled off, wailing at sweet sensations that washed up his spine. Yamcha took advantage, pinning him down. They were both heaving with need.

"Now for a taste" Yamcha sweated, grabbing the thick length that bobbed at him. He lapped delicately at the head, nipping along the vein underneath. The saiyan thrashed incoherently underneath him,  
grabbing fistfuls of dark hair. Yamcha plunged over the shaft,  
savoring the spicy musk flavor. He pulled himself as he sucked,  
feeling his own member grow slick with precum.

Goku was for all intents and purposes, nearly gone. Hips jerked as the need for completion was near. Fingers pressed against his hot hole, seeking entrance and finding it. Yamcha rapidly stroked the warm channel, feeling it clench tightly in resistance.

Goku was awash in sensation that rippled down his thighs. He bucked and groaned as orgasm threatened to overtake him. At first he was content to enjoy and receive pleasure...

Until saiyan instinct and the need to dominate took over. Yamcha yelped in shock as he was suddenly grabbed and flipped over on his belly.

Flushed and surprised, Yamcha gasped. "What-"

WIth inhuman speed, Goku spread golden thighs wide. Unprepared,  
Yamcha panicked.

"Dame!! Wait-"

Goku wet his fingers and probed, cutting off Yamcha's protests. The z warrior moaned and writhed, his own swollen erection rubbing over the bed. Delightful sensations rolled across his groin in waves as his hips rocked from side to side.

Yamcha clutched the bedstand, rearing up again. "Ghods...G...oku...don't stop...hahh...AHH...faster..."

Three fingers pistoned him, preparing him for what was to come.  
Yamcha rolled his eyes back, body tightening like a bow. A whimper escaped his throat as the taunting digits were removed. His legs went weak from anticipation.

Strong arms pulled him back up as he dropped lower. Soon something warm and thick filled Yamcha, threatening to split him in two.  
Mindlessly he howled as the hot shaft speared him. Goku wasted no time with preliminaries and rammed the willing flesh mercilessly. The bed creaked and bounced as Yamcha was hammered into submission.

Hot breath gusted against golden shoulders as Yamcha smelled spice once more.

_Got to...know...how...he manages...to smell...like that..._ his brain rambled foggily even as his body was plundered.

"Gaaa!!!" piercing pain stabbed through his haze as sharp teeth bit trails across his shoulder blades. Yamcha couldn't cry out further.  
His body had betrayed him completely, the pain spiking even greater pleasure. He began to spurt.

A furry tail snaked under his belly, squeezing his erection. Yamcha screamed as Goku swelled and broke above him, triggering his own explosion. The z warrior's face screwed in a mask of pleasure, his face buried in soft pillows. Blood pounded in his ears and drowned out all sound, a sensation of it's own.

_Kami...don't let it end...love it..._

The last thing he remembered was an animalistic roar as Goku slammed him one last time, and swirling color before crashing into darkness.

xxxx

_Ghods, I am busted..._

The z warrior lay face down, his body one big bruise. Arms and legs splayed carelessly across the bed as he lay immobile.

A worried voice was above him. "Yamcha! Ogenki Deska?!"

"Ah...ai..."

Goku turned him over gently. He palmed the scarred cheek. Yamcha's dark eyes fluttered open as he managed a wan smile.

"Tell me" he coughed. "Do you saiyans always make a habit of killing your lovers?"

Goku flushed. "I'm sorry...I lost control a bit."

Yamcha grinned weakly. "Oh well. Guess I'm too sexy, ne?"

Goku smiled, pecked his nose. "Very."

xxxx

To his delight and surprise, Yamcha found himself being carried to the bathroom.

"Goku, what are you doing?!"

"I want you in the tub-"

"Kami! Not like last night, my body can't take it!"

The saiyan made a face. "I only meant that you need a hot bath."

Dark eyes sparkled as Goku stepped across ceramic tiles.

"And here I thought you were carrying me over the threshold" the z warrior teased.

"Baka" Goku snickered. "Into the tub with you" he lowered his lover into steaming water.

Yamcha sighed. "Aaahh. That's good" he sunk lower. Goku used the opportunity to tie a towel around his waist.

"Aren't you getting in with me?"

"There isn't enough room. Besides, I don't trust my control right now."

Yamcha motioned for him to stay. "Wait, don't leave. We need to talk."

Running his hands through his hair, Goku nodded. He sat at the tub's edge.

Yamcha sighed, looking him over. "Guess you know how _I_ feel."

The dark saiyan nodded. "I sensed your feelings last night."

"Ashiteru, Goku" Yamcha said softly, reaching out. Goku took his hand.

"Yamcha-"

"It's okay. I know you aren't in love with me, but can we see each other more?"

Goku gave that famous smile. "I'd like that. You know I care for you,  
Yamcha."

"I know."

"I don't want to use you, either. Things are rather strained with me right now, the separation from Chi Chi and all."

Yamcha kissed his hand. "Listen, I'm a big boy. But I'm curious about one thing...you and Chi Chi seemed so happy. What happened?"

Swarthy features hardened under thick raven locks. "It's nothing I'm proud of...not the way it happened."

Yamcha sat up. "What happened? Tell me."

"She caught me with someone else...threatened to tell Gohan and Goten about it if I didn't pay a large settlement."

Yamcha swallowed. "You cheated? But...why? If you don't want to tell me I'll understand..."

Dark eyes closed briefly. "Our marriage was in trouble for some time.  
Maybe we did it too young, I don't know."

Yamcha observed him keenly. "You grew apart?"

"I'm not sure we were ever 'together' in the truest sense. You probably don't know how I married her in the first place."

Yamcha blinked as he realized he didn't. "True, but I just thought it was love at first sight. At least it seemed that way."

"For her it was. Don't get me wrong, I liked her. But it wasn't passionate love or anything like that."

"Then why marry her!"

"Because it seemed like the right thing to do. She tricked me by extracting a promise, and her father was nearby. I couldn't back out on my word."

"Was she pregnant?"

Goku laughed. "No, nothing like that. She took advantage of my lack of sophistication. The next thing I knew I was walking down the aisle."

Yamcha grinned. "A sad history of men everywhere" he grew serious. "So it looks like a divorce?"

"Probably. There's no reconciling what I did with her."

Both men were silent a moment, lost in private thoughts. Yamcha finally spoke first.

"I have to ask you something, and you can tell me to back off if you want."

Goku's eyes narrowed. "Go ahead."

Yamcha looked down momentarily. "That scene last night with Vegeta...what was that all about?"

Goku gave him a sidelong glance, his face shaded. "A private dispute."

The handsome z warrior frowned. "To the point where he would risk being seen at a gay club?"

"I don't think he cared."

"His behavior was embarrassing."

"No. Vegeta rarely concerns himself with what people think."

"Apparently not, even when he acts like a jealous lover!"

Goku snapped wild eyes on him. "Where'd that come from, Yamcha!"

"I call it like I see it, Goku. That was one hell of a display. And all that talk about scenting me and claiming-"

"You've made your point" Goku growled gruffly, his teeth sharp. "Back off!"

"Fine, but I need to know what I'm getting into here."

Goku folded his arms. "Your call. I'm not forcing any relationship."

Yamcha felt a ripple of anger. "It was Vegeta."

Dark eyes went wide. "Nani?!"

Yamcha slapped at the water in frustration. "Damn, what a _fool_ I've been!! It would have to be him. He's taken everything else away from me-"

Goku cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me? No one's stolen me from anyone!"

"You had an affair with Vegeta! That's why he wouldn't leave...he came to have it out with you!"

Goku stood. "You _are_ a fool, Yamcha. And as for the rest...I'm not Bulma!"

Yamcha winced as his bruises protested movement. "Stay right there!  
If you're sleeping with him-"

"Enough of this bull" Goku moved to the door. "I'm sorry. Maybe we shouldn't get close...perhaps it's better just to stay friends."

"No wait! Gomen, Goku. But hear me out. He's no good for you."

The tall saiyan stared. "Are you insane? What are you yammering about, Yamcha?!"

Yamcha staggered to his feet. "Does he truly care for you, or is it just a thrill thing?"

"You said you'd back off" Goku warned. "So much for that promise."

Yamcha grabbed a towel, shaking his head. "I know I have no claim.  
It's just...I love you. And I don't want to see you hurt by that...that...bakayarou!!" his face reddened with rage.

"Yamcha" Goku saw the hurt in his face. He wrapped his arms around his friend.

Soft kiss. "Please stop this. My life is in transition right now, and I can't commit to anything or anyone. No exceptions!"

Dark eyes surveyed the saiyan. "No commitment? Hmm, that might give me some time..."

"What are you talking about?"

Another pulling kiss. "Only that Vegeta isn't the only game in town."

Goku threw his hands up. "Why do you keep going on about Vegeta?!"

Yamcha winked at him. "He won't win this time."

"I really don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Okay" Yamcha ran his fingers through Goku's thick mop. "I'm feeling a little less sore. You really wore me out, you know."

Slow smile. "Well, we saiyans never do things halfway."

Yamcha pulled Goku into the bedroom. "I've got a couple more questions for you."

xxxx

Goku cradled his lover in his arms as they sat on the floor. Yamcha nearly passed out during their fourth go round. The hot blooded saiyan licked his ear from behind.

"Nnmpfh. So have I answered your questions?"

The z warrior sat dazedly with his eyes crossed. "Hah?"

Goku nipped the nape of his neck. "No more questions?"

Yamcha fell against him in exhaustion. "I think..."

Goku tilted the dark head back. "Hey! You alright? You look pretty ragged out."

"Ah...I...uh...well..."

Sharp teeth clamped down on an ear. Yamcha howled with pain.

"Chikuso!! Stop biting me, dammit!!"

Goku purred, lashing his tail across golden thighs. "Gomen. I can't control it sometimes."

Yamcha squirmed at the ticklish black fur. "I need a freaking sensu bean" he flinched in Goku's arms. "Make it two..."

Goku held him tightly. "Later. Get some sleep."

Yamcha shifted, easing pressure on his backside. "Who can sleep? I'm half crippled and bitten to death!"

A chiseled nose buried itself in dark hair. "Relax" Goku slowly stroked Yamcha, purring soothingly.

"Are saiyans always so noisy when they do it?"

Another bite, near the shoulder this time. Yamcha cursed.

"That's it-" he hissed, attempting to push off.

Arms like bands of iron held him still. "Sleep" the purring reached a crescendo. Yamcha felt himself drifting off at the sound.

Eyelids fluttered as he lost consciousness. _Kill me, love me...what the hell..._

xxxx

Yamcha awoke to that delicious spicy scent that lulled his senses.  
Turning over, he embraced his lover.

"Hmm. I think this could be habit forming."

Sultry eyes were lidded. "Yamcha...there's something else you should know about me."

A weary sigh of pleasure. "Let's see...you eat the people you love."

Goku snorted. "Very funny. One of the reasons I can't make any relationship decisions right now is because...I go into heat."

Yamcha sat up in shock. "You..._what??"_

A lazy yawn exposed perfect fangs. Yamcha cringed, remembering the biting.

"You heard me. Saiyans have a cycle where they have to mate."

Yamcha gulped. "Kami...I'm glad you're telling me all this _now."_

Goku pulled a sheet from the bed, covering them both. The two men snuggled.

Yamcha stroked the hot body next to his. "But why should that be a problem, if you're with someone you trust?"

"It would take more than that. They would need to have endurance and a tolerance for pain. Unfortunate but true."

Yamcha paled. "You mean like last night?"

Gentle laugh. "Hardly. I'm not...in heat right now."

Yamcha covered his eyes. "I don't want to know."

"I also get violent."

"Goku, are you trying to scare me off? Because if you are-"

"This is the truth, baka! Now maybe you'll understand my reluctance."

Yamcha was silent a moment. "But I don't get it...what about Chi Chi?"

"What about her" Goku snapped, his face darkening.

"Well..she handled it, right? Why couldn't I?"

"She didn't...not when I went into rut."

"What? What the hell did you do, then?"

"It's none of your buisness, Yamcha. I don't wish to discuss it."

Yamcha's expression softened. "Hey, let's not fight."

Goku smiled against his cheek. "I don't want to hurt you."

Soft kiss. "Don't worry about it."

xxxx

Goku showered and dressed. Yamcha walked him to the door.

"Pretty sunrise, don't you think?" rainbow beams filtered through the living room window.

Goku had a joyous expression. "Yeah. Great for flying."

Yamcha pulled him into a deep kiss. "Remember, I love you. If you need me, I'm here..."

Goku kissed his eyelids tenderly. "Arigatou. Do me a small favor and don't cut your hair again, okay?"

Yamcha beamed. "Hai."

The saiyan squeezed his hand and headed out. _Should I take a chance on him?_

Yamcha watched the man he loved most walk into the dawn. _Will he trust me enough to come back?_

The End 


	4. Midnight Madness

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered by_underscore_) Archive? You'd better.

Pairing Goku/Yamcha

A/U -Yamcha finds love can be deadly. Sequel to CANDY HEARTS.

Midnight Madness

Goku and Yamcha spent a great deal of time exploring their feelings after the tryst on the plane. It was a new discovery for both lovers, as they saw each other in a different light for the first time. By necessity they agreed to keep their relationship a secret.

Yamcha didn't care, as long as they could find free time to be together. The lovers got a major break. Chi Chi went out of town with Gohan to visit her father one weekend. It was glorious. Yamcha all but camped out at the Son house. Vegeta stopped through one morning to spar. He was somewhat surprised when a tousled Yamcha answered the door in a bathrobe.

"Baka. Why are you here?!" the saiyan prince demanded, looking over the z warrior in disbelief. "Don't you have a home?"

Yamcha yawned deliberately, running his hands through shaggy hair.

"I'm afraid I don't owe you any explanation, Vegeta. Now what do you want?"

The prince spluttered. "You dare take liberties at Kakarot's house? Where is he?!"

Yamcha pointed inside. "The kitchen, where else?"

"Move" Vegeta pushed his way past and went inside. Yamcha snorted.

"Nice to know your manners have improved."

xxxx

Vegeta stormed into the kitchen to see a familiar sight, Goku stuffing his face. Several platters and bowls were already emptied. The tall saiyan looked up, his mouth full of food, wearing nothing but sleep pants.

"Hub? Haho, Vugeta. Huv a seet."

Vegeta looked at him disapprovingly, his arms folded. "Really, Kakarot. Have you forgotten our sparring session again?"

Goku gulped down some boiled eggs. "Sorry. I didn't realize the time" he looked at the kitchen clock.

Yamcha entered the kitchen and sat at the table. "Leave some for me, will you?"

Goku winked at him. "Sure, anything" he shoved a plate at his friend.

Vegeta watched their exchange closely before continuing. "Are you going to spar before nightfall, Kakarot?"

"Sure. Just give me enough time to finish eating and then change" he slogged down a plate of sausages.

Yamcha made a face. "Ugh, Goku. We'll have to do something about those table manners."

"Give it a rest, Yamcha" Goku drank his juice with gusto. "You sound like Chi Chi."

Vegeta stared back and forth, eyes narrowing. "What is going on here?"

"Nothing. Hang tight, Vegeta. I'll be right with you" Goku dropped plates in the sink before bolting upstairs to change.

Yamcha filled his plate with food and ate silently. Vegeta watched Goku leave and waited until he was upstairs. After a pause, the ouji pulled up a chair next to Yamcha.

Eyes like coals bored into the handsome warrior. "I demand to know what's going on here!"

Yamcha looked up absently. "Demand away. I don't have to tell you anything."

Vegeta smirked, looking him over. "I see you've let your hair grow long. Once again you resemble the desert bandit."

Yamcha appeared disinterested. "What's your point?"

"Kakarot would prefer such an appearance. He is saiyan, after all."

"Is this going anywhere, Vegeta?"

"Saiyans are wild and want wild things."

Yamcha slammed down his fork. "If you have something to say, just say it!"

Vegeta's tail lashed in irritation. "How long have you been sleeping with Kakarot?!"

Yamcha stared in shock. "What?!"

A triumphant snarl. "You heard me."

"How do you know that?"

Vegeta sat back and snorted. "Hn! You smell like his sex. Besides, your own hormones reek."

Yamcha sniffed himself in surprise. "You can't tell any of that, Vegeta!"

"No human could, but a saiyan's senses are far more keen. I scented you when I came to the door. Now answer my original question!"

"I'm not quarry or game, Vegeta. And as for how long...it's really none of your buisness!"

Growl. "I'm making it my buisness, Yamcha. I dislike the idea of Kakarot wasting his time on a useless relationship-"

Yamcha was redfaced with anger. "Useless? Is that how you see genuine feeling, Vegeta?! If so, I truly pity you."

Cold laughter. "Stupid sap. I'm not talking about feelings. You bring nothing to the table, nothing at all. Once Kakarot gets bored with your looks and body, he'll move on."

Yamcha pointed a finger at the saiyan. "Sounds like pure jealousy to me, 'Prince'."

"Me, jealous? Of _you?!_ That's a joke!"

"Sure. You stole Bulma away from me, and now she's tired of you already-"

"Have a care what you say-"

"Two losers that deserve each other in my book!"

"Prick!!" Vegeta went for him. Goku entered the kitchen just in time, fully dressed.

"Hey! What's the deal here?!"

Vegeta sprung to his feet. "Your lover nearly made a fatal mistake."

Goku stared at them both. Yamcha glared at the saiyan prince, anger clearly evident in his eyes. The ouji stood with his fists clenched, tail puffed like a bristle brush.

"Vegeta...let's leave. Now" he wasn't taking no for an answer.

Yamcha protested. "But Goku-"

"I'll be back later. There's a few things I'm going to get straight around here."

xxxx

The two saiyans towelled down after their workout session. It had been intense and unusually silent.

"You're in a strange mood, Kakarot" Vegeta wiped his face. His muscular body rippled beneath his black bodysuit.

Goku sat in the tall grass. "Don't threaten Yamcha. I mean it!"

"He's nothing, Kakarot. You're a fool."

"Really? And what exactly does that make _you?!_"

Vegeta spun in surprise. "Meaning?!"

Goku tossed a look over his shoulder. "Everyone doesn't hide behind pride. You had your chance, Vegeta!"

"You dare speak to me like that? After everything-"

"I could care less at this point. Yamcha's been the best thing for me. And I don't need or want your approval."

The prince folded his arms, eyes pinched shut. "I see" he whispered, pain evident in his voice.

Goku noted the change in his attitude. He walked over and rubbed the sculpted shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta. I don't want to hurt you..."

"You already have."

"It's just...Yamcha accepts me for myself. I feel so free with him."

Vegeta looked up at him, his eyes liquid. "Crazy baka. You can't achieve completion with him. What do you plan to do, play in the back with Yamcha and walk out the front with your wife?"

Goku gritted his teeth. "Chi Chi and I don't relate, you know that."

The ouji stroked his face. "Hai. And Yamcha is fresh and new. But what happens when the novelty wears off?"

"This isn't a fling."

"No? Time will tell, koi. Perhaps I let foolish pride stand between us, but..."

Goku put a finger to his lips. "Don't say it..."

Vegeta grabbed the finger and kissed it. "Never forget. Ashiteru, Kakarot. Always."

Goku felt his throat tighten. Vegeta's allure never went away, despite their differences.

"I know" his own voice sounded rough. The prince kissed his palm.

"I'd better go."

Goku nodded. "That's a good idea."

xxxx

It was early evening before Goku returned home. Yamcha was downstairs watching cable.

"I wondered what happened."

Goku flopped down on the couch next to him. "Nothing, just a regular spar."

Yamcha was quiet a moment. He turned down the volume. "Goku, I need to ask you something."

The saiyan sighed. "Let me guess, it's about Vegeta."

Yamcha idly toyed with the remote. "Were the two of you...close?"

"I'm not sure how to answer that. We've always had a connection. It's pretty complex-"

Yamcha snorted impatiently. "What went on between you two!"

"Nothing, Yamcha, I swear it. Things got stopped before they got started."

"The way he acted at the club that night...makes me wonder..."

Goku looked away briefly. "It's over, Yamcha."

Equally dark eyes narrowed. "I thought you said you weren't involved!"

"I don't want to talk about Vegeta, okay? That's the past."

Yamcha gazed into his eyes. "And the present?"

Goku grinned seductively. "I'm looking at him. I'm sorry we missed spending the day together."

Yamcha relaxed a bit. A smile touched his features as he stroked Goku's face gently. "Well, it still isn't too late to plan something."

Curious frown. "Like what?"

"Well, it's a beautiful night and the stars are pretty. What say we go on a romantic picnic?"

Goku was fascinated. "At night?"

"Sure, I've got some cheese and wine, port sausages-"

Goku smacked his lips. "Now you're talking!"

"Not to mention homemade biscuits."

Goku grabbed him into a kiss. "Sounds great. Let's go."

xxxx

The pair flew across sparkling skies. Goku carried the blankets, Yamcha had the food basket.

Goku pointed at a nearby lake. "Hey, what about there? The water looks nice and clear!"

Yamcha smiled, his wild hair flying in the wind. "Sounds great. Let's go for it!"

Like twin comets they streaked earthward.

xxxx

It was a cozy tryst. Yamcha fed his sleepy saiyan grapes as they stretched out over bright blankets.

Goku purred. "You're spoiling me rotten, Yamcha."

Yamcha stole kisses across fluttering eyelids. "Mm. And the night is young."

"Bishounen" the happy saiyan rolled to his side, rumbling louder still. Velvety black eyes shone affectionately at his lover.

Yamcha traced slow circles over the chiseled chest. "I feel so lazy...and I love that sound you make."

Goku nuzzled his face against Yamcha's bronzed neck.

"You're beautiful, Yamcha. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

The z warrior sighed, his heart bursting with feeling. "When you say it...I _feel_ beautiful."

A pointed tongue lapped his ear. "It's true."

They lay wrapped around each other in silence, enjoying the mood under nocturnal skies.

Goku's eyes nearly closed in bliss. "I'm feeling really, really good" he purred again.

Yamcha cuddled. "Mm, me too. Roll on your stomach."

Goku growled contentedly. "Hentai..."

They were mellow from drinking wine. Goku flopped over as Yamcha settled alongside.

"I have really talented hands, Kakarot..."

Goku lay quietly, his body a warm buzz. He loved hearing his true name evoked wtih such passion. Only one other inflamed his blood by doing so...

He gasped as cool liquid splashed across his shoulder blades and down his back. The spiky head attempted to turn around and see...

Yamcha pushed him down, having none of it. "Uh uh. Stay still, my gorgeous saiyan. I've got some tasting to do..."

Goku stretched and cooed as a hot tongue lapped wine from his back. Smacking sounds filled the air as Yamcha sucked and licked flavor from hot skin.

"Mmfth. Saiyan wine. Excellent vintage."

"Arrrghh" a simian growl rumbled from the drowsy saiyan. Yamcha smiled as he sat up and enjoyed the view.

_It's amazing, the things about him I've discovered. Saiyans are such a primitive race, almost animalistic. I've never experienced anything like this before..._

Without thinking, the handsome z warrior massaged the lower back of his lover. A thick black tail slipped free of baggy pants, waving high in the air.

Yamcha grinned, catching it. "What's this. My prize?" he teased, stroking it gently.

Goku yelped in pleasure. "Yamcha-"

His lover grinned devilishly. "My little back massage popped this free, hmm?" he ruffled the dark fur roughly.

Goku rolled on his back swiftly, hissing in feral lust. The coal black eyes were wild. "I feel really gooood..."

Yamcha gasped in delight as his forearms were grabbed. Goku sat up abruptly to kiss him but paused suddenly, staring up at the sky. Perplexed at the sudden turn, Yamcha looked up also.

"What's wrong, Goku? What happened?"

The saiyan almost looked panicked. "The sky...grrr...don't you see?!"

Yamcha caught the strange growl and glanced up once more. "It's a beautiful night. I don't see anything, except the stars and moon."

Goku leaped to his feet, hurling Yamcha away. "Get out of here!!" he growled savagely.

Yamcha stared in shock and disbelief. "What the hell...are you crazy?! What are you doing!!"

The saiyan stood over him, looking like a wild thing. The swarthy features darkened into a mask of crazed fury, even as his eyes took on a red color...

Yamcha gulped, terror creeping into his mind. _What the hell is happening to him?!_

Goku threw his head to the sky and howled like a banshee, displaying prominent fangs. His tail bristled and puffed, lashing the air like a whipcord.

Yamcha staggered to his feet as he stared, a dim memory haunting him. "No" he whispered in fear. "I've got to get out of here!" realization shocked him into motion as he ran for his life.

xxxx

Yamcha raced through a thicket, adrenaline and ki fueling inhuman speed. The ground began to shake and vibrate. Panicked, he darted for the lake.

_If I can get away underwater, he won't see me. Kuso! What a fool I am...I forgot about the full moon, dammit!!_

"REEAARUGRHHH!!!!!"

Yamcha glanced back as he ran. Towering over the treetops was an angry Oozaru, thundering through the quiet countryside with ponderous steps. The beast struck out aimlessly, smashing the ground in rage. Roars rocked the skies for miles.

_More speed! Can't panic...if I take to the air he'll see me..._

Suddenly feeling very tiny, Yamcha tried to lose himself in the deep forest.

xxxx

Vegeta nearly got himself fried by a robot drone. A momentary lapse in concentration only cost him some singed hair.

In rage he blasted the drone to pieces. Swiftly the saiyan prince turned the gravity controls down to normal. He all but raced into the corridor outside.

Bulma was bringing him some food. "Vegeta, what??" she halted when he nearly bowled her over.

He waved her off. "I haven't time...there's an emergency with Kakarot. Contact the others and have them come here _now!!_"

Bulma stared. "Sure, but...what's going on? Is Goku in danger?"

The prince pulled off his gloves grimly. "No, but everyone else is."

xxxx

Oozaru Goku was thoroughly trashing the landscape. Hillsides were punched, trees torn up by the root and tossed about. The huge ape stomped and tromped, lurching towards a small town nearby.

In mute horror Yamcha watched the scene miles away from his vantage point perched atop a tree.

_I've got to do something, or Goku will kill those people. But what? I need to contact the others, but there's no way I'll get past him._

Handsome features hardened as Yamcha made a grim decision.

xxxx

The z warriors knew the drill, and as a rule were always prepared in case of dire threat. They all arrived within half an hour of Bulma's emergency call.

The group was grim. Piccolo, Tien, Trunks, and Krillen listened in tense silence as Vegeta explained the situation.

"Where the hell is Yamcha?" Krillen looked around. "You'd think he'd be here."

"I sense his ki with Kakarot's, but some distance away."

Trunks shook his head. "He's insane! No way can he battle Goku alone like that!"

Yairobi waddled in the conference room, swinging his sword. "I guess I'll have to be the hero again and stop him!"

Vegeta growled at him, flashing sharp teeth. "I know you cut my tail before, fatso. I haven't forgotten to repay your treachery!"

Yairobi waved his hands helplessly. "I ah, well, I'll be leaving you guys now, unless you still want me to join you, Vegeta..."

The saiyan prince pointed a glowing finger at him. Yairobi ran from the room.

Piccolo stood. "Now that the comedy act is over, let's get going. Vegeta, what do you want us to do?"

The saiyan pulled out a small device. "This is a solar simulator. I need the rest of you to create a distraction while I expose Kakarot to it's rays."

"Wouldn't it be simpler to cut his tail off?" Tien asked.

"No. Kakarot may not control his Oozaru form, but unlike Gohan, he is aware. You'll never get close enough to do that."

Piccolo's eyes went wide as he considered something. "Wait! What about you...and Trunks? How will you keep from transforming?"

"Only full saiyans transform. I can control my Oozaru, since I was trained during childhood as an elite."

"That doesn't explain Gohan!"

"A special case. As you remember, he was exposed to Gero's genetic ray. It allows him to grow a tail at will. But enough, we need to get going!"

"I just hope we have enough power to stop him" Tien commented.

"It'll take everything we've got" Krillen nodded in agreement.

xxxx

Yamcha couldn't wait any longer. Goku was rapidly closing on the small town. He flew at the huge form of his lover.

"Hey!! OVER HERE!!"

A deafening roar rattled his bones as the ape turned his way. Yamcha wondered briefly if he had a good life insurance plan. Goku rumbled at him, his ponderous weight and power gouging the earth in his wake. Yamcha flew in a wide arc, far away from the deadly hands.

"Goku it's me! Yamcha!!"

The huge Oozaru snarled in laughter. "I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, YOU LITTLE ROACH. COME AND GET SQUASHED NOW."

Yamcha flew high as a giant paw barely missed him. Goku snapped his jaws in rage.

" I CAN HEAR AND SMELL YOU FOR MILES. IT IS USELESS TO RUN."

The z warrior flew around his back, landing on the furry head. It was an extremely risky maneuver.

"Try to control it, Goku! Don't give in-"

The world nearly went dark as a huge palm lowered his way. Yamcha barely escaped, running along massive shoulders.

"HAVE YOUR FUN. I'LL HAVE MINE" Goku turned with startling speed, despite his giant size. Yamcha lost his footing on the thick fur and toppled. He was plucked from the air before he could fly away.

Oozaru Goku laughed. "I SUPPOSE IT'S FITTING THAT I CRUSH YOU. AFTER ALL, THEY SAY YOU ONLY HURT THOSE YOU LOVE-"

Monstrous fingers tightened around Yamcha in a crushing hold. He choked, feeling consciousness leave even as the pain increased.

"No!!" the z warrior gagged, rasping for air. "Won't ...let you..."

A savage chortle. "LET'S SEE...I LOVE HIM, I LOVE HIM NOT..." the pressure hardened even more. Yamcha began to see dots of color as he coughed up dribbles of blood. He gazed up at his executioner, a brutish animal that was his lover. The red eyes held no mercy, no compassion.

"I HATE TO DESTROY SOMETHING SO BEAUTIFUL, BUT NOTHING LASTS FOREVER. GOODBYE, DEAR YAMCHA. IT'S BEEN REAL!"

Yamcha closed his eyes in concentration against the pain. _Chew on this, you freak..._

"FINAL FLASH!!!"

A deafening roar rocked the air as Yamcha suddenly found himself falling once more. He managed to catch himself before impacting, floating gently to the ground.

Arms wrapped around bruised ribs as he stared up at the mammoth creature. Goku covered his eyes in agony.

"I'LL EAT YOU FOR THAT. MY EYES..."

Yamcha staggered back under the giant shadow. _I've got to fly...my only chance now..._

Painfully he levitated up. The Oozaru rubbed his eyes, blinking. A hoary head turned in Yamcha's direction once more.

"IT'S OVER, ROACH. YOU'LL PAY DEARLY FOR TRYING TO BLIND ME-"

Yamcha didn't even have the strength to avoid the gargantuan foot that closed over him...

xxxx

Vegeta spearheaded the frantic flight. Trunks pointed to the valley below as they approached. Large gouges in the earth and flattened forest marked a trail of destruction.

"What the frack...Goku did all this damage to the earth?!"

Vegeta nodded grimly. "Aye, boy. You've never seen an Oozaru before. You're about to get educated!"

"I hear something!" Piccolo shouted in the wind. "It's definitely Goku...and Yamcha!"

Tien's eyes widened in shock. "Oh no...look, guys, over the horizon. It's him!!"

xxxx

The warriors slowed their flight at the awesome sight before them. The towering Oozaru was a mountain of mayhem, smashing hillsides to dust and debris.

Trunks could only gawk at the apelike creature. "That's...that's Goku?!"

"I never thought I'd see this again" Krillen quivered. "It's a repeat of what happened with Gohan!"

Vegeta reached for the device in his pouch. "Kakarot isn't Gohan. Be careful of getting too close. He's aware of everything he's doing!"

"Then why can't he stop destroying everything?!" Trunks didn't understand. "He's totally out of control."

"He can't stop himself, Trunks!" Krillen shouted. "Not in that form-"

Vegeta adjusted the controls as they spoke. "With training, he could. However, he doesn't _want_ to."

That startled the group. "What do you mean?" Piccolo demanded.

Vegeta smirked as he stared at the rampaging Oozaru. "Training would allow him to control his body, but it wouldn't change his saiyan instincts. Being Oozaru brings them all out at once, regardless."

"Dammit!!" the namek swore. "Now what?"

"Fly in a pattern, you know the drill" Vegeta instructed. "And for Kami's sake, keep your distance. Don't let him get behind you!!"

Tien looked about. "I sense Yamcha...his ki is erratic."

"He might be hurt" Krillen surmised. "Let's go!!"

xxxx

"We should lead off, Piccolo!" Tien shouted as they flew relatively close.

"Split, then!" the namek bellowed. "Trunks, Krillen. Head to his side while we fly above. Vegeta needs position to use his device!"

"On it!!" Trunks shouted as Krillen nodded. They streaked in the opposite direction. Vegeta smiled, plummeting to a small mesa as a vantage point.

_This feels...wonderful. Hard to resist._

The saiyan prince focused his attention on the device he held. His hands trembled as he fought delicious sensations washing down his spine. The finely planed face tilted up briefly, dark eyes flashing at the lunar display high above.

_So long...since I've run...Kakarot..._

Moon rays teased him gently, heating him with sweet seduction...

xxxx

Piccolo flew high above Oozaru Goku. "HEY, you big ape! Look up here!!"

"RUARRGHHHHH!!!" the were-ape roared, looking up at the taunting namek.

The caped figure rotated in rapid circles. "What's wrong, Goku? Too slow?!"

"FOOL. YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR ME. PREPARE TO DIE!"

"No one's dying if we have anything to say about it!" Tien challenged, swooping across his line of sight.

"ANOTHER ROACH, LOOKING TO GET STEPPED ON" a giant paw swatted the bald warrior with amazing speed.

"Tien, look out!!" Krillen shouted, as he rounded to the other side. Tien tumbled through the air in a dizzy spiral. Trunks streaked to his fallen friend, catching him before impact.

"Krillen! Go behind him!!"

The diminutive warrior flew at full speed around the hulking behemoth. Massive jaws opened wide, exposing rows of savage fangs. Krillen attempted to bet behind, but the Oozaru turned with him. Those same jaws snapped in his direction with a resounding CRACK!!!

Krillen pulled up at the last second, blasting straight up. "He tried to eat me!"

"I WOULDN'T EVEN GET THE FLAVOR, YOU'RE SO SMALL" Goku bellowed. "A THOUSAND OF YOU COULDN'T MAKE A DECENT MEAL."

"Chew on this, then!!" Piccolo shouted once more, sending potent ki blasts down at the creature.

xxxx

Trunks set the dazed warrior down on a nearby hill. Tien shook his head in an attempt to clear it.

"What hit me..."

Trunks looked about. "Are you okay? I've got to get back and help the others."

Tien stared off some distance. "Hey, where's Vegeta? Why hasn't he used the device yet?!"

Trunks jumped to his feet. "Something's happening, don't you feel it? His ki is skyrocketing!"

Tien's eyes went round. "Oh no..." he staggered to his feet. "Trunks! We've got to get up there. Something is wrong...and if what I'm thinking is right..."

They stared at each other, horror in their expressions.

"Let's go!!" they chorused. Like twin comets, they returned to the fray.

xxxx

Piccolo felt like the proverbial spitball bouncing off a battleship. Blasts that would level mountains did nothing except enrage his transformed friend further. Huge blue beams lit the night, bouncing off the massive chest. A shout caught his attention above deafening roars.

"Piccolo! I sense Yamcha coming this way!!" Krillen shouted as he hurled energy discs in vain.

The namek backed away from the Oozaru, his face lit in eerie blue light. "Then let him get his ass over here!"

"Did I hear my name?!" An orange clad figure blazed their way.

Piccolo snorted. "Quit talking, pretty boy, and fight!"

"Yamcha! Where the hell you been?" Krillen flew in a random pattern, shouting at his friend.

"No time, bud!" Yamcha flew straight at Goku.

"HEY, Goku!! What's up, dude?!"

The Oozaru turned his way. "SO, YOU STILL LIVE. I CAN CORRECT THAT SMALL MISTAKE."

"You gotta catch me, first!" Yamcha zig zagged in a crazed line.

xxxx

Trunks and Tien flew to the isolated spot nearby where oddly, Vegeta was just standing with his back turned.

Trunks spoke first as they alighted. "Father! What are you doing? Why haven't you activated the device!"

A gutteral laugh. "I've had second thoughts..." his tail stood straight as a rod, the black fur bristled in all directions.

"If you won't activate it then give it to me!" Trunks shook his fist. "There's no time to waste...the others can't hold out for long against Goku!"

Vegeta spun around, eyes red and feral. Fangs gleamed as he laughed insanely.

"I think not" he hissed with a growl. "I rather like this...such a lovely moon!" he was heaving.

"Oh shit" Tien murmured, eyes wide. He took a defensive stance.

Trunk's mouth flew open. "What the frack's happening to him?!" he stammered, backing away.

"Ruarrrhh...you know what they say, boys...if you can't beat them...JOIN THEM!!" Vegeta screeched like a lunatic, his arms upraised. Fur sprouted across his body, tearing away clothing.

"Trunks, GET BACK!!" Tien yelled. "He's transforming, too!!"

The demi-saiyan forced himself to move. "I've got to get the device or else he'll crush it!"

Vegeta roared, his body now rapidly increasing in size and mass. The solar device clattered to the ground and rolled down an incline.

Both men fought down waves of panic as Vegeta towered above them now, blotting out the sky. A huge foot lifted high above them.

"Let's move!!" Tien bellowed as they were nearly stomped.

Oozaru Vegeta laughed. "GOING SOMEWHERE? I WANTED TO HAVE A LITTLE FUN."

xxxx

Piccolo, Yamcha, and Krillen continued to blast and circle Goku, their actions fueled by desperation now.

"Where the hell...is Vegeta?!" Piccolo gasped as he pressed another attack.

Yamcha continued to fly about as a distraction. "Don't know...but we can't keep this up forever!"

Krillen heaved an energy ball. "Tien and Trunks have disappeared too!"

Oozaru Goku swatted them away. "ENOUGH OF THIS. ALL OF YOU WILL DIE" mighty jaws opened, blowing out a tornado of flame that engulfed them all...

xxxx

From a short distance away, the other Oozaru watched in amusement. "IT WOULD APPEAR KAKAROT IS HAVING BARBEQUE. THERE'S NOTHING LIKE ROAST NAMEK ON A HOT SUMMER NIGHT."

Tien used the momentary distraction to fly down the incline. _Where the hell is that thing?!_

Trunks decided to draw his father off. "Hey! Down here!"

Thundering footsteps rocked the land as the mountainous were-ape towered above the trees. A were-ape that happened to be his father.

"Father! You said you could control your Oozaru form!"

"RRGGURRRRH...YES, BUT I NEVER SAID I WOULDN'T CHANGE!!" savage laughter rolled into a simian roar.

The demi-saiyan swore as Vegeta tried to stomp him. Like a shot he became airborne.

"All right...you want to play? Come on, then!!" he challenged.

The hoary head turned after him. "CHALLENGE A TRUE SAIYAN, BOY? I THINK NOT."

"We'll see!" Trunks flew in the direction of the other battle.

xxxx

Goku tore off a chunk of mountain and hurled it into the lake. Blind rampage had taken him over once again. Frantic, the warriors threw everything they had into their ki blasts. Multiple beams of color struck the huge beast as he ravaged the countryside.

Trunks could see their desperation. They were losing and running out of options. As Vegeta blundered behind him with ponderous steps, the other were-ape stopped his assault.

"VEGETA?"

Trunks flew between the two Oozaru, not a wise move. "Goku, listen to me! You've got to stop-"

"KAKAROT" Oozaru Vegeta said behind him. "I SEE YOU'RE HAVING A LITTLE SPORT?"

"RUARURRGHH!!!!"

"AH. ARE OUR FRIENDS IRRITATING YOU?"

"Vegeta, where's the device?!" Piccolo shouted in near exhaustion.

Vegeta Oozaru laughed, an odd rumbling sound. "I WAS HOPING YOU WOULD BE BARBEQUED. YOUR HEAD ON A STICK WOULD BE A TASTY TREAT."

"Just answer the question!" Krillen yelled, shaking his fist.

Oozaru Goku growled at him. Krillen threw his hands up in appeasement.

"Hey, big guy. Didn't mean anything by it..."

In response, Oozaru Goku belched another blast of fire. The warriors scattered madly in every direction.

"If he hits us dead on, we're cooked!" Yamcha yelled as he retreated.

Oozaru Vegeta swatted at Trunks, who slashed the monstrous palm with his sword. The giant ape roared with fury.

"YOU LITTLE PUNK...I'LL MAKE YOUR DEATH SLOW, GRIND YOUR BONES TO PASTE."

Krillen continued to zip around in a wide arc. "We need another plan!"

Piccolo lowered from the sky, his strength nearly spent. "I'm open for suggestions...if Vegeta doesn't have the device, then who?"

xxxx

Tien scurried about in the dark, frantically combing the area where the device was last seen before it rolled downhill.

_Shimatta! Where are you, you stupid ball! They're gonna be toast if you aren't down here..._

He sweated, mind racing for a solution. His eyes went wide suddenly as he nearly laughed at himself.

"Of course...let there be light!"

xxxx

Trunks barely managed to stay ahead of his father. Oozaru Vegeta nearly caught him twice.

"IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME, BOY. YOU'LL WEAR YOURSELF OUT SOON."

"No way!!" Trunks shouted in defiance. "Let's see how you handle...a super saiyan!!" he flashed gold as his aura expanded.

"BAH" Vegeta lumbered at him. Goku followed close behind, snarling with the sound of distant thunder.

With his increased speed, Trunks managed to avoid being caught. Krillen, Yamcha, and Piccolo settled on a nearby shoreline by the lake, pausing to regain their strength.

Piccolo fell to his knees. "We'd better hope...Trunks can buy us some time. I don't know how much longer I can hold out."

Yamcha stared at the apelike horrors, his heart cold. _My gentle love...would kill us all. I can't understand this._

"Yamcha, quit daydreaming! We need everyone with a clear head."

"My head's clear enough! But we don't have the power to hold them at bay, and time's running out!"

Krillen sighed in resignation. "What's Tien doing? I sense his ki in the area...we need him here!"

Piccolo watched Trunks avoid another attack. "He must be looking for the device...Vegeta clearly doesn't have it."

xxxx

Tien placed his hands against his face.

"FINAL FLASH!!!!"

The landscape was illuminated in brilliant light. Tien smiled as he spied the object of his search.

"There!"

He streaked towards a gleaming round object nestled in some shrubbery.

xxxx

Trunks had gotten too close. A huge fist knocked him from the skies, sending him careening across cracked earth as he made a gouge like trail.

Oozaru Vegeta laughed. "SUPER SAIYAN? MORE LIKE POOPER SAIYAN. IT'S OVER, BOY."

Trunks struggled to get up. He was bruised and sore.

"No...way...you won't win...father..."

Oozaru Goku growled. "LOOK UP AND SEE YOUR DOOM."

Trunks squinted at the looming outlines. "Not...over...yet!"

Yamcha pointed. "Quick, we've got to get Trunks!"

Before they could move, Vegeta double fisted the ground, causing an earthquake that rattled the countryside for miles around. The force tossed the z warriors in the air like rag dolls.

xxxx

Tien flew like mad, activating the solar device.

_I pray I can get there in time..._

He looked along the horizon. The hulking shapes were easy to see over the forest, even at night.

Tien felt his heart race. _Everyone's there...but their ki is so low!_

His speed increased, spurred by fear and adrenaline.

xxxx

The z warriors were exhausted and spent. They most nearly resembled a bunch of derelicts, tattered and covered with dust and bruises. The group lay sprawled in a tangle over broken earth near a small mesa. A sheer rock wall lay behind them.

"Does...anyone have...any ideas?" Yamcha staggered to his feet.

"I don't understand what happened" Piccolo coughed, resting on one knee. "Where's Tien, and why didn't Vegeta activate the device?"

Yamcha helped Trunks up. "You all right?"

The frazzled demi-saiyan shook his head. "How could I be when my own father is trying to kill me?!"

"POOR CHILD" a booming voice replied above them. In terror they looked up at the monstrous apes rolling towards them like an avalanche. The moon shone behind the simian monsters as an eerie backdrop.

Oozaru Vegeta laughed savagely, his gutteral voice a rolling thunderclap.

"NOW I WILL END YOUR PAIN...PERMANENTLY. THE WEAK MUST DIE."

The defeated warriors stared, awestruck at their seeming demise.

"Someone's got to do something!" Piccolo staggered up.

Yamcha blanked into a dreamlike stake. _Is this how it ends for me, Goku? Killed by someone I love?_

Animalistic roars rocked the atmosphere, as both were-apes pounded their chests and howled.

Oozaru Goku snarled in rage. "BY LAW OF THE JUNGLE YOU ARE GUILTY AS CHARGED. WEAKNESS IS REWARDED WITH DEATH!"

Krillen shivered as they loomed closer. "We're lost!!"

xxxx

Tien held the device high over his head and shouted down.

"HEY, YOU BIG APES. COME SEE THE LIGHT!!"

In rage the huge Oozaru turned at the insult.

Trunk's eyes went wide in surprise. "It's Tien!!"

"He has the device!" Piccolo shouted.

"Cover your eyes-" Krillen didn't get to finish. A blinding solar flare illuminated the night, casting everything into eerie white noise.

"RURARRRRGHHHH!!!!"

The were-apes crashed to earth, shifting and getting smaller...

A small, artificial sun bathed the valley in bizarre daylight. Near the edge of the lake sprawled two nude figures.

"It worked!" Yamcha laughed in relief.

xxxx

Goku squinted against the overwhelming glare, seeing Vegeta lying face down nearby.

"Vegeta! Can you hear me?"

The ouji turned his face and shielded his eyes. "Of course. Stop shouting, baka."

Goku sat up and looked down at himself. "Shimatta, we're butt naked!"

Vegeta pulled up to a kneeling position. He waved his tail at Goku deliberately.

"Hai, and many times before" dark eyes flashed fire over a sly smile. "Perhaps we can make up properly now, eh?"

Goku growled softly as the thick tail swiped his face. A small purr burst from his chest at the delicious scent.

"Vegeta...yamero!" his voice was rough with growing arousal. "The others will be coming this way soon enough!"

"Waku, koi? So am I" the air thickened with spicy musk.

"Fool! Why'd you come here, anyway?"

The taunting tail retreated. "That device that currently bathes us in light is mine. It's used to reverse saiyan transformations before dawn."

Goku squinted up again. "I see. But how would you use it on yourself?"

"Invasion teams always had at least two members. No more than half of a given force transformed, while the others kept the devices."

Goku looked at himself, pressing a forearm against a growing erection to cover it.

Vegeta noticed, his eyes lowering once more in seduction. "Kakarot...I'll do _anything_ to make things up with you" the voice was silken.

Goku responded with equally hot eyes, cheeks flushed. "A...tempting offer, Vegeta."

"What would you like to do?" the ouji's voice dropped to a sweet whisper.

A soft growl. "Bang you stupid in the bushes."

Vegeta licked his lips slowly as that tail waved again. "Hn..."

"Hey, there they are!!" Krillen's voice was heard nearby.

"Shit" Vegeta snarled as both saiyans turned at the sound. "Baldy has a propensity for bursting in at the worst times."

xxxx

The z warriors approached their comrades cautiously. Goku sensed their unease.

"It's all right, guys. We won't attack you."

Vegeta glowered at the tattered group. "Hn. You look like rejects from a shopping bin."

Yamcha snickered. "That's mighty tough talk...from a guy showing his ass!"

Vegeta snarled. "One ass isn't another."

Yamcha curled his lip. _What the hell?!_

Goku stood abruptly, his partial erection bobbing. "Listen, I'm sorry about-"

"Uh, Goku, maybe we should get you some clothes?" Trunks was clearly uncomfortable seeing his idol in the buff.

Tien made a face. "At least sit down, Goku! We don't need a show."

The saiyan scratched his head. "What's with you guys? Hell, we've all seen each other before-"

Piccolo was also disconcerted. "Tien's right. Take my cape and stop acting like a backwoods hick for once!"

"Vegeta still wouldn't have anything to wear" Krillen said as the namek moved to take off his cloak.

Yamcha lifted a hand. "Hold on. I know where some blankets are-"

"Get them, then" Vegeta interrupted. "I have no intention of appearing at Capsule Corporation like this!"

Yamcha smirked. "Be nice, Vegeta. I'd hate to see you get arrested for indecent exposure."

The ouji eyed him strangely. "My exposure isn't indecent. I've received nothing but appreciation" dark eyes flickered briefly at the other saiyan. Goku refused to look his way.

"Give it a rest" Piccolo wasn't interested.

"That isn't funny either, Vegeta" Krillen commented. "I don't like insinuations."

Yamcha flushed in anger at the innuendo. "Guys, I'll be back shortly" he took off like a streak.

Trunks watched him leave. "I don't get it...where would he have blankets in the middle of nowhere?"

xxxx

The time spent waiting was mostly tense. The saiyans paced and walked about, oblivious to their nudity while the others cringed in discomfort. Piccolo was annoyed beyond words.

"I've had enough of this peep show. If you want to parade around, that's your buisness. I'm facing this way" the stern namek turned his back.

Vegeta looked over his shoulder. "What a prig. No wonder Namek blood runs cool."

Piccolo snorted. "Saiyans are legendary for their sleazy appetites."

Goku glared at his friend. "Maybe you've said enough."

"Hai, or I'll quiet him myself!" Vegeta growled.

"Not on your best day."

Vegeta moved at the namek. "You challenge me?" Fool!"

Piccolo turned and laughed. "You wish to battle naked, and call _me_ a fool?!"

The ouji stared down at himself. "Kuso, I forgot. Another time, then."

Piccolo looked away. "Surely."

xxxx

Even the level headed Tien was fed up. "What's taking Yamcha so long with those blankets?"

Krillen was losing his composure as well. Goku and Vegeta continued to walk about on display, lacing the air with their tails.

"Could you at least sit down, please?!"

"All right!" Goku had a short fuse. The tall saiyan dropped to a sitting pose, folding his legs.

"Are you happy now, Krillen?"

"Yeah."

Vegeta sat in a neat pile, curling his tail around his waist. Trunks approached him, his face closed.

"Father...I need to know. Those things you said...did you really mean that? Would you have killed us?"

Vegeta eyed him steadily. "Yes."

Trunks gasped in shock. "You could do that...and not care?!"

The ouji looked away, his face a serene mask. "No doubt I would regret it later. But in that form, instincts rule over judgement and compassion."

Trunks stared at Goku in disbelief. "What about you?"

Goku nodded grimly. "Also true. I'm sorry, Trunks. And unlike Vegeta, I can't control my Oozaru form."

Tien just shook his head. Krillen sighed in resignation.

Trunks was silent a moment, staring at his feet. "You turn into monsters-"

"Hey!" Vegeta snapped his attention. "Now you listen to me, boy. You want to embrace being saiyan? Well here's your chance. It isn't about being a romantic warrior that saves the day. We are an ancient, barbaric race that lives for bloodshed and violence."

Even Goku winced at that truth.

"That doesn't mean you kill friends and family" Trunks retorted quietly.

"You can't possibly understand unless you are Oozaru."

"Then perhaps being saiyan isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Krillen interjected. "Hey, guys, take it easy here!"

Vegeta ignored him. He glared at his son briefly. "We will discuss this later."

Trunks looked away and didn't reply.

xxxx

Yamcha arrived shortly afterwards carrying thick blankets. Goku recognized them immediately.

The z warrior stopped momentarily, glaring at Vegeta who clearly was giving Goku the once over with his eyes.

"Here's yours!!" he all but threw it at the ouji's face.

Angered, Vegeta caught it with a motion too swift for the human eye. "Chikusome" he muttered, wrapping the material around himself.

Tien glanced at his friend. "What'd you do that for, Yamcha? You trying to tick Vegeta off?"

"I'm more interested in why he looked at Goku like that" Krillen commented suspiciously.

"Bah. Merely thinking that the baka spends most of his life in such a state, running about in the woods" the prince covered himself smoothly.

Yamcha wasn't buying it. "Yeah, right."

Krillen lifted an eyebrow. "Well, that much is true..."

Goku covered himself as well. "I don't know what you mean. Besides, I only run on weekends now. Chi Chi said the neighbors were complaining, and threatened to notify the authorities."

Trunks blinked at him. "Eh?"

Piccolo abruptly turned back around. "Goku! We need to talk about this transformation..."

Vegeta stared at his blanket and suppressed a snarl. _Kami! This garment reeks of..._

"Something wrong, Vegeta?" Yamcha was smug. The ouji curled a lip at him.

Trunks ignored them both. "Piccolo's right, Goku. We can't go through this every full moon! Besides, the authorities will be all over this place tomorrow."

"Perhaps you should have your tail removed again" the namek suggested.

"Go to hell, namek" Vegeta snapped. "Kakarot won't be butchered again-"

"I can speak for myself, Vegeta. What would be the point, Piccolo? It regenerates now. Besides, the solar device is quite effective, wouldn't you say?" he pointed skyward at the radiating beams.

"You haven't changed back, that's for sure" Krillen looked up also.

"But how to retrieve it safely?" Tien wondered. "If we take it down before you leave..."

"Hn" Vegeta considered the dilemma. He turned to his fellow saiyan. "Kakarot. Cover your head and shield your face away from the sky."

Goku gleaned the point, pulling the blanket over his head like a cowl. Vegeta copied the gesture.

"But how will that help? You'll still be exposed" Yamcha stated.

"It'll be okay like this, Yamcha" Goku reassured him. "These blankets block the rays, and as long as we don't stare at the moon we should be okay."

Piccolo was unconvinced. "All right, if you say so."

"Ill get it" Trunks flew up to retrieve the glowing orb. There was more awkward silence as the friends reflected on the night's events.

Goku watched the others carefully. He could sense their terror and revulsion, despite outward appearances. _I don't blame them._

Vegeta likewise picked up on the powerful emotions. _They accept and fear us. _

Krillen pierced the painful silence. "Uh...Goku? Can we trust you not to change again?"

The tall saiyan pulled the blanket tightly around his face. "Of course" his voice was soft as he smiled sharply.

Piccolo noted that his tail had slipped free and was waving a denial...

xxxx

The unnatural brightness disappeared and was replaced by nocturnal splendor once more. The z warriors watched the cloaked figures nervously, subconsciously edging away. Vegeta moved to Goku's side and laughed.

"Why, Kakarot...I do believe they're afraid of us" his voice had a sinister undertone.

Yamcha stepped forward and touched Goku's shoulder. "I'm not. I trust and believe in you."

Goku stared at him a moment. "Thank...you."

"So do I!" Trunks insisted, holding the silvery orb. "Perhaps more of these devices can be made, father?"

"I don't see why not" Vegeta was indifferent. "Now let's go, gentlemen. It's been a long night."

Tien wiped his forehead. "The longest of my life."

xxxx

Yamcha and Goku were silent as they flew home, each lost in his own thoughts. When they arrived at the Son house, Goku paused before opening the door.

"Yamcha...your faith in me meant a lot" the dark eyes were shining.

His lover looked at the sky. "Let's get inside, Goku. I don't want any accidents."

The saiyan growled softly as he was pushed inside. "I thought you believed me-"

Yamcha turned on the hallway light. "Yes, but I'm not stupid, either. You can't control it, love. And you wanted to change again, both of you. I could see it!"

Goku was floored. "How could you possibly know?!"

Yamcha dragged him down the hall to the bathroom. "I want to show you something" he shoved the saiyan in front of a mirror.

"Shimatta-"

Goku stared at his reflection. His eyes were nearly red once more, although the irises were still visible.

He gazed softly at Yamcha. "Sorry I lied...I just..."

Soft brush of lips. "It's been a long night. Let's go to bed."

xxxx

Yamcha had his hands full trying to calm his saiyan down. Goku was edgy and agitated.

Not to mention hot as a...monkey.

The saiyan had stripped naked and crouched on the bed like a cat. Yamcha stood at the foot of the bed in his robe trying to reason with his lover.

"Try to get some sleep, Goku. This night has been difficult for all of us."

Goku growled deep in his throat. "I don't _want_ to sleep, I don't need to rest."

Yamcha shook his head. "I disagree-"

The saiyan abruptly flared golden, his flame of hair glowing bright amber. Wild blue eyes narrowed.

"Come to bed. I want you..._now!!_" a thick yellow tail thumped the mattress in emphasis.

Yamcha didn't have to be saiyan to notice Goku's scent. The saiyan's hormones were in total overload, fragrancing the room with spicy musk.

It had an effect on his body, too, though not precisely a saiyan response. Yamcha felt oddly relaxed, yet more receptive to sex. He was determined to resist as long as possible.

"You'll ask me with consideration, Goku, or sleep alone."

The saiyan snarled, his fangs on display. "You stand on formalities with me now? I want what I want, Yamcha. Enough games!" he lunged at his lover with blinding speed.

Reacting with almost equal speed, Yamcha hit him point blank in the chest with a ki blast. The force knocked Goku back against the bedstand.

The z warrior stood fast, his palm still extended. The golden saiyan sat back in disbelief, his eyes round.

"You blasted me?" the thick tail curled in on itself.

Yamcha glared at him. "You deserved it. I may not have saiyan strength, but I won't be treated like a bed slave. Don't you see what's happening?"

Goku balled himself up, tail lashing in frustration. Crazed blue eyes narrowed to slits. "Grrrwrrr. No." he glanced out a side window. Pale beams leaked into the bedroom, faded and silvery.

Yamcha followed his eyes. "Dammit!" he moved to close the blinds.

"I don't need to be in complete darkness!" the saiyan shouted petulantly.

Yamcha was firm. "The windows stay closed until morning."

"RUARRGG. Have it your way!!" Goku clicked his fangs.

Yamcha turned on a large floorlamp that illuminated the bedroom in a soft sensual glow. He approached the bed slowly.

Small smile. "Does that feel better?"

Goku stretched out on the bed languidly like a greek statue, the warm lighting accenting his golden state. Yamcha sat on the edge of the bed when a golden tail swiped his face with ticklish strokes.

He twitched a grin. "I take it that's a yes."

Goku chose his words carefully. "Have patience with me...this is...difficult."

Yamcha stroked the curvy shoulders. Tense tremors rolled through the powerful frame.

"Easy, love. The moon is aggravating your instincts."

Another growl. "I know that already!" the tail puffed like a hairbrush.

Yamcha sidled alongside his lover. He didn't remove his robe, however.

"Listen to me" he kept his voice low and soothing. "I'd like to make love too, but I don't think that's a good idea. For one, I don't think my body would hold up after everything that's happened tonight."

Ice blue eyes slitted. "And the other reason?"

"I have to reconcile your Oozaru transformation in my mind."

Goku looked him over slowly. "You had senzu."

Yamcha sighed. "True, but I'm sore and exhausted."

That fuzzy tail tickled his face again. "I was just playing under the moon."

Yamcha shook his head slowly, dark eyes burning with intensity. "No. You meant to kill us. We can talk about that in the morning."

"Yamcha!" Goku moaned, rubbing up against him. The z warrior held him gently as the saiyan grabbed him and dry humped, grinding hips. Seconds later he released over Yamcha's robe, saturating it with sticky thickness.

"Relax, Goku. Just relax" soothing fingers stroked the muscular back, taking care to avoid the tail and sensitive areas around it.

There was no reply, but Yamcha could sense the tension ease. A deep purr rumbled in his ear. He smiled against thick golden hair that flickered before turning raven once more.

"You feel good, Yamcha" Goku crooned again, his voice drowsy and thick. His lover yawned lazily, even as a silken black tail wrapped his waist.

"Oyasumi, Goku."

xxxx

Tiny sun rays peeked through the shuttered blinds. Yamcha blearily opened his eyes and inhaled the rich musky scent of saiyan, stronger even than his own. Strangely enough he felt aroused and relaxed at the same time. Goku shifted, turning to his side. Yamcha admired the finely chiseled features.

_We have to talk, Goku. There's too much about you I still don't understand...I have to know what I'm getting myself into._

A bizarre thought flitted through his brain. _I'm in love with a monkey in human form._

xxxx

Goku eventually stirred against him. Black eyes opened sleepily.

"Hmm. Yamcha?"

"Yeah. Doing better today?"

Lips like hot silk brushed the warrior's eyelids. "Maybe. That depends."

Yamcha cuddled. "Oh? On what?"

Goku sat up abruptly and tore Yamcha's robe open. Muscled thighs straddled his lover as strong hands held him in place, effectively pinning him down.

Yamcha grunted as the heavy erection pressed against his groin. The saiyan's scent was grating his nerves now.

"Shit...you need to bottle that stuff...for an aphrodesiac, Goku!"

A fierce purr burst from the saiyan's chest. "I won't take no this time" coal black eyes glazed with open lust.

Yamcha panted, glancing at the waving tail. "We still...need to talk."

Goku licked his lips, seeing Yamcha's growing hardness under his own. "Who gives a damn about talking?"

Yamcha heaved, his excitement making him smile. "You know...sometimes it's good to go slow, Goku..."

The raven hair shaded wild eyes. "Grwwrrrrll. I never go slow" he plunged down on Yamcha's lower lip, biting it hard. Yamcha yelped in surprise, his body bucking underneath the saiyan powerhouse.

It was going to be a long morning...

xxxx

Yamcha had no idea how the bedroom got so wrecked. He lay dazed on the carpet as Goku lapped puddles of cream from his belly.

"Insatiable..." he murmured.

Eyes of dark fire looked up at him, the haphazard mop a sexy tangle. "Hn?"

Yamcha laughed weakly. "This place is a mess."

Goku edged up on an elbow and looked around the room. Afternoon sunlight burst in strongly now, casting harsh shadows against the wall.

Lazy yawn. "It's not too bad."

Yamcha struggled out from underneath him. "Are you kidding? Someone would swear a bomb went off in here!"

It was true. The top mattress was turned over on the floor. Bedsheets and blankets were tossed over furniture everywhere.

Yamcha blinked in stupefication. _And how the hell did the bedframe get so far from the wall?_

A fuzzy tail teased his nose, distracting the idle thought. Yamcha sniffed. That damned cinnamon again...

"Who cares? We can always straighten up later" sharp teeth nipped Yamcha's neck.

A gasp. "Let me up, dammit. It's nearly two in the afternoon, and I've got to eat something."

"Of course, love" Goku purred softly, smiling in seduction. "How inconsiderate of me" he rolled on his back, pulling Yamcha on top.

The ruffled z warrior heaved in surprise. "Wait, what-"

Strong hands tangled in thick hair, pushing his head down. A silky tail wrapped around his shoulders, holding him in place.

Yamcha flushed at the thick shaft bouncing beside his jaw. "You hopeless hentai!! This isn't the kind of 'eating' I meant!!"

Coal eyes burned on him. "It isn't?"

"No. Now for Kami's sake, let me up. We have to get out of this bedroom sometime!"

Sharp teeth flashed at him. "One last time, please? Then we can get up."

Yamcha pressed against saiyan strength, to no avail. "Like I have a choice" he smirked.

xxxx

That 'one last time' became 'three last times.' Yamcha had hoped sucking off his lover would quell some of the saiyan's excess energy. If anything, it fueled the sexual mania even further.

Even more surprising to him was the response of his own body. He'd never been so turned on in his life. Everything was swollen and hypersensitive. Bulma never affected him like this, and sex with her was good. But this...was extraordinary.

Bronzed bodies clashed in fury, one being stronger. Yamcha moaned in pleasure as Goku hammered him into submission.

It felt so good. He would have begged for the moment to last forever, but knew it couldn't.

'Kakarot...ghods...wonderful..." Yamcha gasped in ecstacy, heat and sensation bursting through his skin. A tail stroked his body slowly, curling a trail of warmth over tender spaces before tightening around his thigh. The sensual tickle nearly sent Yamcha over the edge.

Goku's frenzied pumping picked up intensity, as the hot saiyan pressed his lover further forward. Yamcha cried out in delight and pain, his face ground into the carpet as fire washed across his groin. Hands desperately gripped the plush rug with each thrust.

Rippling muscle strained for completion as Goku's breathing became more rapid, breaking into heated rasps. A roar and cry as he jerked one last time, fingers digging into pliant flesh hard. Liquid fire wrenched from his loins as he burst into the sweet heat below him.

"Hahh....ahhh....uhhh....haiiiii!!!" hips yanked in concert as orgasms washed over the lovers in waves.

The motion triggered Yamcha's explosion. A strangled scream ripped from his throat as he ground into the carpet, his own sticky flood seeping everywhere.

_Gonna die happy..._ Yamcha's eyes rolled back before the world went dark.

xxxx

He hurt horribly. Yamcha grunted, feeling genuine pain and soreness from hours of folly.

Purring rumbled in his ears. Yamcha grimaced at the warm weight on his back. Goku covered him like a blanket, his tail squeezing a thigh. Sharp canines nipped along his neck and ear.

He'd had enough. Yamcha swung an elbow out, connecting with Goku's ribcage. The saiyan rolled off with a grunt.

"Get off, you humping monkey!!"

Normally Yamcha never would have done something like this, but his lover was neither normal nor human. Goku merely lay on his side, purring contentedly.

Yamcha struggled to sit up, looking him over. Apparently his manic saiyan was finally sated.

"Had enough finally?!" the tousled warrior challenged, eyes flashing.

Goku smiled warmly. "Hai. You look so lovely like that."

Yamcha stared. "Like what, you lunatic!'

Another purr. "All scruffy. It makes you look tasty enough to eat" the saiyan reached for him.

Yamcha held out a palm. "Touch me again and I'll blast you!"

More rumbling, and a sleepy expression as the thick tail swept across bronzed thighs.

"Stop that. And knock off that noise!"

Goku stopped purring. "Sorry."

Yamcha rubbed his sore neck. "Kami, I must be dead. I'm bitten, bruised, and beat up...I should call the cops!'

Goku yawned. "You'll feel better once we get something to eat."

Yamcha winced, holding his backside. "I'll feel better after a hot bath. Aren't you even sore?!"

His saiyan angled up slowly. "Hai, somewhat. But I'll manage."

Yamcha staggered to his feet. "Time for that bath..." he turned to go down the hallway.

Goku followed him, tail swishing high. "I know, love..."

The z warrior gasped as he paused at the door. Somehow he found the strength to push Goku away.

"ALONE!"

xxxx

Goku decided to make himself useful. After showering in the second bathroom, he slipped on a robe and went into the kitchen.

A small smile lit his swarthy features. _I'll make Yamcha a meal for a king._

xxxx

Yamcha felt considerably better after his hot bath. He was weary, almost deliciously so. Muscles still protested motion, but at least he could move. A delightful aroma teased his nose.

The dark eyes closed briefly. _What's cooking in the kitchen?_

Walking carefully, he went to investigate.

xxxx

Yamcha wasn't disappointed. His eyes widened in surprise at the red linen table set. There were round goblets filled with mango juice, and a steaming service for two with coffee. Homemade biscuits filled a basket next to plates of spiced shrimp, rice, mixed vegtables, and steak. A bowl of fresh strawberries laced with sugar and cream made a central display.

"Goku!"

The dark saiyan turned and smiled. Yamcha liked what he saw. Thick shocks of raven hair ragged everywhere, shading the fine features. A purple robe hugged muscular curves Yamcha knew all too well.

"Wow. You fixed all this?"

Goku grabbed his lover. Yamcha was bronzed and gorgeous, his dark features a perfect contrast to his complexion. The saiyan pecked his cheek.

"Sit down. Let me do all the work, okay?"

"Hmm" Yamcha grinned and plopped down at the table. He sniffed. "Man, I am _starved._ And this all looks fantastic!"

Black eyes sparked with affection. "I'm glad you like it" Goku joined him.

xxxx

They ate with gusto. The food was so delicious, Yamcha decided to finish before they began their talk. Eventually dishes were cleared away.

Yamcha patted his stomach. "Unbelievable. And here I thought only Chi Chi could cook!"

Goku put some more fresh coffee out with whipped cream this time. "Surprised, huh? I'm a quick learner."

Yamcha motioned for him to sit as he nibbled on a mint stick. "Let's talk."

The saiyan's easy smile dropped. "Okay."

xxxx

Burning eyes lowered on Yamcha. "Did I mention you look so kawaii in that white terry cloth robe? I want to taste you all over-"

Yamcha gave a half smile. "Don't change the subject. I might have you spayed at this rate!"

The saiyan grunted in offense. "I wasn't going to do anything-"

"Not if I don't turn my back!"

"You misunderstood-"

"Like last night?" Yamcha used the opening to start.

"What do you mean?"

Yamcha tapped his fingers on the table. "I have some concerns, Goku."

"About me" it wasn't a question.

"That and other things."

The saiyan frowned, stirring his coffee. "What other things, Yamcha! Get to the point."

"I won't lie to you. That oozaru thing terrifies me. How do I know that someday it won't cost me my life?"

Goku pinched his face in pain. "What would you have me say? I'm a saiyan. I could wish it weren't a part of me, but what would be the point? I have no choice but to accept it."

Yamcha sighed. "I know all that...and I know under normal circumstances this wouldn't be an issue..."

"You forget I killed my grandfather not knowing. Krillen knew the truth, but everyone lied to protect me since I was so young. When I found out the guilt nearly destroyed me."

Yamcha took his hand. "And now? Are you reconciled with it?"

"Somewhat. Having knowledge of my true heritage helped, as did some sessions talking with King Kai."

"Did it help?"

"Tremendously. He gave me perspective, and said that grandpa...understood and forgave me."

A shadow fell across the saiyan's face. Yamcha gripped Goku's hand harder.

"Hey...sorry. I didn't want to dreg up memories like that, it's just-"

A sigh. "No, your concern is legitimate. I can only say that you've got to trust me, Yamcha. Trust me, and have faith in us."

Yamcha kissed his palm. "Okay...but if it happens again you'll excuse me if I freak."

Goku looked about absently. "I've had an idea for awhile now, and especially since this situation has presented itself..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe I should have Vegeta train me in oozaru form."

Yamcha folded his arms, snorting. "Yeah, I'm sure that will help!"

Goku noted the change in his demeanor. "What's your problem with that?"

"Based on what I've seen, he'd only make it worse. For someone who supposedly controls that form he didn't seem all that different from you."

Goku considered his words. "Maybe...but his judgement is unimpaired. What he did he _wanted_ to do."

"That's what has me worried!" Yamcha blurted in frustration. "Why would he want to kill anyone if he can control it-"

"It's a tight balancing act, Yamcha. That form shouldn't be maintained for any length of time, or control becomes a moot point."

"Then why train?!"

"You misunderstand me. Vegeta can control his body and mind, but _not_ his saiyan instincts. So while he may regret his actions later, he has no qualms while in Oozaru form. And it's worse for me. Would you rather see me go on mindless rampages?!"

"No...but I still don't like the idea of Vegeta being involved."

Dark eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What's really bothering you?"

A pause. "I saw the way Vegeta looked at you last night-"

"Looked at me! What the hell are you talking about now?"

When you first changed back. There was so much heat I could strike a damned match!"

Goku flushed. "I'm getting a little tired of this-"

"I've been around, Goku. Give me a break. Vegeta would've jumped you if we weren't there...or maybe _you_ would've jumped _him!"_

"Bullshit."

"You should've seen your faces...the two of you almost looked _high._"

The saiyan snarled. "You've been thinking about this all night? Masaka!"

"Not exactly, but it's bothered me since we got close. Or maybe not so close."

Canines flashed in a display. "I'm going to say this one last time...I was with you last night, not Vegeta. I didn't call out his name, I haven't begged him to be with me. Is your skull always this thick?!"

Yamcha rubbed his hair furiously. "Huh. Maybe I just need sleep. But there's something between you two, Goku, whether you admit it or not."

Goku sipped his coffee. "That's your opinion."

'No. You're blushing, and all I did was mention his name!"

The saiyan eyed him dangerously. "Maybe I should drag you back to bed-"

Yamcha smiled wearily. "You'd have a comatose lover. I wouldn't last two minutes as tired as I am."

Goku propped his head in his hands. "I wish I could convince you. Maybe you don't trust me, is that it?"

"It isn't about trust...not exactly."

"Now what!"

"Is there anything else 'saiyan' I should know? I don't want any surprises..."

Goku fell silent. He looked away uncomfortably.

Something was up, and Yamcha didn't like it. "Goku!"

A slow smile. "Well...it concerns sex..."

Yamcha pushed away from the table. "You've had enough for three people!!"

Goku laughed, his expression open. "Come on, Yamcha! That wasn't what I meant-"

The z warrior eyed him warily. "Don't even try for it. Now what's this about sex?"

"We...ah...saiyans have a cycle..."

"What's that mean?"

Goku blushed a little. "Well, call it the 'itch', you know? Where we have to mate, and-"

Yamcha paled. "Are you saying you go into heat?"

Big grin.

"WHEN!!" Yamcha wanted to know.

"Ah...next month?"

"HOW OFTEN!!"

"Uh...five times a year."

Yamcha winced. "And for how long?!"

A fuzzy tail coiled his calf under the table as the saiyan purred.

"Shimatta..." Yamcha swore, looking down. Goku smiled even wider.

"A week."

"A week?" Yamcha squeaked. "You have my permission to stay away!"

"I'll manage if you can't handle it."

Yamcha pulled the tail from his leg and looked it over. "And just how will you 'handle it?'"

The tail promptly coiled his wrist. Yamcha pulled it loose again.

"Will you cut it out-"

The mischevious fuzzy whip curled around his neck. Yamcha laughed, yanking it free for the third time.

"Keep playing, huh?" he ruffled the tip gently.

A loud purr was his response as the furry appendage fluffed out like cotton. Yamcha realized his mistake, releasing it quickly.

"I want no doubts about my attentions, Yamcha" Goku growled.

"You want ice dumped on you? Stay where you are!"

A pause. "There's no affair with Vegeta."

"Where'd that come from?"

Goku lashed his tail about. "Stop buying trouble? Why would I want Vegeta when I have a luscious bandit? Your eyes are beautful, and your skin is so soft-"

Yamcha flushed. "Flattery still won't get you any. I told you I'm worn out."

The saiyan licked his lips. "Hell, it was worth a shot. Can I just hold you, then?"

Yamcha sucked on a strawberry seductively. "We'll see."

xxxx

Yamcha insisted on straightening up the bedroom. His saiyan lover didn't see the point.

"You're ridiculous, Goku. What would Chi Chi think if the place was like this when she arrived?"

"It won't be. We have another two days, so why straighten it up now?"

Yamcha made a face. "Well at any rate, we need new sheets in here. Where's the linen closet?"

Goku pointed down the hall. "Why, is something bothering you?"

"Yeah, this place reeks. I'm opening a window" he moved to do so.

Goku yawned and sat on a chair. "Suit yourself."

A gust of air blew through the bedroom. "Now for these sheets-"

"I still don't see what the big deal is..."

_Freaking monkey!_ "Goku, are all saiyans so...driven by their...ah...'senses?'"

The dark head cocked at him curiously. "Hn?"

"Instincts" _talking animals..._

Fanged grin. "Come close. I'll tell you" the jet black tail wagged slowly as Goku curled his tongue out.

Yamcha snatched up the old linen. "Kami take it, are you in rut or something?!"

The swarthy features darkened as if in concentration. A slow smile spread on his lips.

"Actually, no. At least not yet. You think me an animal, Yamcha?"

The warrior paled. "What? No..."

Another yawn. "It's all right, I sense your feelings. But it turns you on, huh?"

Yamcha didn't want to examine that too closely. "I don't know if I want to go there-"

"Live scents don't bother saiyans. We can tell the difference between fear and arousal, anger or happiness."

Yamcha was fascinated despite himself. "You can actually 'smell' a person's mood?"

"Of course. But it's nothing you focus on as a rule, unless you're thinking about it."

Yamcha krinkled his nose at a particularly offensive bedsheet. "What about me?"

Goku sniffed. "You're slightly turned on, but mostly apprehensive."

Dark eyes lifted in astonishment. "That's right-"

"I think your fatigue has something to do with it. Not to mention the other unresolved stuff in your mind."

Yamcha rolled up the sheets. "Goku...I trust you. Your track record speaks for itself."

"You know that, but you don't _feel_ it. That's okay, I understand."

Yamcha stared out the window. "Things are going so well. I'm just worried that...outside forces might ruin it."

A growl. "I see. Would this 'outside force' be Vegeta?!"

"I didn't say that."

Another sniff. "Stop lying...your scent just changed."

Yamcha slammed the sheets down and stalked over to Goku, grabbing the collar of his robe.

"Okay, you want a straight shot? Vegeta's hanging around the edges. You think I don't know he's just waiting for an opportunity?!"

Black eyes glazed in shock. "I don't care what you think he's 'waiting' for-"

A snort. "You should. I'm not doing a three way, Goku. That's _out!"_

The saiyan stood abruptly, his tail puffing into a fur ball. "Three way?! What the hell-"

"You heard me. I'm not going to share you every other night with that prick."

"You haven't listened to a word I've said!" Goku challenged, shaking him.

"That's because your words make little sense in light of what I've seen."

Goku growled. "You haven't seen anything."

"No? Vegeta's little scene at the club? What was that about, hmm?"

His saiyan lover released him. "Nothing, just a misunderstanding-"

Yamcha laughed derisively. "He clearly was expecting something from you, and I don't mean holding hands!"

Goku pushed Yamcha up against the wall, snarling dangerously. "I'm fed up with this. I should-"

"Careful, I might think you have something to hide" Yamcha glared defiantly. "By the way...some of my friends at the club informed me about your little 'kiss' in the parking lot!"

Goku paled, backing away. "What?"

Yamcha pushed him off. "Oh, yeah. It was all the talk. I heard you snatched the 'badman' outside and nearly took him over a parked car!"

The saiyan nearly turned purple. Yamcha smiled in satisfaction.

"I don't need a saiyan's nose to know the truth here. Your reaction tells me everything I need to know."

"There's nothing to talk about" Goku was sullen, his hands dropping to his sides.

"Not admitting it doesn't make it go away. Maybe it's chemistry. Maybe it's a saiyan thing. Or maybe..." Yamcha paused, "you're in love with him."

Goku jerked his head away in anger. "Maybe you're looking for excuses."

Yamcha was silent a moment. "Did you kiss him?"

Eyes like flint burned with intensity. "Yes. Are you satisfied now?!"

Yamcha folded his arms with a smirk. "As a matter of fact, I am."

"Wha-"

The z warrior took his hands gently. "I just want you to be truthful with me. I know I have no real claim on you since you're married-"

"Yamcha, please. No more, okay?"

The bandit smiled softly. "You already know what _I_ feel" lips brushed against long black lashes.

Goku purred, nuzzling his face in the mop of black hair. "You're something else, Yamcha. We're so good...so _right_ together. You make me feel wonderful."

Passionate kiss. "I was hoping you'd say that."

xxxx

True to his word, all Goku did was hold his lover as they watched the large movie screen downstairs. Wild contrast in color and shadow cast over them in the darkened rec room.

Soft nips on a shell shaped ear. "So, was that our first fight?" the saiyan rumbled.

Yamcha sighed, curling back into Goku as a thick tail wrapped his waist possessively. He stroked it gently.

"Hmm. I guess. Maybe we should fight all the time, then" he arched his head back for another kiss. Goku happily obliged him.

"Mmm. That delightful perfume again."

A lick on Yamcha's nose. "What perfume?"

"Yours. It's like cinnamon spice...sometimes it gets me hot, but right now it's so soothing."

Muscled arms tightened around the z warrior. "Glad you like it."

They nuzzled and cuddled, drifting off as the movie played on. Goku sighed in total contentment, his face buried in Yamcha's thick hair. His eyes closed in quiet...

_A spark grazed his mind, stroked his soul. So far away, yet closer than the nearest touch._

/Kakarot./

Obsidian eyes opened a crack. /Vegeta?/

/Sekushii./

/Dame da!/

/Your separation is a strange one./

/I still have Gohan to consider. Chi Chi agreed./

A pause. /I must admit, you and the bandit make a nice couple./

Goku's eyes widened in silence as he held Yamcha. /Thank you./

/However.../

/Don't start!/

/I love you, baka. Musaboru, day and night...it was all I could do to keep from jumping you yesterday./

/Ghods! Don't do this to me, Vegeta.../

/Forgive me, I can't help myself./

/Huuhh..../

/We have to talk, you know./

/I know./

/And your plans?/

/Yamcha is mine! I mean it.../

/Hai, we'll see.../

/I'll need you to train me, ouji./

/???/

/My oozaru form.../

/Agreed. It will be difficult, Kakarot, since you are an adult. Training normally must take place during childhood to be effective./

/I understand./

/It frightens your bandit, ne?/

/Hai, he fears for his life yet loves me./

/Earthlings are odd creatures./

/Sometimes. We'll talk later, Vegeta./

/Hai. But I would hear it before I go.../

/Vegeta.../

/So many nights...so many things said./

/Hai./

/Just between the two of us. No one else need know./

/I love you, Vegeta. Nothing has changed./

/Ja ne, koi./

/Ja ne./

Goku closed his eyes once more, feeling oddly at peace with love's contradictions.

THE END 


	5. Booty Call

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered by_underscore_) Archive? You'd better.

Pairing Goku/ Vegeta/Yamcha

A/U -Never trust a saiyan who's gotta have it. Continuation of MIDNIGHT MADNESS.

Booty Call

Yamcha stretched and yawned, blearily staring at the raging thunderstorm outside the bedroom window. Loud thunder rumbled constantly while jagged lightning cracked the atmosphere. The bandit smiled at his sleeping lover as wild light and shadow danced across his features.

Yamcha stifled another yawn. _Kami, I think he could sleep through a hurricane._

A muscular arm flopped possessively over the saiyan as Yamcha snuggled once more. He buried his nose in Goku's thick mop of hair, revelling in the soft texture.

_At least we have another day before Chi Chi gets back. The storm is kind of relaxing, in a way._

The pattering of raindrops against plate glass eventually soothed him to sleep.

xxxx

Vegeta stared at the storm from his bedroom at Capsule Corporation. Bright flashes illuminated his stern features as he lay beneath warm blankets.

_Kuso, I'm going insane. This storm reflects my mood._

He sat against the bedstand, looking down at a tent sized bulge under the blankets. A furry tail twitched in agitation.

_Kakarot...I can't stand this torture._

The ouji closed his eyes and pulled himself slowly. He grimaced, the hypersensitive flesh throbbing with need.

_Shimatta, this hurts like hell. I refuse to lie here any longer._

Abruptly leaving the bed, he pulled on a spandex body suit and opened the window, feeling wet spray pummel his body. He didn't even bother with shoes.

A faint smile curved his lips. _I always get what I want._

Soundlessly Vegeta leapt from the window into raging skies.

xxxx

Goku jolted awake at a sudden thunderclap. Dark eyes blinked at the electrical display outside. He rubbed his eyelids.

_Hm. What a dream...this storm won't let up, either._

He glanced behind his back at heavy warmth. Yamcha had curled against him snugly, molding their bodies together. Goku pecked his bandit on the forehead.

_At least you can sleep, which is more than I can say._

Goku angled to a sitting position carefully. They'd made love earlier, and he was briefly sated. But now his body raged again, his mind haunted by sights and scents from the previous night...

"I'll do _anything_ to make things up with you."

_I should have jumped his back._

"Shimatta! We're butt naked!"

"Hai, and many times before..."

_Don't I know it! Kami...those nights we spent together..._

And that perfect, plump ass. Taunting, teasing....

_He smelled so good!_

"What would you like to do?"

"Bang you stupid in the bushes."

"Hn."

_Damn you, ouji. Your scent drives me wild!_

Another blinding flash from lightning startled Goku from his introspection. He was swollen, his body strained from the fantasy of seizing that perfect flesh. Obsidian eyes slitted as he stroked himself slowly, staring into the storm outside. A small growl keened low in his throat.

Blood pounded in his ears even as his tail pounded the bed. A snarl ripped from him as fangs exposed. Goku glanced down at the sleeping Yamcha, his features relaxed and peaceful in sleep.

_You need rest, but I need something else._

A crack of thunder made him pause as he moved to bite. Suddenly he sensed a familiar ki, his head yanking abruptly at a motion in the window.

Vegeta stood outlined against the storm, his face in shadow. A velvety black tail waved at Goku in invitation, curling at the tip.

/Come!/

xxxx

Goku licked his lips at the living apparition in his window. The distant flash of lightning illuminated the regal features. Eyes dark as the midnight sky glowed with animal lust. Vegeta smiled slowly, his tongue doing a lazy curl over his upper lip.

"Vegeta" he growled with a smirk, his tail fluffing thickly. Soundlessly he bounded to his feet like a cat, pulling on some sleep pants. Vegeta disappeared from the window. Goku opened it and flew out without once looking back.

xxxx

Yamcha turned over, frowning at a wet spray that slapped his face.

_What the? I know Goku better not be trying to..._

KRAKOOOMMM!!!

The z warrior jolted upright at the booming thunder. He rubbed his head and stared at the open window.

"What? Goku??" he looked about in confusion at the empty space his lover once occupied.

Yamcha looked over at the digital clock. _Two fifteen. Where the hell would he go in a storm like this? I don't sense his ki anywhere in the house._

Stumbling to his feet, Yamcha closed the window. "This is crazy...what'd he do, just fly out?"

The frustrated lover climbed back into bed and slipped under the covers. Wet spray had moistened the room, giving it a musty feel. Yamcha held a sheet against his nose, inhaling that familiar saiyan scent of heavy musk and cinnamon.

He frowned. _Man, it's really strong again. Whenever Goku gets horny it's potent like this._

Dark eyes narrowed in suspicion as he stared into space. _No, I won't think that. He's probably somewhere cooling off._

xxxx

Two saiyans blazed through the raging storm, their foreplay a challenge to the elements themselves. They taunted each other with dizzy spirals and lazy loops, nearly colliding several times and pulling up at the last instant.

Playful laughter burst from them both, barely heard above the storm. Goku spun in a spiral, his black flame of hair wild in wind and rain.

"I knew you would call, Vegeta!!" he was jubilant.

The ouji laughed again, his hair equally razed. "And I knew you would come!!" he zipped around his fellow saiyan in tight circles.

Drenching rain held passion at bay, but only to a point. Both saiyans soon felt the craving. Like two comets they collided, solid flesh impacting.

"Vegeta..." Goku held his ouji tightly.

The prince panted against driving rain. "Hai...this storm is nothing...compared to the one that rages in me, Kakarot."

Goku stared into eyes like liquid ink. Soft lips parted as they kissed passionately.

/I've thought of nothing else./

/You make me crazy.../

The two figures hung suspended in the storm for several minutes, touching and exploring. Tails roamed and stroked rain slickened bodies tenderly. Finally, Vegeta pulled out of the kiss.

"Come, koi" the deep voice was husky. He took Goku's hand and tugged him earthward.

The taller saiyan panted, his body tight with desire. "Yes, anywhere."

xxxx

Yamcha couldn't sleep. He turned on the radio and listened idly to a talk show.

_My gut is warning me about something. This doesn't feel right. Why the hell has Goku disappeared like this, in the middle of a really bad storm? It makes no sense._

The handsome warrior frowned in concern. _Our relationship is good, but I still have no idea how strong it is. And this saiyan stuff worries me...Goku's not what I thought he was._

Yamcha stared out the window at the continuing storm. _I know you're a good guy, Goku...but you're...a beast, an animal. There's no other way to say it. And here I am with you, so what does that say about me?_

"Where the hell _are_ you?!"

xxxx

Goku and Vegeta alighted down in a deep grove shielded by trees and shrubbery.

Goku purred in the ouji's ear. "Is it safe here, Vegeta? With the storm, these tall trees-"

Vegeta arched against him. "There's a small cave behind this grove."

Goku squinted against the rain. "Caves are too hard-"

Vegeta pulled his tail. "A bed of moss grows inside. It's thick as a carpet-"

"Enough talk. I can't wait any longer" Goku dragged his ouji across the grove to the entrance.

Vegeta purred in satisfaction at the warm press of their bodies. _A perfect night for loving._

xxxx

They needed no words once inside. Strong hands pulled away wet fabric, freeing them of all constraint. Hot, slickened skin rubbed in tight friction as they frantically kissed against a cave wall. Erections bumped and strained as velvet tails wrapped around tight torsos.

Goku rasped in Vegeta's ear. "Ghods, how I ached for you, 'Geta..."

Sharp teeth nipped the corded throat. "Hai, my bones burned, too..."

Goku ran his hands down rippling muscle, gripping the plump ass. "I'll have this" he growled.

Vegeta grabbed Goku's erection. "Mine" he hissed. They fell down into the soft moss, groaning...

xxxx

Yamcha finally got out of bed and went into the kitchen. _Maybe some tea will help relax this knot in my gut._

The z warrior paced a bit, his mind distracted. _Something is up. I want to trust this, trust Goku...but something about his nature worries me and I can't put a finger on it._

He reached for a mug. _I wonder how Chi Chi did it all that time, living with him. Maybe that's why they were never close. Goku assimilated because he had to..._

Yamcha filled the tea kettle. _His alien ways are too strange...and I have no idea what to expect next._

He plopped down at the table, sulking.

_Shimatta. I feel like a character out of a stupid soap opera..._

xxxx Vegeta slammed Goku on his back and grabbed the thick thighs, throwing them over his shoulders. A hot mouth suckled, tasted, and lapped at bronzed skin, pausing to work over the swollen teats. Goku moaned and writhed as the slithering tongue traced wet trails over his abs and belly. A thick tail puffed and slinked along the cleft of his ass, taunting with ticklish sensation.

"Va..Veg..eta..." strong hands grabbed the wild head, gripping the soft texture of hair in a vise. The maddening mouth worked lower, capturing his balls and chewing them gently. Goku bucked in pain and pleasure, his back arched in silent bliss. Fierce bites mingled with soft kisses across his collarbone, firing the blood, making him heave with savage need. He clutched his ouji tightly, wrapping arms and legs around the strong body. Tails ruffled and coiled with abandon.

Vegeta growled now, his nails digging sharply into pliant flesh. He reared back suddenly, rubbing his erection in a sensual dance against his lover's thigh.

Goku stared with lidded eyes, lust boiling his blood as Vegeta's precum moistened his leg. His tail thumped as the ouji lifted that same leg high and suckled the inside of his calf, lapping more wetness in a trail down to his groin.

"Stop teasing me!!" Goku roared in frustration, his cock bobbing wildly against heated skin. Vegeta turned, licking his lips hungrily.

And transformed.

Goku rasped breathlessly as the dark flame of hair grew even longer and more shaggy. But the eyes were what held the enraptured saiyan in silence. Fierce, wild...

and completely, utterly red.

"Ve...geta?" Goku managed through his haze.

Ruddy lips pulled away from fangs in a smile. "Yessss."

A growl. "You look...hot...what?"

"Later" the ouji snarled, wetting his fingers slowly. Goku moaned as the digits penetrated, stroking him to new heights of madness. Vegeta showed no mercy, massaging and stretching his heat until he nearly cried for release.

"Beg me" a gutteral growl rumbled as Vegeta positioned himself.

Goku arched up, grabbing the tight hips closer. "H...hai, my ouji...I want it...please...aughh..." his tail wrapped wildly around the bronzed neck, pulling him forward. Sculpted thighs spread wide in a wanton display.

Vegeta plunged inside, wasting no time with subtlety. He hammered into the tight heat, grimacing in delight at the sweltering sensations of flesh against flesh. Goku watched him soundlessly as he was pounded, his body a sweet ache of burning need.

Seconds later a keening wail assaulted his ears as Vegeta jolted and burst inside him, his head tossed back in primal fury. The motion sent Goku over the edge as he spasmed and exploded, spraying his lover in a creamy baptism of fire. Vegeta gasped and fell forward, landing heavily against his chest.

A few minutes went by as the two saiyans clutched and shivered in silence, regaining their senses. Goku eventually found his voice.

"Vegeta. Look at me."

The regal head lifted. Red eyes gazed down with blazing intensity.

Goku stared at his appearance. "I want to know...what the hell happened here?"

A smirk. "We made love, baka" he slowly licked a streak of cum from his forearm.

Goku snorted. "Funny. Why have you changed? There's no moon tonight!"

Vegeta smiled a moment. "How very interesting" his tail lashed slowly.

"What's so interesting?!"

A nip on his throat. "I'll answer all your questions later..."

Goku growled, annoyed at his secrecy. "Fine!" he lifted the prince from his stomach, forcing his withdrawal. Vegeta yipped in surprise.

"Kakarot?!"

"Quiet. My turn!!" he flipped the ouji on his belly and pinned his shoulders down.

Vegeta looked over his shoulder seductively. "Want more?" a thick tail stroked along Goku's face, leaving a trail of scent. Goku nipped along the furry length, eliciting a loud moan from Vegeta.

"Hai, I'll have all I want" Goku reared back, kissing and massaging the plump ass. Vegeta squirmed, his tail looping and fluffing. The tall saiyan took his time fondling and biting the round globes, licking them thoroughly before running his tongue along the cleft. Vegeta wiggled and strained, his hands gripping the moss bed as tight hips rolled in frenzy.

"Kami...Ka..karot...please...hurry!"

That same tongue circled the base of his tail, over the tiny scent buds nestled there. Vegeta yelped and jerked, his erection swaying heavily beneath his belly.

Goku purred, stroking himself to ease the pressure. "Hn, like that? You'll get more" he licked the length of fur slowly, tortuously. Vegeta shivered, grinding his hips in rapid circles. The wild head flew back as his body arched, sweat rivering over bronzed skin.

"Pah...please...whatever you want...K...ka...karot!!"

"Anything?"

"Yes!"

"Get on your knees" Goku growled, sucking the tail tip. Vegeta howled, his ass yanking high from the touch.

"Up, I said!"

Sculpted thighs raised and parted. Goku panted, straining to hold himself for a few seconds more. He thumbed the puckered opening before sliding inside slowly. Vegeta moaned, swaying his hips, his tail doing a sinuous dance over his back.

Goku thrust quickly, his control gone. Vegeta slammed back with equal force as he was battered from behind. Heat burst from their skin as the tempo increased, growls mingling as they rammed glistening flesh in fury.

Perfect bodies strained in bold relief. Vegeta was rocked and lifted as he was pistoned, his head snapping back with each thrust. He let out a silent cry of pain and ecstacy, a scream rattling low in his throat.

Goku snarled savagely, eyes slitted as he soared to explosion. Hands snatched Vegeta by the hair as he pushed the last stroke home.

"Oh ghod...oh ghod...OH GHOD!!" the ouji shrieked as his body bowed and bent, thrashing out of control as he fired thickly over the ground. Goku yanked one final time over him, arching high before a tide of pleasure ripped his senses, flooding his lover with slick warmth.

"VEGETAAAAA!!!!"

Blindness and insanity, it all melded into a kalidescope of hazy red pleasure as they clutched and quivered before collapsing. The two saiyans lay sprawled in the dark cave, their storm finally spent even as the one outside raged on.

xxxx*

Vegeta remembered smiling face down in a pile of moss as thunder cracked outside. Blearily he turned his head to the cave opening. The rain and wind continued unabated. Lightning flashes lit the cave walls in bold contrast.

"Hn" red eyes blinked drowsily. Goku grunted at the sound of his voice.

"Geta" he panted, licking a curved ear. His tail stroked along his lover.

Vegeta purred softly, his own tail looping around Goku's back in response. "Get off, baka. You're squishing me."

A wet tongue licked the nape of his neck. "I just wanted to keep you warm, Vegeta."

"I'm warm enough. Now off" a muscled arm wedged the tall saiyan back. Goku yawned, edging his back against a crook in the cave wall. He pulled his ouji into his arms. Fingers brushed the angled jaw of his prince before he tilted the fine face up.

"You still haven't told me about this change."

Vegeta smirked. "You don't like it?"

Goku looked him over again. "On the contrary...you look real sexy. Wild. But that isn't the point. What happened?"

Vegeta snuggled. "This is the true form we descended from, Kakarot. The genetic coding is so strong in our kind we can revert."

Goku was fascinated. "Revert to _what?"_

"Oozaru."

"What?! I thought the giant were-ape form-"

"Our race developed that aspect of oozaru later, over thousands of years."

"What about power levels?"

A furry tail stroked across them. "As you know, in our giant form strength increases tenfold. In the smaller version the factor is half that."

"But how is this possible without the moon? It's a stormy night!"

"This form has some advantages, like agility and speed. The giant were-ape is cumbersome and requires space. Also, this version of oozaru doesn't require a full moon. But the contradiction is that you can only do this change at night. This 'smaller' transformation is impossible during the day, whereas the giant form can be stimulated at any time by artificial moonlight."

"I knew nothing of this before, and I've never transformed that way!"

Vegeta purred smugly. "Are you certain? Have you never felt a strange surge of power, as if your instincts were raw and pure?"

Goku lay back, searching his memory. Growing up in the woods...he led a simple, wild life. Running through the forests at night, feeling free..._

He frowned. "I'm not sure, but I don't think so."

Vegeta stared at the storm. "You lived in a remote area, Kakarot. No one would see you."

"Maybe, but this is all strange to me. And after the destruction of the palace, grandfather made certain I didn't go out at night. The habit stayed with me through adulthood."

"Hn" Vegeta smiled oddly. "Earthlings. They cut your tail, hid you at night...it changed nothing."

They were silent awhile, enjoying the lazy comfort of mutual body heat and the lulling patter of rain. Goku closed his eyes and inhaled. Something was different. The air was electric in his nostrils, the scents of water and wind captured his attention like never before. Everything was overloading his senses. The aroma of Vegeta's hot spice and musky sex, mingled with his own...the cool damp earth and 'green' odor of moss and growing forest...

A soft growl. "What the hell..."

Vegeta turned a little and stroked his face. "Hai, feels different?"

"Vegeta! Something is...off. With me."

The ouji stretched lazily against him. "Not at all. You're a perfectly normal oozaru."

xxxx

Goku sat up abruptly, nearly toppling his prince. Vegeta snarled at him, tail puffed in annoyance.

"You're ruining the mood-"

Goku touched himself all over. "I seem the same."

Vegeta grunted impatiently. "Well if you must know, go look in a water puddle outside."

"I'll be back" with catlike grace, he bounded to his feet and strutted into the storm, seduction and power in his stride. Vegeta licked his lips at the vision of male beauty, his sculpted body and ass rippling with rivulets of rain as that tail swished...

_Kuso, I want to hold him all night!_

Goku glanced about in the blinding rain, enthralled at the feel of wet spray against his skin. He'd almost forgotten how much he enjoyed running through the forests nude. Nearby he spied several large pools of water collected in small pits of soil and stone.

"Now I'll have an answer to this mystery..." he stalked over and stared at his reflection.

"Kami!!" the saiyan was stunned. Like Vegeta's, his eyes were solid red. He gawked at his hair. It had grown and completely shagged out, although it retained the same lopsided pattern. Lightning flared over his head once more, providing an eerie flash of recognition.

Goku threw his head back and laughed. He barely sensed a presence behind him approaching. A furry line of warmth coiled his legs.

"What's so funny, baka?"

Goku glanced down into equally crimson orbs. "Just wondering what Chi Chi would say about now. I remember how she reacted when she first saw my tail."

Vegeta grinned, staring up at more lightning. "Hn, I can picture it. No doubt she'd dive from the window of a tall building!"

The tall saiyan embraced his prince. "You look great, Vegeta...but then you always do."

"Flatterer."

Goku buried his face in the huge flame of raven hair. "And you smell fantastic..."

That sinuous tail freed his legs and slipped up the tall saiyan's back. Sculpted hands roamed planes of perfect muscle. The lovers kissed heatedly against rain that couldn't cool their fire.

"Come, koi" Vegeta pulled his companion into the cave. "Your prince has more ideas for this night."

xxxx

Yamcha was furious. He stared at the kitchen clock.

"Four twenty seven. Stinking onore, I know what's going on!"

The handsome z warrior stormed back to the bedroom. "To hell with it...I'm going to sleep. He's got to come home sometime!"

In troubled anger he plopped on the bed and glared out the window at the storm...

xxxx

Hands and tails roamed and explored silken skin hot to the touch. The two saiyans curled together languidly in the afterglow of loving. Purrs and soft growls rumbled along the cave walls.

Goku lapped at a small bite wound on Vegeta's shoulder. "You were right about this moss. It's really soft, almost like a mattress."

Vegeta nuzzled, suckling his lover's wrist in turn, enjoying the sweet taste of blood.

"Hai. How are you feeling, Kakarot?"

Goku blinked at him sleepily. "Feel? I'm fine...got a buzz now!"

Vegeta smirked, feeling fuzzy and fogged himself. "Fool. I'm not talking about that!"

Eyes of brightest scarlet regarded his ouji. "Oh. You mean..."

"Of course."

"I'm perfectly fine. I don't expect to start for another three weeks."

Vegeta yawned, nodded. "I just wanted to be certain that your cycle was still normal."

"Yeah, it is. What about you?"

"Nothing yet" a snicker. "You'll know, soon enough."

"No doubt. Vegeta, I've got to get back..."

Vegeta sat up slowly, eyes glowing weirdly in the dark. "Back to your little bandit?"

"That's enough, Vegeta. Yamcha's been good for me."

A wide yawn, exposing sharp fangs. "Bah. A temporary diversion, nothing more."

Goku growled. "Your arrogance is tiresome at times, Vegeta. Who's to say I won't be with him when it's time?"

Vegeta stared in disbelief. "You wouldn't...no, you lie. That frail human would break in half!"

The tall saiyan smiled. "I don't know...he seems to hold up just fine."

Vegeta snarled, folded his arms. "Go to him, then! See if _I_ care!!"

xxxx

Goku pulled on his sopped sleep pants. Vegeta likewise dressed, his muscled curves covered by black spandex once more.

The ouji smirked. "I do hope you can explain those lovely marks I gave you..."

Goku glanced at his wrist and felt along his chest. "Shimatta-"

Vegeta tossed him a senzu. "Here. I'm in a gracious mood tonight...and you _did_ serve your prince well..."

Goku caught the bean and flushed. "Chikushoume!"

Vegeta laughed sharply. "You're welcome too, sweetheart."

xxxx

Yamcha drifted in and out of sleep. Blankets tossed loosely around his prone form. He jerked up at a sound.

_Thought I heard something..._

He turned over and stared at an apparition by the window. An apparition that closely resembled his lover.

"Ga-Goku??" the name choked his throat.

"Hai" the wild thing moved at the bed, red eyes aglow. Yamcha scooted back in cold shock, his dark eyes glazed in terror.

"No...VAMPIRE!! Get back!!" his hand lifted to deliver a ki blast.

"Yamcha, stop!" Goku lunged with impossible speed, pinning him to the mattress.

The z warrior rasped, heart pounding. "Go away, whatever you are...I know you aren't Goku!"

"But I am. Look at me!" the wild thing implored. Yamcha stared into his face.

"Wha...but...what the hell is this? You've changed...again!!"

"Dammit, Yamcha. My face isn't any different! Can't you see that?!"

Yamcha desperately looked him over. "But your eyes...what's happened to them? Are you going to change again?!"

"I already have...this is another aspect of the oozaru form-"

Strong fingers pulled at the shaggy mop of hair. "Ghods, your hair...it's like before, but longer. I thought you said a saiyan's hair never changes!"

"Only in this form. Please believe me, Yamcha."

The bandit shook his head slowly. "It's one damn thing after another with you, isn't it? First you disappear in the middle of the night...and then you show up looking like a vampire!"

Goku sat back on the edge of the bed. "Sorry if I caused you any worry."

Dark eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Where were you?"

"I just...flew out for awhile."

"In a storm like this? You expect me to believe that?"

"Yamcha, I..." his mind turned for a plausible answer. "I felt myself changing, and didn't want to alarm you. So I figured I'd wait it out until dawn."

Yamcha glanced at the clock. "It isn't dawn yet, although the storm makes it impossible to see anyway. So what's the deal, Goku? Why didn't you mention this in our earlier conversation?"

"I...ah...wasn't aware of this transformation myself."

"Come on!"

"I mean it. You remember I told you I rarely went out at night. This form doesn't need a moon. I grew up in such a remote area, no one would've seen me change anyway."

Yamcha rubbed his eyes, sighed. "Ghods. I just don't know-"

Goku rubbed his shoulders. "What?"

The bandit eyed him steadily. "I _want_ to believe you, but..."

Goku stood abruptly. "I'm tired of these suspicions!"

"Defensive, aren't you?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. But I'm fed up explaining myself! Believe me or not...it's up to you!" he turned to leave.

"Wait" Yamcha held out his hand. "Maybe being burned by Bulma has something to do with me being so suspicious."

"I'm not her!"

"No...but a nasty little prince is still in the middle somewhere!"

Goku snarled, feeling his nature rise dangerously. "Be careful what you say. In case you've forgotten, I'm still married."

Yamcha swallowed. "Yeah, for all the good it does either of us. Besides, there isn't any marriage. You and Chi Chi are all but divorced!"

Red eyes glowered at him. "I'm sleeping downstairs."

Yamcha paused. "No, Goku...wait."

"Wait for what? More insinuations about Vegeta?"

"No" a slow smile. "I don't want to spend the remainder of this night fighting. We can talk in the morning."

Goku stood off, tail fluffing and smoothing in agitation. "We talk too much."

Yamcha looked him over. "You do look...kind of hot, but then you always do."

Goku turned his back, swishing his tail. "You accept this?"

"I love you. What choice do I have?"

"Any you wish."

Yamcha pulled back the sheets. "Come on, you need to get out of those wet pants."

The saiyan purred and stripped instantly. "I thought you'd never say that!" he bounded into bed, pinning Yamcha down.

"Horny freak...I just meant-"

Warm breath gusted over his face. "I know what you meant, Yamcha" the saiyan licked his throat.

Yamcha gasped at the ticklish sensations. "No, wait! I want to sleep-"

Red eyes held his gaze. "Yamcha, I need you to do me a favor" the voice was thick with lust.

Yamcha was apprehensive despite his growing excitement. "What's the favor?"

Sharp teeth grazed his chin. "I want to taste your blood."

"Wha...WHAT?!"

Another purr as the saiyan nuzzled. "The way I feel about you...I must!"

Yamcha shivered, feeling fear grip his heart. "No. It's insane!"

Goku kissed him hard. "I've already tasted everything else. It's time."

Yamcha pushed him off. "No it isn't. What are you talking about! Time for what?!"

"Look at me."

Yamcha gazed in fright at those bizarre eyes, feeling himself lost.

"no..." he whispered weakly, unable to turn away.

"I won't hurt you" the voice deepened into silk. Soft lips brushed his throat.

"Goku, NOOOOOOO!!!"

Yamcha stared at the ceiling helplessly as red pain blurred his vision. Agony stabbed his neck, dragging him to darkness even as he screamed...

xxxx

Yamcha woke up feeling freaked. He jolted to a sitting position and held his throat.

_What happened last night! What-_

He glanced down. Goku curled at his side, swarthy features relaxed in sleep, a small smile on his face. The wild hair had returned to its normal porportions.

Yamcha panted, his pulse accelerated in fear. _Thank Kami, he's normal again...whatever that means. But I've got to know what happened!_

The z warrior abruptly jumped from bed and raced into the bathroom. He examined his throat carefully.

"I don't get it? There's nothing. Nothing!"

Yamcha glanced under his jaw, tilting his head up. There wasn't a mark to be had.

_Did I imagine all that last night? Didn't he bite me?_

Yamcha paused, noting his nudity for the first time. He was painfully sore again. Absently he rubbed his backside before shock registered with realization.

_No...he didn't...he wouldn't!!_

Yamcha scratched at his belly. Dried semen coated him everywhere.

"That stinking onore...humping bastard!!" he cleaned himself and tied a towel around his waist before storming the bedroom. Goku lay tangled among the bedsheets with Yamcha's pajamas wrapped around his arms.

The bandit shook him awake. "Goku!"

Sleepy dark eyes regarded him. "Hai...mornin', Yamcha" the saiyan made a pillow of the pajamas, burying his face in them.

"Pervert. Freak! Get up, I said."

Goku rolled over, growling. "Cool it with the name calling-"

"It's appropriate. I know what happened last night!"

The saiyan sat up slowly. "I can see this day will start off well. Okay, what's the problem?"

"You stripped and jumped me in my sleep! You could've asked, you know!"

Goku lifted an eyebrow. "Nani? I did ask-"

"Liar. Besides, you bit me! What's wrong with you??"

"I bit you before and you didn't complain."

"This is different...you wanted to drink my blood!"

Goku licked his lips as if savoring the flavor. "I tasted it from the small bites I gave you before. So what's the big deal?"

"You...you aren't normal!"

"I just wanted a little more that time. You aren't hurt."

"Why did you jump me in my sleep!"

"I already told you I didn't. You wanted it-"

"Are you insane? I don't remember anything after you bit me except passing out!"

Goku smiled seductively. "You didn't pass out. You kept kissing me and one thing led to the next."

Icy dread shook Yamcha to the core at the implications. "I...had no memory of it."

His lover sprawled on the bed in a display, tail waving high. "Don't read too much into that. You were pretty tired. I was really surprised you wanted to make love again."

Yamcha shook his head. _Is he telling the truth?_ "I can't make sense of anything anymore."

Dark eyes surveyed him closely. "So you're looking to bail out?"

Yamcha stared blankly. "Bail out?" he frowned. _And let Vegeta beat me again? Hell no..._

"No way. Besides, I like to keep challenges in front of me."

The dark head tilted in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Yamcha smirked. "Only that someone is going to be bitterly disappointed."

xxxx

Chi Chi was arriving later on that afternoon. Goku and Yamcha cleaned the house in a flurry, making certain every item was in place.

Yamcha dropped his bag by the door. "Give me a call, okay?"

Goku reached to embrace him. "You know it. And Yamcha?"

"Yeah?"

Soft kiss. "I do love you. I know I might not say it a lot, but-"

Yamcha ruffled the thick hair. "I know. Loving a saiyan isn't easy, you know."

Goku flashed that famous half smile. "I've been told that before-"

The phone rang. "Hold on a minute, Yamcha. I want to walk you out."

"Okay."

The bandit watched his lover retreat down the hall. Suspicion ate away at him, some inner devil giving him conniving thoughts. _There's a phone in the living room somewhere. Ah!_

Silently he picked up the other receiver. _Sorry, Goku. But I have to know for certain..._

"Kakarot."

"Vegeta, what's going on?"

"Hn. First things first. I think we should begin your oozaru training next week. It isn't advisable to wait much further than that."

"Agreed. Do you think I have a realistic chance of controlling that form?"

A pause. "Truthfully I have no idea, but the odds are against it. Still, some control is better than none, wouldn't you say?"

A sigh. "I guess."

"I re-emphasize it won't be easy. You may never achieve the results you hope for."

"Vegeta...thanks. I really appreciate this."

A pause. "Anything for you."

"I'll talk to you later-"

"You're in a hurry?"

"Ah..."

Laugher. "Hn, is the bandit still there?"

"I have to go."

A snicker. "But not for long. Never for long, ne?"

"Dame da!"

"I'll set up a schedule for your training. And of course, our...sessions...will have to be at night" another laugh.

"Will you get ahold of yourself?!"

"I will...but not alone. Until then, Kakarot."

"Goodbye."

Yamcha put down the other receiver quietly, frowning.

_Nothing condemning, but still suspicious. I can't tell if something is still going on or not._

"Yamcha!"

The z warrior nearly jumped from his skin. "Oh, ah..."

Goku folded his arms. "Why are you over there by the coffee table?"

"Nothing. I ah...saw a fly that I was trying to swat."

Goku laughed. "You _must_ be bored!"

Yamcha grinned to himself. "Actually, I think things are going to get quite interesting from here on out."

xxxx

Goku watched his lover fly home. _I have no idea where we're going, but I can't shake the feeling he's watching...waiting for something. But what? I hate lying, but I can't give up my ouji. Yamcha will have to understand that..._

Yamcha flew home, his mind a flurry of random thoughts. _Sooner or later, Goku...I know you're lying. But Vegeta won't beat me out this time. I have a few surprises in store for that prick. Let's see how HE likes losing for a change! I just can't wait..._

Taking a sharp arc to the west, Yamcha flew home against sparkling blue skies, his face dark with anticipation.

_Time enough for a little revenge, Vegeta. I'll enjoy bursting your bubble!_

THE END 


	6. The Howlling

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered by_underscore_) Archive? You'd better.  
Pairing Goku/Vegeta/Yamcha

A/U -Goku makes the evening news. Continuation of MIDNIGHT MADNESS.

The Howling

The z gang had gathered over at Master Roshi's for a dinner party. The music was good, the food was better, but the usual stragglers were late again. Trunks answered the doorbell.

"Hey, Yamcha. What's up with you!"

The bandit grinned. "Everything's cool, Trunks. I know I haven't called about our sparring sessions lately."

The demi-saiyan waved him in. "Yeah, I was beginning to think you were ducking me."

"Nah, not me. Where's everyone? I hear the music."

"Down in the rec room. Chaotzou went crazy with the cooking, we've got loads of food. Our new garbage disposal is clearing away all excess debris."

Yamcha laughed, his face incredulous. "Garbage disposal? What in heck are you talking about?"

Trunks cracked up. "The living garbage disposal, a certain saiyan!"

"Goku! I should have known..."

The two men headed downstairs. Trunks snickered as they joined the party.

"You know it, Yamcha. He wouldn't miss the first plate handed out!"

xxxx

Yamcha said his hellos before glancing over at Goku. Everyone was engaged in lively conversation, eating, or playing pool. The large screen monitor was on but no one seemed to notice.

He smiled gently in the direction of his lover. As if sensing him through the crowd, Goku stopped eating and glanced over his way, warmth sparkling in his dark eyes.

The bandit went over to the table. "Hey, Goku."

The saiyan gave him a thumbs up. "You look good, Yamcha. Have some food!"

"Sure-"

Someone slapped his back hard. Tien. "So, the mystery man graces us with his presence, hmm?"

Yamcha made a face. "Now what are _you_ talking about!"

The bald warrior grinned, shrugged. "Hell, you've dropped out of sight the last couple of weeks. I thought you'd gone off planet or something."

Yamcha snorted. "Oh, fun-eee. Like you couldn't pick up a receiver and call."

Master Roshi shouted over the din. "Hey, everybody, check this out!" he sat eating on the couch, watching the large screen monitor.

Bulma waved frantically. "Yeah, cut the music. This is wild, check out the news!"

Gohan carried his plate over. "What's all the excitement?"

Even Piccolo floated over out of curiosity. "News? Why's that important now?"

Roshi grunted, annoyed. "If you'd all shut up for two seconds, you'd know. Now everybody, get over here!"

Yamcha sensed someone behind him, feeling the small hairs on his neck bristle. He spun around. Vegeta. The saiyan prince glared at him wordlessly.

"Got something to say?"

"Nothing that you could handle."

"Don't bet on it."

"Hey, you two!" Goku shouted, sensing trouble brewing. "Come watch this."

Vegeta gave Yamcha a sidelong glance as he sidled past. "We'll be talking eventually."

Yamcha snorted. "Count on it."

xxxx

Even Choutzou came downstairs to watch with everyone, putting his endless cooking on hold.

"What's so special about the news tonight, guys?" he piped up.

"Find a seat and squeeze in, little guy" Tien told him. "Seems like a local story has become national news!"

Chi Chi settled in a nearby chair near Gohan. "What could it be, though? I haven't heard anything."

"Ah, probably a promo for a new movie or something-" Krillen shrugged.

"QUIET!!" Roshi bellowed, pointing at the screen.

A network logo flashed across the screen, fading into a local scene taped earlier. The news media was on display everywhere, talking to crowds of people. Several vans had motion cameras giving zoom views of multiple interviews.

"Hey, everybody, isn't that Rickman's Park?" Gohan was surprised.

"Sure is" Goku answered. "But what's the commotion, I wonder?"

A well coiffed woman in a red pantsuit faced the camera. :This is Melanie Richarson, Television news 13. Here in South City, we've gathered at Rickman's Park to investigate reports of strange sightings as of late...:

"Sightings of what?" Tien wondered.

:Numerous reports over the last few days claim the existence of a so-called 'wolf' man. Eyewitness team has spoken to several locals for their opinions...:

Krillen made a face. "A wolf man? C'mon!"

The cameras panned to several groupings of citizens, all in some state of agitation and excitement. Another reporter phased in.

:And this is Ken Dodson, on the spot live. This group with me claims to have seen a strange creature lurking about the area at night. Excuse me, ma'am, do you have any information?:

A tall, harsh looking blonde nearly grabbed the microphone.

:It was terrible! My husband and I were taking a stroll two nights ago, and we heard some strange noises like an animal nearby.:

:Did you see anything?:

:Not at first. We thought maybe someone's dog got loose, so we cut across the park into some open area. The next thing we knew, there was a loud growl, and this...this THING runs out at us!:

"Are these people serious?!" Roshi couldn't believe his ears.

Trunks chuckled. "A 'thing'. Yeah, right."

Dodson frowned. :You called it a 'thing.' Could you describe it?:

The woman shook her head in amazement. :Frankly, we freaked out. The thing leaped from the bushes and crouched on the ground. It looked like a man, but wasn't. It had red eyes, and all this wild hair-:

:Ma'am, your story is fantastic-:

:It's no story! The creature's hair was black and spikey...it had a tail, too! It snarled at us with sharp teeth...:

:What happened then?:

:What do you think happened? We ran like hell!:

Dodson faced the camera again. :This is just one of the amazing stories we've received down here. Now over to Gary at our other location. Take it away...:

Another group of people being interviewed flashed the screen. A bearded, heavyset man in a grey suit spoke.

:Thanks, Ken. And I have more eyewitnesses here-:

"More goofballs, if you ask me" Tien snorted. "Boy, people have too much spare time on their hands!"

:This is Gary Iberson, continuing with the story. These good people live in the immediate area, and also claim a sighting. And your name, sir?:

Gohan pointed in shock. "Hey, that's old man Hackershack!"

Chi Chi scolded him. "Gohan, I've told you to stop calling him 'old man'-"

"SSSHHH!!" Roshi shushed them. "I want to hear these screwballs."

Yamcha frowned at a memory. He glanced about the room, noting Vegeta had moved up and was watching the screen intensely.

An elderly couple edged up into the camera. Iberson pointed the mike their way.

:Now you've seen the creature as well?:

The old man answered first. :That's right. We thought living in a quiet, rural area would be safe. Normally not too much happens around here. But the other night I was scared witless!:

:What happened?:

:Been livin' out in these woods for fifty years now. I've heard stories and legends, but-:

:Sir, if you could just get to the point-:

Withered hands waved around wildly. :Went fishing three nights ago, about four in the mornin'. Anyways, I hear some splashing in the marshes. All of a sudden this wild thing flies up outta the water, red eyes glowin' like hot coals. So I got my gun and shot at it!:

Murmurs in the crowd. Iberson stared in shock. :Did you hit it?:

:Don't think so, but it dropped low and swam off. I could see a tail waving over the water, leavin' a wake.:

:When the creature popped up...did you see it's face?:

The old man pulled his chin. :Yeah...it was young...big. Real muscular, with all this black spiky hair a stickin' up all over.:

His wife piped up. :Tell them about the teeth!:

:Oh, yeah. It had big fangs, hanging down, like this: he pulled his lips and made a gesture.

Chi Chi shook her head. "This is the most ridiculous-"

Yamcha rested his chin in his hands. "No medication."

The reporter spoke to the group he was interviewing. :You all have similar stories?:

"What a load of bull...why are they making this a national story?!" Krillen wanted to know.

"Yeah, it's probably some geek running around in a costume, looking for publicity" Bulma sniffed.

"Maybe" Vegeta said shortly. They turned and stared at him.

"What do you mean?" Krillen asked. "You don't seriously believe this, do you?"

The saiyan prince shrugged. "Not necessarily. Watch the rest."

"I still say it's a hoax!" Chi Chi insisted.

"Chi Chi, will you please be quiet?" Roshi pleaded. "Someone else is talking-"

:And you, madam. What's your story?:

Another woman, a punker with orange hair and black lipstick spoke up.

:Man, I don't scare easy, but that thing wigged me out!:

Tien jerked a thumb at the screen. "I bet the creature ran first!" Gohan and Chatzou snickered.

Goku scratched his head. "What's the point of these fantastic stories? I don't get it."

"I don't either" Bulma commented. "Besides, nobody does orange hair anymore."

Piccolo finally commented. "Let's just say their credibility leaves a lot to be desired. Where's the proof of this so called 'wolf' man?"

The punker pointed at the camera. :I say it's a conspiracy by the government...I bet they got human experiments running around out there!:

Vegeta sneered. "I suspect she may be one of them. Arrula, I've never heard such nonsense in my life!"

Roshi laughed. "That's for sure. The only thing running wild here are imaginations!"

Gohan looked over at Goku. "Dad, do you really think there's a wolf man in the woods?"

Goku snorted in disdain. "That's highly unlikely, to say the least. I put it in the same category as the tooth fairy."

Trunks agreed. "All I see are a bunch of people standing around telling stories. They haven't proven anything!"

Bulma agreed. "Yeah, that woman is nutso" she waved circles around her head.

"Maybe so, but it wouldn't be the first time the government has lied" Yamcha pointed out. "Not that I believe these fruitcases."

Another man grabbed the mike. :I seen it, too. The wolfman walked right up and shook my hand!:

:Everyone, please calm down. Surely you've reported these sightings to the police-:

A rawboned teenager squeezed into the camera shot. :Damn right! That freak shot laser eye beams at me. I barely escaped with my life!:

"He 'escaped,' all right" Tien agreed wholeheartedly.

"Kami!!" Chi Chi held her head. "What a bunch of idiots!"

Iberson tried to gain control of the unruly mob, in vain. He made a motion to his crew.

Tien held his sides in laughter. "I'd be embarassed covering this story!"

More wild claims were shouted from the group as the telecast turned into chaos.

:It's another alien invasion! Remember what happened a few years ago?!:

:It could be a missing link!:

Trunks rolled his eyes. "The missing links are all at the park!"

:Nah, some dude just forgot to shave.:

:I winged it with my moose rifle! It howled and ran off in the dark...:

"Lunatics" Piccolo stated.

:I seen him swingin' from a tree!:

Another old man pushed his way forward, pulling at his collar. :See right here? Dang wolfman bit me in the neck! I gotta get rabies shots-:

"More moronic by the minute" Goku commented, annoyed.

"Yeah" Yamcha pouted. "Why do they let all the patients out at once?"

The transmission was cut and returned to the main news station.

"Thank goodness" Roshi sighed. "I've had enough stupid for one night."

Chaotzou pointed. "Wait, there's more."

After a brief announcement and commercial break, the news anchor appeared at the studio location.

:This is news anchor Reme Fitcharles, station 13. Due to a developing situation at Rickman's park, our crews found it necessary to redirect the signal back to our main station-:

"Those people are nuts" Gohan said, munching a chicken leg.

:Although no proof exists currently of this supposed 'wolfman', authorities are concerned there could be a correlation between this recently reported phenomenon and the verified sighting of giant creatures seen rampaging outside the Keenland District two weeks ago...:

Pairs of eyes trained on the saiyans in grim silence. Chi Chi and Gohan stared, confused.

"What's with you guys?" Gohan was curious.

"That's what I want to know. What happened?" Chi Chi demanded.

Roshi waved her off. "Wait. This may be important, catch the rest of it."

"Hah?" Chi Chi stared at the continuing telecast.

:The ongoing investigation has revealed no clues as to the purpose of the assault, only descriptions of large, ape like creatures. Their whereabouts are currently unknown, and speculation about their origin continues. Officials caution that the ape sightings are not officially recognized by the military, although interviews are being conducted as we speak. Environmentalists estimate the monstrous behemoths have caused approximately three million dollars in damage .:

Gohan stared wide eyed at his father. "Dad-"

Goku's face was closed as he stared at the screen. "Not now, Gohan."

Trunks glanced over at Vegeta. The ouji curled a lip.

"Well, boy? You have something to say?"

The demi-saiyan sighed. "I don't know."

"Then stop staring."

Bulma coughed. "Ah...punch, anyone?"

xxxx

Chi Chi frowned at her estranged husband. "Goku. Why has the party gone dead all of a sudden?"

The tall saiyan sat back, his mood clearly ruined. "Nothing. Forget it, Chi Chi."

"No, I won't forget it! Are you telling me those idiots are worth ruining the party over?"

Bulma intervened. "Uh, Chi Chi. Didn't you hear about the giant ape attack awhile ago? It was on every major network."

The brunette shrugged. "I was out of town, and there were intermittent power outages in my father's neighborhood. So what about the giant apes? Are they real?"

Trunks swallowed, choosing his words carefully. "They...ah...were seen by a lot of people, although there doesn't seem to be any documentation-"

Chi Chi folded her arms in annoyance. "So in other words, more crackpots claim to have seen something that doesn't exist."

"No" Roshi interrupted. "Chi Chi, don't you remember _anything_ about the rumors of giant apes from years ago?"

Goku and Vegeta glared at him.

Dark eyes looked around in thought. "Vaguely. But supposedly the ape disappeared, right? Is this what they're reporting again, the same creature?"

"Yeah" Tien was sullen. "But for the time being, I don't think we have anything to worry about."

Krillen rolled his eyes. "Except for the 'wolfman.'"

Gohan piped up. "If there is one, we need to capture it before it hurts somebody!"

Roshi waved his hands. "Just a minute-"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT" Chi Chi pointed at him. "Gohan, you listen to me. Under NO circumstances will you go after it. If some creature is running around in the woods, let the authorities handle it. We don't even know if it's real!"

"But mom-"

"Gohan" Goku frowned at his son sternly. "Your mother's right. Let's not get carried away here."

Chi Chi huffed. "I'm surprised you actually agree with me on something!"

Goku glowered at her, his features darkening. "Don't start." Their friends exchanged anxious glances at the obvious tension.

"Look, kid" Krillen clapped his shoulder. "I mean, come _on._ Have you seen a wolfman? I know _I_ haven't!"

"Uh...no?" Gohan shrugged.

"Nor anyone else with a lick of sense" Tien added.

xxxx

Goku went upstairs to refill his plate. Quiet feet followed him. Preoccupied with loading up on food, the saiyan didn't notice until a hand brushed his shoulder. Startled, he nearly dropped his plate.

"Yamcha! Don't do that."

The bandit smiled. "Sorry. It's just that I'm concerned about you."

"Me? What for?"

A sigh. "The descriptions those doofballs were giving...seemed awfully familiar."

Goku piled potato salad on his plate. "How so?"

A warm hand covered the saiyan's. "Look at me, please?" the voice was pleading.

Goku put down his plate immediately. Soft eyes flashed at his lover. "I'd love to."

The bandit blushed, his voice dropping. "Cut it out, will you? What I mean is...I was thinking back to that night..."

The saiyan smiled seductively, edging forward. "Oh?" a thumb traced Yamcha's lower lip. "Which one?"

Yamcha pulled the teasing digit down. "For Kami's sake, someone could walk in!" he hissed.

Goku shrugged. "Don't worry. I'd hear them before they got to the kitchen. Now what's bugging you?"

Dark eyes bored into the saiyan. "The creature they were describing sounded an awful lot like...you."

"Me?! Are you insane!"

"The eyes, the hair...I remember how you looked that night after you returned from the storm."

Goku shook his head in disbelief. "Look. I told you, I almost never go out at night! And why the hell would I be running around in the woods, much less scaring people!"

Yamcha paced. "I know you run for exercise."

Goku threw his hands up. "During the day!"

The bandit eyed him carefully. "I know it sounds fantastic, but the descriptions...it just seems like too much of a coincidence."

"My thoughts exactly" a deep voice rung the air.

Both men turned in surprise, too engrossed in their conversation to notice they weren't alone.

"Vegeta!" Yamcha spat his name like a curse. "What's your trip, man? You like listening in on private conversations?"

The ouji watched him boredly. "Hardly. I've merely come to get another beer."

"Get it and go!"

"Baka. You don't order me around!"

Goku stepped between them. "Cool it! There's a party downstairs, and I don't want anything to spoil it. Is that clear?"

"Whatever" Vegeta rummaged through the refrigirator. "I _am_ concerned about those bizarre reports, however."

Goku folded his arms. "Well, I'm not. I'll tell you the same thing I told Yamcha. Why would I be running around in the woods frightening people? It's ridiculous to even suggest!"

"Hn" Vegeta glanced at the fuming Yamcha. "Your boyfriend here is justifiably worried."

"Go climb a tree, monkey!"

Eyes like coals burned dangerously as Vegeta's tail puffed. "Our buisness will be settled at a time of my choosing, onore. Right now Kakarot is my main concern."

"Nice to know we have a common interest."

"Do you want me to leave the room?" Goku was sarcastic. "I've a party to join downstairs!"

The ouji looked him over with open curiosity. "Kakarot, are you certain about not being oozaru the last few days?"

Goku settled somewhat. "Hai, don't you think I'd know?"

Black eyes narrowed. "Would you? Think."

Yamcha stared at both of them. "Hey! What's the deal...do you know something, Vegeta? Spill it!"

The ouji smiled slowly. "As you may have noticed, 'control' and 'oozaru' don't exactly go hand in hand. The other phase is far more unpredictable than the were-ape."

"Oh no" Yamcha was crestfallen. "That means-"

"It means nothing!" Goku snatched his plate angrily and stormed past them. "Stand here and speculate all you want, but I'm going back to the party. If you want to believe a bunch of hairbrained yahoos on tv, that's your buisness!"

The two men watched him leave. "You all but accused him!" Yamcha pointed at Vegeta.

The ouji folded his arms and continued to stare at the door. "Time will tell who's right."

xxxx

It was a quiet ride home in the car for the Son family. Gohan was restless.

"Hey, can I turn on the radio?"

"What station?" Goku asked.

"Oh, I don't care. Anything with some good music."

"I'll do it, Goku, you're driving." Chi Chi adjusted the dial.

BZZRRTT. :...And on the local front...people everywhere are relaying fantastic stories about the so called 'wolfman' ...:

Chi Chi rolled her eyes. "Not this again! I'll try another station-"

BZZRRTT. :...Speculation continues to run high this evening over the actual existence of a man wolf creature seen lurking in the woods outside of South City...:

Chi Chi angrily moved the dial again. "Why don't these idiots give it up-"

:...Our station downtown has been bombarded with emails from concerned citizens, many of whom are out purchasing occult items known to repulse wolf like creatures...:

"Man, everyone's coming apart!" Gohan commented.

Goku was angry. "Talk about ignorant!!"

Chi Chi muttered, trying the dial once more.

BZZRRTT. :...And scientists deny the possibility of such a creature evolving at this juncture. Over the next few weeks, we will interview various evolutionists with their own theories...:

Another flick of the dial.

BZZRRTT. :...Local authorities plan to have research teams comb all isolated areas and recommend citizens use caution and common sense, especially at night. The hotline number for any reported sighting is...:

Chi Chi turned the radio off. "It's hopeless!"

"They're going to start a full scale panic!" Goku insisted. "Are they crazy? How can the media be so irresponsible!"

"Maybe it's a publicity stunt" Gohan replied. "But what if there really _is_ a wolf man?"

"Gohan, that's ENOUGH!!" Goku yelled, his temper blown. The demi-saiyan cringed on the back seat.

"Sorry, dad..."

"You didn't have to yell at him!" Chi Chi shouted. "He didn't do anything. What's wrong with you, anyway?! You've been angry ever since the party!"

Goku bit down a retort and stared ahead in silence.

xxxx

When they got out of the car, Goku tossed Chi Chi the door keys. "Go on inside."

Chi Chi blinked. "What?"

"You heard me. I'll be back later."

Chi Chi stood in front of him. "Oh no you don't, mister. I know _exactly_ what you're planning on doing!"

Gohan's eyes lit up. "Dad! You're going after the wolf man, aren't you? I want to go!"

Goku stared at his son in exasperation. "For the last time, there isn't any wolf man! Now go inside with your mother!"

Gohan protested. "But dad, I want to help-"

Goku covered his eyes. "Look. I just need some time to be alone. That's it! No adventure, and no wolf man. Got it?!"

Chi Chi was silent a moment. _Something's really got him on edge._ She turned to their son.

"Gohan, go inside. I need to talk to your father a moment."

The demi-saiyan looked both his parents over and chose the lesser of two evils. "Okay" he said glumly, taking the keys.

xxxx

They waited for Gohan to go inside. Chi Chi rounded on Goku once more.

"What's your problem? Really?"

Goku stared up at the evening sky. Deep oranges and purples were rapidly fading to black.

"Chi Chi...I just need some space for a few hours."

"Space? How much 'space?' You yelled at your son and nearly ruined the party-"

Goku wondered how he ever felt anything for her. His blood was beginning to boil.

"I didn't ruin anything. You're overreacting again."

"Yeah?! You think I'm stupid, mister? I know you're having an affair!!"

The saiyan repressed a snarl. "Say what?"

"You heard me. I know you want to run off and be with your little girlfriend-" her eyes glazed with anger. "You've been away more than ever, especially the last few weeks!"

Goku grabbed his wife by the arms and shook her, his hold on sanity tenuous. "An affair? That might be a good idea, Chi Chi...thanks for the suggestion!" his tail bristled and lashed as he shoved her back. She stared, too stunned to reply.

Goku smirked coldly and turned from her, his eyes hard as flint. "Leave me alone" he growled, and bounded off into the woods.

A tear fell silently down her face as a hand covered her mouth. _What have I done?_

xxxx

_Rage. Boiling, seething, rage. He ran gracefully, his movements fluid and inhuman. Muscles flexed and propelled him with strength and speed. He was hot, so hot..._

Another form of similar ability pursued, but only to observe. Suppressing his power, he matched the fierce saiyan stride for stride.

Goku approached a small stream and removed his shirt and boots before diving in. The waters were cooling, soothing the ache in his troubled soul...

He looked high above at nocturnal skies. A multitude of stars sparkled in majestic splendor. His lips curved in a small smile.

_Beautiful. I wish every night could be like this._

The powerful figure splashed about, swimming in lazy circles before returning to shore. Goku sat in the tall grass, his face tilted upward in peacefull relaxation.

A shadow watched him.

Goku purred, his tail undulating on the ground. Dark eyes closed in complete contentment. He felt really, really good. The crisp evening air was fresh, razor sharp in his nostrils. New grown grass and the scent of water tickled his senses...his blood buzzed with heat, surging with sweet power and sensation.

Muscles rippled as he stretched, feeling the night caress his skin...

The observer prepared to move, his suspicions correct.

Goku growled and abruptly ran off into the deep wood, temporarily leaving his unknown companion behind. A companion named Vegeta. The saiyan ouji stepped from behind a nearby tree, muttering a string of curses.

"Third class baka" he hissed. "Kuso, you're out of control!" he followed the other saiyan's trail in the dark, making prodigious leaps through the forest.

xxxx

Two men were trudging along about three miles downstream, taking a shortcut home. One was tall and heavyset, with a shaggy red beard. His companion was a few inches shorter and chunky, his sandy brown hair stuffed into a bill cap. They were dressed in workman's gear.

"Got your flashlight, Clem? I can't see a damned thing!" the short man complained.

'Yeah, Gethro, hold on. Wasn't sure if this battery was workin' or not" he pulled it from his work pouch.

"Hmmpf. Works okay now. An hour ago I couldn't get it to do anything!"

"Good deal. We shouldn't be out here too long, with that wolfman running around."

Clem rolled his eyes in disgust. "Come on. What, we live in the dark ages or something? Stop talkin' like the rest of these hicks around here!"

They sloshed through a shallow marsh. "You don't believe the reports on tv?" Gethro was incredulous.

Clem waved it off. "No. Buncha geeks telling wild stories, gettin' everybody worked up for nothing."

"I suppose you're right."

A loud splash nearby. Clem spun around. "You hear that?!"

Gethro squinted in the general direction of the sound. "Yeah...could be a deer or something. Throw your light on it."

The burly man tilted the light ray across the water's edge. A figure skulked through water reeds and bounded up a nearby tree.

"What the?!" Clem pointed. "You see what I see?"

Gethro peered closely. "If I didn't know better...looks like some clown sneaking around trying to scare us."

"Yeah, but did you see him jump clear up into that tree?"

"He's probably wearin' them athletic shoes with the air pockets or somethin'."

Clem stalked over to the tree. "Yeah, well I'm gonna pop his pockets!"

Gethro followed him, slamming ham sized fists together. "Leave a piece for me, Clem."

The big man waved his flashlight up the tree, illuminating it with a wide beam of light.

"STUPID HICK! THE JOKE'S OVER. NOW GET YOUR ASS OUTTA THAT TREE!!"

There was a brief rustling sound before a figure dropped down from a high branch.

"Get your butt over here, simpleton" Clem waved the flashlight. Goku stalked forward, hips swaying with feral grace, his tail swishing in defiance.

"Let's get a good look at this inbred" the big man aimed the beam directly at Goku's face...

And promptly backed away in terror. "HOLY SHIT...IT'S THE WOLFMAN!!!"

Gethro was already running off into the dark. Clem stumbled after him, dropping his flashlight. Goku stared as they disappeared from sight. Perplexed, he looked about.

"What wolfman? I don't see or smell anything" he scratched his head. "Hmm. Maybe it's true after all. Guess I'd better clear out before that thing heads this way!"

With a casual shrug he raced off into the night. Minutes later Vegeta leapt into the small grove, his tail sweeping gracefully behind him.

He sniffed. "Dammit, Kakarot, now what? This foolishness complicates matters. Now you're running around like a wildman, feeding their idiotic frenzy. Bah! If necessary, I'll drag you home myself!!" with animalistic power, he sprung to the treetops in hot pursuit.

xxxx

Goku growled, revelling in the night, his power. Sounds, scents drove him wild. He flipped through trees with moves an olympic athlete would envy. Soon he found himself running agaIn, with no destination in mind. A few small homes were scattered about on a low hill. Realizing his thirst, Goku bounded over a wooden fence and padded over to a small well. As he lowered the bucket on a rope, he heard a dog barking.

_Shimatta, that's all I need. Just wanted a quick drink..._

He held the bucket to his lips and gulped quickly. A large german shepard headed his way, barking loudly with teeth bared.

Goku smiled and stood his ground. When the dog got within ten feet he halted, ears flattening. The saiyan crouched, a feral growl on his own lips, fangs bared in challenge. The dog yowled and ran. Goku laughed.

"Bad dog!"

The commotion didn't go unnoticed. From inside the stone house, two men and a woman poured out with firearms. Goku watched them curiously.

The woman pointed, her print housedress flapping in the wind. "Ya'll see it? That devil thing over by the well!"

A muscular young man with curly hair cocked his weapon. "Don't know what it is, ma, but it's looking to get shot!"

An older man squinted in the dark. "Be carefull, boy. That thing scared Magnum off, and he don't spook easy. Take the first shot, and I'll follow you."

Goku turned to leave. _I don't need this..._

A bullet cracked in his direction. The saiyan swore, leaping into the air out of reflex.

"I think I winged him! He's runnin'!"

"RARRRGGHH!!"

"What the?!" the family spun at a new sound. The woman shrieked. "LOOK, IT'S ANOTHER ONE!!" she waved her pistol and fired.

"Earth scum!!" Vegeta snarled, bounding across the yard. From a short distance away, Goku started in shock and recognition.

"Vegeta, what are you doing here?!"

"WOLFMEN!!" bullets sprayed everywhere while the saiyans jumped over log piles and low brick walls.

The woman raced back towards the house. "I'm calling the cops!"

"Oh great!" Vegeta slapped away another bullet. "Kakarot, see what you've started?!"

"What _I've_ started?!" Goku caught a handfull of shells. "Who the hell told you to follow me?"

"They ain't natural, the bullets don't even hit 'em!" the elderly man yelled.

xxxx

Reinforcements had arrived in the form of nearby neighbors. Like a calvary charge they burst from their homes bearing pistols, rifles, and even old musket guns. One man was desperately trying to light an old cannon behind his barn.

Goku and Vegeta found their athleticism tested as lead hailed from every direction. They bounced around like frisbees in a skeet shoot.

"Chikusome!!" Vegeta roared as he simultaneously caught shells and dodged them. "I should just blow up this whole idiotic village!!"

Goku bolted for the forest as he stretched into an extended leap. "Old habits hard to break, 'Geta?!"

Vegeta flashed after him into the deep wood. "I should have stayed at home!"

xxxx

The saiyans pressed on at a frantic pace for half an hour. Goku finally slowed and dropped from a tree branch. He glanced about briefly and took off running again.

"Kuso!!" Vegeta yelled, tackling him from behind. "Enough of this nonsense!"

They rolled around on a grassy pathway before Goku scrambled free from Vegeta's grip. "Are you crazy? What do you think you're doing?!"

Vegeta crouched in an offensive posture. "Be still a minute!" he commanded, tail lashing in anger.

Goku growled, his own furry coil fluffing in challenge. "Excuse me? I go where I will!"

The ouji snarled softly. "Have you been going out at night the last few days?"

Feral eyes blinked in confusion. "I think so. What buisness is it of yours?"

"I'm making it my buisness!!" with blinding speed, Vegeta jumped the taller saiyan, slamming him to the ground and pinning his arms down.

"Let go of me-" the two saiyans rolled end over end, growls and snarls punctuating their struggles. Goku attempted to bite, but Vegeta blocked his attempts.

"Feeling wild, are we?" the ouji taunted, grabbing the crotch of Goku's pants, eliciting a loud yelp. His other hand held a broad shoulder firmly on the ground.

The taller saiyan squirmed, fangs clacking together in anger. "Vegeta, I'm warning you-"

Grinning savagely, Vegeta yanked down the baggy pants just past Goku's hips. A thick erection popped high in the air.

"My, my" Vegeta taunted, grabbing the pole of flesh in his fist and squeezing it. "No wonder you were running around like a lunatic!"

Goku arched back, gasping. "S-stop!"

"I think not" a hot mouth plunged down on the swollen shaft, pulling it hard with loud suction.

Goku thrashed, his hips yanking erratically. "Va-Ve-getaaa..."

The ouji sucked him like a madman, his fine jaws hollowing out with each sweet stroke of the tongue. Goku howled and shrieked like a pure loon, his cries of delight frightening game for miles around. Strong hands fisted thick raven hair loaded with leaves and sticks.

He was done. Hours of heightened arousal finally exploded in a sticky flood that bathed his ouji's face even as he sought to capture every drop.

Vegeta licked in satisfaction, his tongue lapping up splattered puddles on Goku's belly. "Hn..."

Goku lay on his back dazedly, eyes slitted as he stroked Vegeta's hair lovingly. His breathing was ragged as the broad chest heaved in relief.

Vegeta eventually reared back to a kneeling position, observing him carefully.

"Kakarot, are you all right?"

Goku sat up and nuzzled, their faces buried in masses of raven hair. "Better, thanks to you."

Vegeta purred, his eyes closed. "Your training begins later this week."

Red eyes burned on the ouji. "Why?? I thought that wasn't an immediate concern-"

"It is now. You cannot run around like this, out of control."

A growl. "I'm _not_ out of control, I just wanted to be alone for awhile-"

"Hai, alone and terrorizing stupid ningens in the dark."

Goku lifted an eyebrow. "Oh? Have _you_ looked in a mirror recently?"

Scarlet eyes narrowed. "Huhh. Now idiots will be everywhere. I'll have to find a remote spot where no one has seen or heard of a 'wolfman.'"

Goku pointed at him, snickering. "Make that...wolf _men!_"

"Whatever! Now come-"

Both saiyans suddenly jolted, sniffing gentle breezes. Tails stiffened and bristled at the sound of dogs barking nearby.

Goku yanked his pants up. "Damn."

Vegeta sprung to his feet. "Trackers. Perfect!"

Voices were heard through the thickets. "Run 'em through here...the scent's strong!"

"On it...Roo's got the trail!"

Goku was moving. "I've seen this movie before!"

Vegeta followed, looking behind. "Hai, enough is enough."

The saiyans streaked through roughhewn pathways dotted with mossy rocks. Their pursuers were getting closer.

Goku grinned wickedly at Vegeta as they ran. "Hey, 'Geta...want to have some fun?"

The ouji licked his lips in anticipation. "I'm all ears."

xxxx

Their hunters were well organized. A group of ten men with high beam lamps stormed through the woods behind a group of bloodhounds. The dogs were relentless, picking up speed.

"Yo, Rick! Cut 'em loose!'

"Got it" a tall man in a blue flak jacket released the leash locks, setting the hounds free. The dogs scattered in a forward pattern, howling like mad.

A chubby guy in lumberjack gear pointed. "We've got 'em...I'll bet the news people will give us an exclusive for this!"

"Shut up, Steve, we gotta catch 'em first!" another man bellowed.

"Over there!" someone in an orange reflective vest yelled.

"Load up. And shoot anything that ain't a dog or man!" a crusty commando type shouted.

"They treed 'em, Len!!"

xxxx

It was true. The dogs had circled around the base of a huge oak tree, barking like mad. The men cocked their weapons and approached cautiously.

"I'll turn up the lamp" Len pointed his high powered lamp, illuminating the entire glade.

One in the group nudged him, pointed. "Look...see? Something's up there with glowing eyes!"

They all saw. Gleaming among thick branches were two sets of blazing orbs, their hellish hue unnatural and eerie.

From up above, Goku whispered in Vegeta's ear. "They have high powered rifles."

Vegeta considered. "Hn, those things could cause some nasty cuts and burns."

Goku purred sinuously, his tail brushing the ouji's back. "Are you ready?"

Vegeta gave a dangerous smile, his eyes low. "Hai, I can handle it!"

xxxx

The dogs were pulled back. One of the men cautiously approached the tree, motioning for the others to wait.

"I'm gonna send a shot. Stand ready!" he pointed and fired into the uppermost branches.

Inhuman roars rocked the glade as two raging saiyans sprung from the tree, fangs bared. Savage eyes glinted hellishly as they crouched, black manes blazing in the wind. Their tails were up and stiff.

The man fell back in horror, fumbling with his rifle. "HOLY MOTHER OF...WOLFMEN!!" he fired again, point blank.

All hell broke loose. The oozaru jumped over his head and landed squarely among his companions, who opened fire in sheer panic. Rounds of bullets flew everywhere, making the previous skirmish look like pellet play. Trees, shrubbery, water and stone were laced with rounds of ammunition.

And all the while the oozaru screeched and roared, slapping away stinging projectiles while leaping away from direct shots.

"RUARRRGHH!!" Vegeta landed a flying kick with impossible speed, bowling over two shooters. Goku likewise felt the flow of dark rage boil his blood. He jumped their nearest attackers, knocking them down with open handed blows. Rifles skittered across rocks and grass. The hounds entered the fray, sweeping over the saiyans in a surge. They were seized by the scruffs and tossed high in the air, landing awkwardly on their rumps. The pack went yowling into the deep wood.

The man called Len staggered to his feet, shaking hands gripping his handgun. "I'm gonna send you back to hell!" he bellowed, firing again. Goku dove below the shell that cracked over his head and charged. Len tossed down his weapon and attempted to run, but was easily caught. A blow to the head knocked him out cold.

Nearby, Vegeta sat on a boulder, licking his lips contentedly. He surveyed the war zone littered with unconscious men. "Not a bad night's work" he purred, his tail doing lazy circles.

Goku stood over his last victim and stretched, ruffling his own tail out.

"Arghh...what a night" he couldn't suppress a smile.

Nor could Vegeta, who liked what he saw. _All the time I felt this in you. Hai, one day I'll get those dragonballs, and then we'll talk seriously about ruling the universe._

"Kakarot, come here."

Goku leaped over to him. "What?"

"I suggest we leave here as quickly as possible and head home. As the ningens say, we now have a...'situation'."

Goku nodded, looking over the carnage. "Yeah, I've had enough of being shot and screamed at for one night."

The finely planed face of the ouji tilted up at him. "Even a saiyan must learn to direct his instincts. You are completely out of control, Kakarot. Your transformations are erratic, and I suspect the rut is aggravating matters."

"Look who's talking. You changed, too!"

A growl. "Hai, this oozaru is spontaneous and unpredictable. It can be suppressed, but only at times."

Goku sat next to him. "Vegeta...how can I control it, then? Any of it? I can't fend it off if I don't see it coming."

The ouji stood up. "There are triggers, such as rage or sexual desire. Any form of excitement that activates your hormones will bring about the change."

Goku eyed him suspiciously. "Hmm, you weren't angry when you came after me...so that must mean..." he grinned slyly, wrapping an arm around the tight waist. A thick tail coiled the ouji's thigh snugly.

Vegeta pushed off. "Fool! This is exactly what I mean. We have to get out of here right now! These idiots will be waking up soon enough."

The tall saiyan sighed, scratching his shaggy head. "I suppose you're right. But we'd better split up."

"Hai" Vegeta moved away momentarily and paused, smirking over his shoulder.

"Kakarot."

"Nande?"

"You were beautfiul tonight. Pure saiyan" and with that, the ouji flew off like a shot. Goku could only stare at his ki trail before taking off himself.

xxxx

Goku approached his home quietly. _Maybe I should go in through the window. It's late, and everyone's probably asleep._

Silently he floated to the bedroom window and slipped inside. Sure enough, a familiar form was curled tightly under a maze of blankets. Goku wanted to laugh.

_Kami, she's always cold...in more ways than one._

He didn't realize she was playing possum. Dark eyes peeped over the sheets as Goku walked over to the bed in darkness.

Chi Chi bolted up abruptly and hit the wall switch. Goku gawked at her. "Wha?"

"All right, mister-" the words choked in her throat as her eyes bulged in fright.

"IT'S THE WOLFMAN!!" she screeched, and promptly fainted. Goku caught her before she fell. Seconds later he heard fists pounding on the door. Gohan.

"Mom! Are you okay in there?"

Goku pressed against the door. "It's okay, Gohan."

"Dad? You're back! What happened?"

"Your mother had a nightmare but she'll be fine. Go to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay" Goku breathed a sigh of relief when he sensed his son's ki retreat.

He laughed softly at his unconscious wife, secretly enjoying her fear. _Wolfman, my ass._

xxxx

Chi Chi cautiously opened an eye. A slim hand patted around, over and under the blankets. She felt a familiar shape at her side.

_What happened last night? That thing was here!_

She blinked and sat up slowly, staring at her sleeping husband. _Did Goku chase it off? I have no idea what's going on._

Just then, Goku stirred. Chi Chi shook him gently.

:"Goku! Are you awake?!"

Sleepy dark eyes tried to focus. "I am now. What's all the excitement?"

"That thing was here last night!"

Goku waved a dismissal. "Come on, Chi Chi. I wanna get more sleep" he flopped over. She rolled him back to face her.

"This is no time for sleeping. Get up! That creature could still be around here-"

Goku edged up on an elbow, annoyed. "Yeah, right. A creature."

"That's right, mister. We have to call the authorities!"

The saiyan stared at her calmly. "Uh huh. And what are you going to tell them?"

"Exactly what happened! That I was in my home, and the wolfman came through the window-"

Goku smirked. "Keep going."

"And that he tried to attack me and I screamed."

"That it?"

She appeared confused. "Well...I think so. I fainted after that."

Goku sat up slowly, holding back a laugh. "Look. You'll be lucky if they don't have you locked up as a crank."

She glared, folding her arms. "You think this is funny?"

"Hilarious. Now let me get back to sleep."

"I don't understand your attitude!"

The saiyan snuggled into his pillow, smiling. _If you only knew..._

xxxx

The wolfman obsession dominated the news media over the next two days. Non stop reports and so called 'eye witnesses' fed the mania that swept through South City. National broadcasts were given every hour on the hour. The president mentioned the possibility of an alien invasion during the state of the union address.

Yamcha stopped by the Son house for a much needed visit. He was relieved to find Goku alone.

The bandit hugged his saiyan tightly in the living room. "Hey. I've missed you" lips brushed softly.

Goku sighed against the warm mouth. "Let's go in the kitchen. Gohan's visiting a friend, but I don't know when he might get back."

"Lead the way" Yamcha was pulled down the hallway.

xxxx

They enjoyed a snack of coffee and doughnuts. Yamcha shook his head in disbelief.

"They've gone crazy over this 'wolfman' stuff. You can't get away from it! It's in the papers, the radio, on tv..."

Goku nodded in resignation. "There doesn't seem to be any end in sight."

Dark eyes were keen on the saiyan. "Interesting. Now the official story is two 'creatures'."

Goku didn't look at him. "I heard."

Yamcha just stared patiently, stirring his coffee.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Tell me the truth. That was you all along, wasn't it?"

"Yamcha-"

Hands rubbed Goku's arms. "Hey, this is me, remember?"

Soft smile. "Sorry. So much is going on lately."

Yamcha ruffled the thick hair. "I'll bet. Where's Chi Chi?"

"She's staying over at Capsule Corporation for a couple of days."

"Goku, now what?! She just got back into town!"

The saiyan leaned back in his chair. "Chi Chi had a 'wolfman' sighting up close."

Yamcha covered his eyes. "Kami. You didn't..."

Fangs cracked together. "You think I'd hurt her?!"

The bandit let out a long breath. "No, but I also know you can't control yourself at times."

"Nothing happened! I just came in through the bedroom window and she freaked."

Dark eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You hadn't changed back."

"No" Goku admitted.

"What about those recent sightings? Were those people attacked like everyone says?"

The dark head hung low. "Yes, but no one was seriously injured..."

"Goku, you've got to get help. Somehow, someway-"

Soft growl. "Vegeta recommended that my oozaru training be stepped up."

Yamcha stared at his cup. "I see. Well, if you think he could help, by all means..." the tone was sarcastic.

Goku almost smiled. "Yamcha, come on. Who else could help me with this?"

A hand rubbed his. "Vegeta isn't the solution to everything. Tell me, is he the other so called 'wolfman'?"

Onyx eyes widened. "You suspected that all along?"

Yamcha kissed his hand. "Knowing what I do about you, it seemed like a logical assumption. But I'm more curious as to why you two were running around together in the woods!"

The saiyan's temper flared. "Look, it wasn't like I said, 'hey Vegeta, let's run around and scare some people after the party!' Use your head, for Kami's sake!"

Yamcha sipped his coffee again."Still, you were together. Funny how that just seems to happen."

Goku tapped his fingers on the table. "He followed me. It turns out he didn't trust my word any more than you."

Yamcha winced. "It's not like that, Goku. At least with me. Trusting you is one thing, trusting what you can control is another. Can you understand?"

Sad smile. "Hai, I suppose. And in this case you're both right."

Yamcha grinned. "You look so kawaii" his voice deepened with passion. "Are you doing anything later today?"

Goku thumbed his lower lip. "You have something in mind?"

xxxx

Chi Chi and Bulma stared in stupefication at the barrage of 'wolfman' coverage on a large tv monitor. Trunks walked into the executive conference room area.

"Any news? Or should I say, any _other_ news?"

Bulma blinked. "No, I think I'm going blind from this. They must have covered every 'wolfman' angle there is!"

Chi Chi gulped her beer. "They say there's two of them now."

Trunks sat next to her, glancing at the coverage. "Yeah, I heard. This story must be making some people's careers, that's for sure."

"Did you know one of them broke into my house?"

The demi-saiyan stared. "What?! Were you attacked?"

"Well no...in all honesty, I have no idea what happened. I screamed and passed out. When I woke up I was in bed, and Goku was there."

Trunks frowned. "I don't get it. Did Goku chase it off?"

Chi Chi shrugged in confusion. "I suppose, but he didn't seem anxious to talk about it."

Bulma shook her head. "Weird."

xxxx

Vegeta decided to pay a little visit of his own. He flew over to the Son house, hoping to find Goku alone. What he found was an empty house. Hovering outside, the ouji could sense the absense of all ki.

Dark brows pinched together. "Where could he be? Perhaps I should come back later."

Resolved to do so, the prince streaked off into bright blue skies.

xxxx

The saiyan in question was doing quite nicely. He and Yamcha sat near the same lake of their previous tryst.

Yamcha threw pebbles at the sparkling waters. "Looks like the authorities did a good job repairing the landscape around here."

Goku nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's pretty amazing...although those hillsides are gonna look strange for some time."

The bandit stretched on his back, yawning. "So when has Vegeta decided to start training you?"

"In the next couple of days. He seems to think it's urgent."

Yamcha stared at the sky. "Much as it pains me to admit it, I agree with him."

Goku frowned. "I'm tired of everyone making me sound like some sort of maniac."

Soft eyes were on him with meaning. "What would you call this situation? We barely stopped you from destroying a small town. People have been attacked. South City is in a state of panic, and the nation is on alert."

Goku was crestfallen. Yamcha placed a hand on his thigh. "Hey. I'm still here, you know."

Small smile. "I'm glad, because I'd really hate to be alone about now" he leaned into his bandit, rubbing noses.

Yamcha couldn't suppress a smile. Busy hands massaged the saiyan's chest. "You'll never be alone as long as I'm around. Besides, I can't keep my hands off you."

Goku purred, rolling on his back. "Hentai."

xxxx

Vegeta flew about aimlessly, some instinct telling him that Goku was somewhere in the vicinity. He flew west in a wide arc.

_There's no point in flitting about like this. I may as well head back-_

An image flashed across his mind suddenly, along with a burst of familiar ki. Vegeta blinked, stunned at what he sensed.

"No way!!" he shouted in denial, altering his course like a shot.

xxxx

The two erstwhile lovers were making up for lost time. Yamcha's shirt and shoes were off, and Goku was down to his sash and gi pants. They rolled about in the grass, embracing and kissing fiercely. Yamcha finally came up for air, his bright smile flashing.

"You know this is the first time you haven't jumped all over me?"

Goku nuzzled his neck. "Give it a minute" he rubbed his groin against Yamcha's thigh.

"Not this time around. You're mine!"

"Hmm?" Goku found himself on his back, pressed into the thick grass. Yamcha grinned devilishly, grinding his crotch against the saiyan's erection. The saiyan arched with a hiss of pleasure, his tail thumping the ground.

"Like that, do you? Well, that's not even a warmup. We've got days to catch up on" the dark head dipped low.

xxxx

Vegeta's sharp eyes saw the scene below as he rapidly approached. _I'll rip his balls off and stuff them down his throat._

Yamcha glanced up casually. "I think we have company."

Goku growled, staring at the closing ouji. "Couldn't he come back in about three minutes?!"

Vegeta landed in front of them with all the force of a thunderclap, his tail puffed like a furball.

Yamcha nestled his head in the saiyan's crotch like a pillow. "I do believe he has something to say."

Fists clenched, the ouji glared down at them, eyes glazed in rage. "Chikusome!! Stupid ningen...how dare you?!"

Goku attempted to sit up. He felt too good to argue, anyway. "What's the problem, Vegeta?"

The ouji snarled at him. "Problem?! You still insist on playing with this, this-"

Yamcha curled against his saiyan, wrapping a forearm around a thick thigh. "Actually, we were _about_ to play. You're interrupting."

Vegeta nearly stepped on his head. "Don't tempt me!"

"Back off!" Goku growled, pushing his leg back. "What do you want? If you've come to fight-"

"I came to talk to you about your training. Fighting's always an option" he bared his fangs.

Goku flashed his own hardware. "Not interested, Vegeta. There's still time."

Yamcha waved the ouji off. "You know what they say, all work and no play."

Obsidian eyes fired lethally at the bandit. "Oh, I have something special in mind for you. But that can wait."

"I'm trembling."

A sinister grin. "You should be. Kakarot, the moon will be full in two days."

Goku settled somewhat. "Will you trust me for once? All I have to do is stay inside."

"I'll see to it" Yamcha assured sarcastically.

Vegeta ignored him. "Remember the time factor. You're cutting it too close!"

Goku sat up. "I know what you're getting at, but that's not a problem right now. I'm fine."

Vegeta stomped a foot, his tail puffing again. "Fool! Are you going to wait until it's too late?!"

"You can stop talking in code, Vegeta" Yamcha sat up also. "I know you're referring to the rut."

Dark features flushed. "What do you know of it?"

"Goku and I have no secrets."

Sly grin. "Ah. So you're prepared, then?"

"That's enough" Goku told him.

Vegeta's mood seemed improved. "Well, then. This situation has suddenly resolved itself."

Yamcha stared in confusion. "What are you rattling about?"

The ouji laughed coldly. "Why nothing. By all means, do continue."

"We intend to" Goku replied shortly.

Vegeta looked over his shoulder as he turned to go. "I'll never forget last night."

Yamcha turned red. "What the hell?!" he glanced at Goku in surprise.

Goku glared at his fellow saiyan. "He's running a load of bull, don't fall for it!"

"Hmm" Yamcha frowned in thought. "Hey Vegeta!"

The ouji halted in mid stride. "What is it now?"

The bandit tapped his chin. "Funny thing. If last night was all that...why is Goku here with me now?" he laughed out loud.

Vegeta gave a frigid stare of black ice. "There will be a full moon in two days" he repeated strangely, before taking off.

Yamcha could only stare in stupefication. "What was that supposed to mean?"

Goku said nothing, following the ki trail as it disappeared.

xxxx

Trunks and Tien were playing a friendly game of pool over at Master Roshi's. Tien whooped as he got in a good shot.

"There you go. Beat that, if you can. Three on a side shot!"

Trunks sniffed. "Yeah, yeah. Just you wait-"

Roshi and Krillen made their way downstairs. Trunks motioned them over. "Wanna join the game?"

Roshi chomped on a bowl of chips. "You boys go on, I want to watch the news."

"Whatever for?" Krillen wanted to know, his expression pained. "There IS no news except for the 'wolfman'."

Tien shook his head as he lined up another shot. "Yeah, I'm burned out on it. They've run news coverage into the ground."

Roshi sat on the couch and activated the remote. "There's one thing you boys are forgetting...there's evidence now that the creature _could_ exist. And that worries me.."

Trunks nodded, leaning on his pool cue. "I know what you mean. Something about this whole deal has bothered me from the beginning."

"Maybe we should do something, like check it out ourselves?" Krillen suggested, reaching for a pool stick.

Roshi thought a minute. "Maybe. Where in blazes is Yamcha?"

Tien snorted. "Who the heck knows? I barely see him anymore."

Krillen snickered. "Maybe he's got a new girlfriend!"

Trunks poked Tien in the ribs. "It must be good...he's always glowing now. And did you catch him at the party the other night? He could barely move!"

"Yeah, that is strange" Krillen commented. "I know he's not out of shape. Why does he look so tired all the time? Something must really be wearing him out!"

"Well, DUH" Tien stared at him. Trunks rolled his eyes.

Roshi shook his head. "That boy's a bit thick."

xxxx

Yamcha felt deliciously weary. He stretched full length against his lover, the sun warm on his back.

"Aahh....well, at least you let me be seme for once."

Goku purred, his chest a rumble of sound. "You never complained before" a thick tail wound around Yamcha's waist possessively.

Fingers stroked rippling muscle, exploring every dip and curve. "You seem calmer for some reason, Goku. Less pent up."

Lazy yawn. "Maybe being outside last night helped...I felt fantastic this morning. Usually I'm always agitated."

"Do you think all those years of repressing has something to do with it?"

"Maybe. I never analyzed it, to tell you the truth."

Soft kiss. "Not to touch a sore subject, but what about the rut? Aren't you almost...I mean..."

Goku ran his hands over Yamcha's ass. "I can sense it, barely. Just a tingle right now."

"Goku! Was Vegeta right?"

A growl. "Don't worry about it. Does this mean you'll be with me when it happens?"

Yamcha slid to a sitting position, startled. "I...I'm not sure."

Goku loosed his tail from the tight waist and waved it in Yamcha's face. "Think it over" his voice was silk. "Then I will taste your blood. Would you consider bonding with me?"

Yamcha's mind raced in confusion. This was unexpected. "Goku...I don't want any decisions made when you're in such a state of mind. I mean, how would I know it wasn't just the heat making you do that?"

Liquid orbs of ink nearly melted his resolve. Goku pouted, his features shaded under thick hair.

"That's the saiyan way...we only offer ourselves under such circumstances."

"But I'm human!"

"You've had your romance. Now decide!"

Yamcha blinked in disbelief, his mood rapidly deteriorating. "Listen, bud. You don't ask to mate with me one minute and order me the next! We're having fun...why ruin it?"

Dark eyes narrowed dangerously. "You play with me?" he grabbed his lover by the biceps and squeezed.

"I didn't mean it like that" Yamcha gritted his teeth against the pressure. "And I'm really getting tired of your weird moods!"

Goku released him immeditately. "Your choice" he pushed Yamcha off and stood up.

"What the hell?!" Yamcha glared up at him. "Who do you think you are, anyway?"

Goku pulled on his clothes. "My behavior bothers you. Fine."

Yamcha sprung to his feet. "Oh, no you don't! You aren't turning this around-"

"Yamcha, look. I've got things on my mind, and training to do."

The z warrior angrily tugged on his pants. "I've got news for you, Goku. You don't dismiss me, okay?"

"I'm not. But time is short."

Yamcha laughed in amazement. "You're something else! Not too long ago you said you couldn't commit to anything, and now you want a mate. If you ask me, it's your hormones talking again."

Goku closed the sash at his waist. "Maybe to some degree, but that's not my only reason. You know I only stay with Chi Chi because of Gohan."

Yamcha stared at the lake. "So you want a promise, is that it?"

A broad thumb traced his mouth. "It'll do for a start...until I get my life in some semblence of order."

"Goku, I love you. But I'm not staying on the sidelines indefinitely. Gohan's only nine. Do you think I plan to sit on my hands until you decide to leave Chi Chi?"

The saiyan jutted his chin high in challenge, dark eyes blazing. "Easy enough for you to say, you don't have a family...and if you love me so much, why not wait?"

"Within reason. Do I look like an idiot, or are saiyans just crazy?"

"I've heard humans are somewhat fickle."

"Consider the source" Yamcha snapped back. "Anyway, I just may deliver an ultimatum of my own."

The saiyan stared in curiosity. "Oh?"

"If you want an answer from me, get control of that oozaru stuff. There's no way I'll commit wondering if you'll go on a rampage every night."

Goku yanked the closures on his gi shirt in anger. "Anything else you want me to be? Or not?"

Yamcha folded his arms. "Those are my terms."

"Just a bit of history for you, Yamcha. I've lived on this planet most of my life. Have I killed any innocents?"

Yamcha shook his head soberly. "No. But as you said, there were certain restrictions you lived by. What if that isn't enough anymore? Can you honestly say that? What worked during childhood may not satisfy you now."

Goku sighed. "We're getting nowhere with this. I'll see you later" he turned to go. A hand clapped his shoulder.

"Just remember, I'm on your side" Yamcha nodded sincerely. "No matter how things turn out."

"I know."

xxxx

The next day was relatively quiet. Chi Chi returned home, still full of unanswered questions about the 'wolfman.' It became the main topic during dinner for the Son family.

Gohan found it all exciting. "Gee, dad. Did you really see that thing?"

Goku grinned sheepishly. "Well...ah...sort of. Your mother was screaming when I arrived upstairs."

Chi Chi tapped her fork on the table. "But there's something I still don't get. The wolfman climbed in the window, right? After I fainted, there wasn't even a hint of a struggle! What happened?"

Goku stuffed his face with mashed potatoes, stalling. _Great. Why won't she let this go?_

"Well, mister? Did you kill it, or is that thing still running around out there?!"

The saiyan gulped his food. "Chi Chi, you know I try to avoid killing-"

"Just tell me what you did!"

"Yeah, dad, don't leave us in suspense" Gohan goaded. "Bet you got him real good, huh?"

Goku tossed his son a sloopy grin. "I guess. Let's just say he really disappeared!"

"But did ya beat him up?"

"I put him away. I don't expect him to return any time soon!"

"And what?" Chi Chi was hanging on her chair. "Did you see the other one?"

Goku gave his best innocent expression. "Other one?"

Chi Chi rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course! Haven't you heard that there's TWO of them?"

"Wow" Gohan's eyes went wide. "I think we should go after them before something else happens!"

"Gohan, eat your peas" Chi Chi pointed. "I've heard enough of that nonsense!"

Goku stuffed his face again, shovelling food at frightening speed. Chi Chi eyed him disapprovingly.

He glanced up from his plate. "What?"

"You've told us a lot of nothing, Goku. I want to know...what you did!"

"I threw him out the window, okay?!" Goku blurted. "Anything else?"

Chi Chi resumed eating. "Hmpf. You could have told us that from the beginning."

xxxx

Vegeta flew high above the Himalayas, enjoying their majestic beauty.

_Few things are a joy on this world, but there are truly wondrous sights of nature to behold._

He circled wide, looking for open areas devoid of small villages. _On this side of the world it is still daylight. Time is of the essence, I feel my body beginning to burn. Kakarot is playing with fire. That ningen isn't serious, I can feel it. Love is on his lips and fun is in his mind. Saiyans have no use for such frivolous flights of fancy. Kuso! If you weren't so addled by his looks and body you'd see the truth, Kakarot._

Dark features contorted in anger. _The final chapter has yet to unfold. We'll see who gets what, Yamcha!_

Smiling grimly, the ouji flared across the eastern horizon.

xxxx

Goku paced, feeling nervous and irritable. He was full of pent up energy looking for direction. The 'wolfman' fever was finally showing some signs of abating with the news media. Now if only his wife would stop obssessing about it...

_Odd_ the saiyan thought silently as he watched a movie in the family room. _Why the hell couldn't she tell it was me? Did I freak her out that bad?_

He sensed a familiar ki approaching. Gohan peeped in the doorway.

"Hey, dad. I was thinking...maybe we should get everybody and go after those wolfmen-"

Goku sighed in exasperation. "You're driving me crazy with this, Gohan!"

"But dad, the police haven't been able to catch those things-"

There was a loud crash outside, startling both father and son.

"There's something outside!" Gohan began, turning to run out. Goku stopped him.

"Wait! Check the house out, and make sure your mother is okay. I'm going outside."

A quick nod. "Okay. Can I come outside and help?"

Goku scooted him out. "Go!"

xxxx

Goku ran past Chi Chi, who pointed at the front door in hysteria. "I'll bet it's the wolfman! He's come back!!" she ran upstairs. Goku didn't waste time answering her as he bolted out into the dark.

Keen eyes peered around the yard. _Strange. Don't see anything..._

Saiyan senses kicked in. On the slightest of breezes, he caught a scent. And a sound. Curious, Goku walked quietly over to the logpile. Shivering and whining was a small dog, its leg trapped under a small stock of wood. It whimpered piteously as he approached.

"Hey, fellow, what happened?" Goku patted the furry head as he lifted the wood. The dog licked his hand. Goku noticed the trapped leg was bent at an odd angle.

_Probably broken_ he mused.

"Hey, dad!!"

"Hmm?" Goku glanced up as Gohan ran his way.

"Oh!" he stared at the dog. "He made all that noise?"

"A log fell on his leg. I think it's broken."

Gohan patted the dog also. "Maybe we should take him to a vet. Do you think he belongs to anyone around here?"

Goku looked the animal over. "It's hard to say. He isn't wearing a collar."

"I'll pick him up!" Gohan reached underneath. Goku grabbed his arm. "No, wait! If he has broken bones, you'll make it worse by picking him up. I've got a better idea. Go in the house and get a senzu bean from the pouch on the nightstand."

"Okay!" Gohan was off like a shot. Goku settled next to the whimpering dog, attempting to calm it down.

"It's okay...we'll get you fixed up in no time, fellow."

The saiyan sighed, his thoughts wandering. A gentle tickle, a warmth that wasn't heat raked his skin, seeped to his bones...

_Feel weird...but good_ he glanced around, finally looking up...

Goku vaguely heard a growl not his own in the background. He ignored it. Something much more fascinating, far more captivating, held his attention.

The full moon.

Slowly his tail uncurled from his waist, fluffing thickly. The small dog growled again, his ears flattening. Goku glanced briefly down at it.

"Quiet" he snarled. The dog whined again, lying flat on the ground. Moments later Gohan returned.

"Got the sensu, dad, and..." he paused, looking down at the distressed dog.

"Why's he acting so strange?"

"He has a broken leg, what do you think?" Goku's voice sounded odd to his ears.

Gohan peered at him in the dark. "You okay, dad? You sound kinda funny..."

The saiyan coughed. "Yes, I'm fine. Give the dog the senzu already!"

"Yeah, sure" Gohan kneeled. "Take this. You'll feel better."

A warm muzzle licked his hand and scooped up the bean. Seconds later the dog wobbled up, his tail swishing.

"All right!" Gohan laughed, moving to pet it again. The dog barked at him and ran off.

"What? Why did he do that?"

Goku pulled his son back as they stood up. "Let him go, Gohan. Remember, we don't know anything about the dog. He could be half wild for all we know."

"I guess you're right" the little mop top glanced up. "Boy, isn't the moon pretty-"

"Inside, Gohan!!" his father abruptly pushed him across the yard. "And don't look at the sky!"

"Dad, I don't understand?" a confused Gohan scuttled to the front door.

"Just do as I say!" Goku all but shoved him inside.

xxxx

Chi Chi almost laughed when they told her. "You mean, a little dog made all that noise?"

"Yeah, mom, it was funny. His leg was busted, but the sensu fixed him right up!"

Chi Chi flopped on the couch. "Well I'm relieved it wasn't the wolfman."

Goku glanced at the front door. "Is that all you have on your mind?"

"No, it isn't. Why do you keep looking at the door?"

"Nothing" he rubbed Gohan's hair. "All right, midget. Time for bed."

Gohan grinned. "Okay" he went to hug his mother.

"Goodnite, Gohan. And don't play your radio too loud, okay?"

The boy beamed. "Okay. 'Nite, dad!" he waved and ran upstairs.

Goku grinned. _My one bright spot._

Chi Chi observed him strangely. "Goku, we need to talk about our marriage."

"Why" his voice was unusually harsh.

She paused at his tone. "I don't want to fight about this-"

"We won't" he said shortly, still standing by the door.

Chi Chi grew concerned. "You don't sound like yourself...are you sick?"

Goku felt his forehead. "No...I just need...to get out!"

"What's that mean?" she pressed, moving towards him. "You want a divorce?"

He shook his head impatiently. "I meant outside! It's too warm in here."

She touched his forehead. "You seem to be running a temperature. Maybe you should go to bed. It's late, and we can talk in the morning."

Goku nodded, his entire body bursting with sensation. "That sounds good, Chi Chi. I'll go on up" he walked slowly up the stairs. His wife stared behind him, some instinct filling her with dread.

_Something else is wrong besides our marriage...and I fear what it might be, Goku._

xxxx

He couldn't stand it. Goku stretched across the bed in an attempt to force his body to relax. It didn't work. Mentally he was in a shambles, his thoughts wild and unfocused. That sweet tickle returned with a vengeance. Without thinking he glided off the bed and opened the window, looking at starlit skies.

And the moon.

_Yessss_ a keening growl rumbled as his tail lashed about. Breathing became ragged rasps in his throat. Heartbeat and pulse hammered his skull, pounded his ears.

"Ruarrrghhh...."

Power spiked as the saiyan bounded out the window. Goku ran like the wind, instinct guiding his movements. The power was delicious, ravishing. He embraced it as it surged through him, ripping away all sanity...

Chi Chi had fallen asleep on the couch downstairs. A blaring announcement from the television woke her up with a start.

She rubbed sleepy eyes and stared at the screen. "What in the world?"

A local news anchor appeared. We interrupt our programming to bring you the following news exclusive. Approximately an hour ago a giant ape like creature appeared in the outskirts of South City, about fourteen miles north from the small town of Kaverston. It's motives are unknown, but so far the creature seems bent on mindless destruction. Our armed forces are at the scene now. Switching to live cam...

Chi Chi stared slack jawed at the sight. The rampaging behemoth swatted military planes and stepped on tanks. Soldiers barely escaped with their lives, either by parachute or on foot. Weapons of every sort were fired at the creature, to no avail. Massive jaws belched fire everywhere.

Chi Chi felt cold shock creep down her spine. The simian being seemed terrifyingly familiar. _Years ago...dad told me about a creature like that destroying the tournament palace. But why this, why now?_

Unnerved, she ran to the kitchen and dialed Capsule Corporation. Shaking hands barely held the receiver.

bzzz. [Hello?]

"Bulma! Do you have on the news?!"

[Yes. It's insane!]

"We've got to do something!"

[Like what, Chi Chi?! The military is there now!]

"What's all that noise in the background?"

[Chi Chi, it's a madhouse here. Vegeta's yelling and I can't hear myself think.]

"Who else is there?!"

[Who isn't? Piccolo, Tien, and of course Trunks. Wait, Krillen and Yamcha just walked in. Everyone's talking at once!]

"What, are they going to fight that monster?!"

[They're talking about it. Vegeta and Yamcha keep arguing, and now Trunks is mad.]

"They need to get going, then!"

A click, then another voice.

[Hang up, woman. Stop wasting our time!!]]

"Vegeta, you've got to go after that ape thing!"

Silence. Chi Chi stared at the receiver. "Hello? Hello? she tapped the dial pad in confusion before slamming the phone down.

"The bastard hung up on me!"

xxxx

The z warriors flew like rockets through the night, their thoughts grim. Even the normally playful Krillen had a dour mood.

Trunks glanced over at Vegeta. "Father, can we trust you this time?!"

Vegeta stared straight ahead as they flew. "Hai, this ends tonight. I warned the fool! He has no more control than a baby!!"

"But why did he ignore your warning?" Tien shouted.

"I don't know all the circumstances that caused his change."

Krillen shook his head. "This is crazy. First all that 'wolfman' stuff, and now this!"

"Who has the device?" Piccolo wanted to know.

"Me" Trunks yelled. "And there won't be a repeat of last time, either!"

Yamcha was strangely silent.

xxxx

Carnage. Chaos. Words didn't adequately describe the path of destruction oozaru Goku left in his wake. Bloodied and injured soldiers were everywhere. The land was nearly destroyed, razed to its bare bones. Smoke and the stench of firearms filled the air. Fires erupted from destroyed machinery and artillery, lighting the skies in an eerie orange glow.

"PATHETIC FOOLS, THIS MISERABLE MUDBALL IS MINE."

The were ape seized a fighter plane and hurled it into the night skies. The z warriors intercepted it as they arrived on the scene.

"Incoming!!" Tien bellowed.

"Slow it's flight!" Piccolo shouted. Vegeta wasted no words, blasting the tail section with a null beam. The plane stopped its dizzy tailspin and stabilized, flying off into the dark.

"Good save" Krillen commented.

"Of course" came the haughty reply. "Our next situation will be considerably more challenging" he pointed below.

"RUARUURRGHHH!!!"

"I will get his attention, Trunks! You know what to do" Vegeta flew ahead of them all.

The demi-saiyan nodded grimly. "Yeah, we don't need two oozaru for the price of one!"

xxxx

The ouji darted across black skies, teeth clenched. It took every ounce of willpower and training he had not to transform himself. The moon spoke softly, demanding the beast within be set free. Sweat burst on his brow.

_Not...this time...I am Vegeta, an elite! Trained and bred...I will not give in!!_

The compact figure did an impossible dive earthward, straight for his monstrous target. The mammoth were-ape nearly knocked down another plane when Vegeta flew directly over his head.

"Kakarot!! Cease this rampage. I, your ouji-sama of Vegetasaii, command it!!"

The ape lifted his head up to stare, giving an earsplitting roar in response.

In turn Vegeta let out a piercing, gutteral howl that was heard for miles. His tail bushed and stiffed, even as the dark flame of hair grew, shagging out...

Piccolo held his ears. "What the hell?!!"

Trunks flew above them all in anger. "That's it!!" he hurled the solar device high. Blinding light burst from it in all directions, creating confusion for miles around. The militia froze, stupefied by the strange turn of events. The attack was suspended.

Far below the glowing rays stood a bewildered oozaru, his savage fury held at bay by the weird cry. Slowly he lowered his arms, shrinking in size and changing...

Likewise Vegeta resumed a look of normalcy, his black mane returning to more typical porportions. Red eyes darkened like fire to coal. Goku fell from the sky, plummeting to earth like a comet.

The z warriors hovered above. "Now comes the difficult part" Tien observed.

"What's difficult? We've got things under control" Yamcha commented.

Piccolo nodded. "Yeah, but now we've gotta get him out of here, quick!"

xxxx

Vegeta landed near the fallen saiyan. Goku was face down over cracked earth, unconscious. The ouji shielded the prone figure, intending to get out of there quickly, but the military had other ideas. Tanks trained in his direction with turrets aimed in deadly intent.

From above, the z warriors dived down to assist. They were peppered with 'friendly fire'."

"The idiots!" Tien yelled. "They're shooting at us!"

Piccolo snorted as they scattered. "Circle around and swing low, if you can get past the shells!"

Krillen flew alongside Yamcha and Trunks. "I never thought I'd see the day when I was regarded as an enemy!"

xxxx

Vegeta glanced around at the approaching tanks. He gave an affected smile at the loudspeaker warning.

**YOU THERE. BACK AWAY FROM THAT MAN, OR WE'LL TAKE YOU BOTH INTO CUSTODY.**

Vegeta laughed, hurling his head back defiantly. "Like hell, ningens. None command me!"

**THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING. STAND OFF OR GET SHOT. YOUR MOVE!**

"Indeed" Vegeta gave a catlike grin, crouching to pick up Goku. He prepared to spring...

**OPEN FIRE.***

...and shot up like a comet, carrying his precious burden. Shells and rockets followed his path as the ouji soared out of sight.

Tien spied them from his vantage point nearby. "There they go...let's get out of here!"

"Agreed!" Piccolo sped upward, avoiding another shell himself. The others escaped as well, their speed too much for the pursuing hardware. Soon they were out of sight entirely.

Trunks flew alongside his father, concern etched over his features.

"Father! Do you think they got a good look at Goku's face?"

Vegeta shook his head. "Ile, I doubt it. The darkness and distance prevented a clear cut identification. Besides, I shielded his appearance when he landed."

"Where to now?" Krillen wanted to know.

"The lookout shelter I built in the Himalayas."

"THE HIMALAYAS!!" they all shouted.

Vegeta grinned. "Hai, this country is too hot right now. And Kakarot's training will begin in complete isolation and secret, whether he wants it or not!"

Yamcha edged up in his flight. "I have to agree with you, Vegeta-"

Dark eyes looked him over. "What, no hysterical arguements?"

"This situation is more important than our differences, Vegeta."

The ouji nodded quickly. "Hn. You surprise me" he looked ahead and said no more.

xxxx

Flying into the dawn was an amazing experience. Krillen never got over the sensation of actually flying through 'time' from darkness to full blown daylight. Tien whistled at the majestic mountain range they approached.

"Beautiful" he saId shortly. "Where's the lookout, Vegeta?"

"Not far" the ouji pointed west with his free hand. "That way."

The group sailed in a wide arc near a desolate valley destroyed by natural erosion.

Piccolo approved. "Good choice...an oozaru could do little damage to this area."

"Unless he goes after the mountains" Yamcha tossed in. Vegeta glared at him.

"That hillside over there is the entrance. Follow me" he darted ahead with the still unconscious Goku.

xxxx

It was an impressive setup. The lookout was well stocked with food. Generators fueled refrigiration units and air filtration systems. The restroom facilities were roomy.

Krillen noticed some devices locked in a case. "Handcuffs, Vegeta? You planning on doing something kinky?" he teased.

Yamcha inspected them through the glass. "That better not be the reason!"

Vegeta laughed at them all. "Bakas. Those are ki restraints, for emergency use only."

Piccolo glanced down the hallway at the room Goku occupied. "Can't handle it alone?"

"Don't taunt me, namek. Those restraints expand to any size."

Trunk's eyes went wide. "Oh, I get it! So if Goku freaks...they'll still be effective."

A grim nod of satisfaction. "Correct."

A loud moan interrupted their conversation.

"Sleeping beauty awakens" Tien pointed at the sound.

xxxx

_He was awake, and yet asleep. Primal force unrestrained. It was wondrous, the flush of blood, the feeling of power..._

"Kakarot,"

"Rrrrrrgh."

Goku's friends stood at the bed Vegeta placed him in earlier. Bedsheets wrapped the muscular form in a tangle. A velvety black tail coiled out slowly, sweeping across the bed.

Piccolo observed it and frowned. "I know how to put an end to this!" he nearly shouted, lurching forward and pulling it.

Vegeta snarled. "Namek, are you insane?!"

Before anyone could react, the furry appendage curled tightly around the green wrist. Stunned, Piccolo tried to pull himself free but couldn't.

"What? Impossible!"

A collective gasp as Goku abruptly lunged at the namek, his hands choking Piccolo by the throat.

TIen and Yamcha tried to pull them apart. Krillen stared in surprise, making a startling observation.

"He's still asleep, guys!"

"Idiot!" Vegeta yelled at the namek. "You don't grab a saiyan's tail in his sleep!"

"Goku, let go" Yamcha said gently, still attempting to pry the tight hands free from Piccolo.

Sleepy eyes blinked in confusion. "Hai? What...what's going on here?"

"You were asleep, Goku" Tien explained carefully. "Now let Piccolo go."

In shock, Goku stared at his friend who was now nearly purple. He loosed his hands. "Sorry...I don't understand?"

Piccolo coughed, nodded.

Goku rubbed his head. "Kami, my skull is killing me. But...what's going on? Where are we? And why am I wearing pajamas?"

He received only concerned stares and silence. Yamcha sat next to him on the bed.

"Goku, don't you remember what happened last night?"

Jet eyes went blank. "Last night? No, I don't think so. Not after Gohan and I rescued a dog trapped under our log pile."

Tien observed his friend cautiously. "So...you went outside?"

Goku winced at his headache. "Where else? I recall sending Gohan inside because of the moon...and..." he stared in apprehension, yerking his head around.

"Wait...what is this place? And why the hell am I in bed?!" the confused saiyan felt himself.

Trunks cleared his throat. "Goku...we brought you here...there was an incident last night..."

Vegeta pushed him aside. He couldn't take anymore. "Kakarot, you went oozaru again. This is a remote lookout in the Himalayas."

Goku gawked. "The himalayas?" Yamcha squeezed his hand.

"It was necessary, Goku. You can't stay in the states right now."

The saiyan swallowed, absorbing his words. "It's bad, isn't it?"

Vegeta nodded, grim. "Very."

Goku closed his eyes in pain. "I could feel it...an attack. Rage..." his eyes snapped open as he grabbed Yamcha, shaking him.

"Did I kill anyone?!"

"No" Krillen reassured him, edging up. "But the military will be looking for you now."

"I see" the saiyan was subdued.

"We'll get you through this, Goku" Trunks encouraged. Yamcha nodded, resting his hand on a broad shoulder.

"All of us."

Vegeta coughed. "Kakarot, you will remain here while I train you. Period. No more arguments."

Goku nodded grimly. "Agreed. You were right, Vegeta. My pride was costly."

Obsidian eyes softened. "Saiyans have that tendency. However, this situation can be rectified."

Goku tore his eyes away momentarily. "Piccolo and Krillen, can you cover for me with Chi Chi and Gohan?"

Krillen smiled. "I'm sure we can come up with something."

"I'll talk to Gohan" Piccolo assured him. "Of the two, I think he'll be easier to convince."

"Thanks" Goku sat back, his mind awhirl.

"I'm staying here while you train" Yamcha insisted.

TIen stared. "Huh? Whatever for, Yamcha?"

"He isn't!" Vegeta replied.

"Yamcha...Vegeta's right" Goku sighed. "There's no point. If anything goes wrong he's best equipped to handle it. And if we need any help...you know where the lookout is."

Yamcha eyed Vegeta warily. "Are you sure? I mean-"

Vegeta turned his back. "He must be trained. You're wasting your time."

"I agree" Piccolo chimed in. "Yamcha, your strength is all but useless here."

The bandit glared at him. "You never were tactful."

"No, but I tell the truth. Frankly I wish I could have ripped that tail out by the root!"

Goku smiled strangely. "I'd surely remember that...once it grew back!" he enjoyed the look of discomfort on the namek's face.

Piccolo gave a gutteral grunt. "I hope you're joking."

xxxx

The two saiyans watched their companions leave just outside the lookout entrance. After the streaks of ki disappeared over the horizon, Vegeta sidled alongside Goku. His tail stroked the broad back gently.

The dark head tilted down a little. "Vegeta" Goku said softly.

Black eyes were warm on him. "We begin tomorrow morning. You'll need to eat and sleep well tonight."

Goku turned his ouji around. "Will this training work?"

Vegeta eyed him strangely, nose flaring. "What kind of question is that? I already told you about the difficulty factor. Don't expect miracles."

Goku sighed. "I don't, but...I have a reason for wondering. Last night I sensed you wanted to change, despite your training as an elite. It just makes me wonder what hope I have."

Vegeta grimaced at the memory. "But the point is, I _didn't_ change. Don't misunderstand, Kakarot. The best analogy I can think of is this...picture the oozaru as a beast, which it is. Your training is the leash. The proper amount of control is needed to hold it. Pull the leash too tight, and your instincts rebel and take over. Let the leash go, and your soul is buried. Either way you lose, but for different reasons."

Goku was solemn, turning to go back inside. "The balancing act you mentioned."

Vegeta followed him. "Aye, like a tightrope. And the longer that form is maintained, the greater the strain to contain it."

The tall saiyan considered. "What about the smaller version?"

"A strange compromise. At times you will control it, and at other times it will control you. As I said, it's far more unpredictable than the were-ape."

Warm fingers traced a curvy shoulder. "Let's get something to eat."

xxxx

The pair ate a hearty meal in the pantry. A strange silence stretched until Vegeta broke it.

"There are other matters to speak of, Kakarot."

Goku glanced up at him. "Such as?"

Soft growl. "The fact that our time is close...hadn't it crossed your mind?"

Goku sipped his drink. "It's a bit hard to focus on that. After all, I'm only an international fugitive."

Vegeta smirked. "Still have a sense of humor, I see. Not that it changes anything."

"I'm here for training, Vegeta."

The ouji sniffed. "Liar. You think I haven't noticed the change in your scent?"

Goku still didn't look at him. "We're not here to dwell on that."

A warm hand brushed his thigh under the table. "Yes Kakarot" Vegeta rolled the last syllable of his name roughly, emphasizing the 'o'. Goku stared at his plate, ignoring the shiver down his spine at the deep inflection.

The ouji noticed the slight flinch. He stood, sliding over behind the taller saiyan seated at the table. Strong hands massaged the broad shoulders. Vegeta leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"Kakarot" he repeated in a low and lusty tone, his voice deepening. Goku's tail ruffled in respose as it straightened.

"Stop it, Vegeta. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

The ouji slipped into his lap, wrapping his tail around a thick bicep. "Huhh, I've waited to do this for days."

Goku trembled, the rich musky scent rolling across his tongue as he inhaled. The compact, well muscled body radiated heat and spice through the blue spandex of his battle suit. Hands that attempted to push the ouji away ended up embracing him instead...

The next thing Goku remembered was rolling on the floor with his arms wrapped around Vegeta, their lips locked in a passionate kiss. After a few minutes of groping under the table they came up for air.

Vegeta licked his lips slowlly. "Hai, this training will have an interesting start."

Goku struggled from underneath. "That's enough, Vegeta..." he panted, heaving. The thick mop of hair was disheveled. Vegeta rubbed his groin against a tight erection.

"What's this?" he purred, splaying his legs wide over the taller saiyan. Goku gasped as practiced hands slid across his chest and hips.

"Hentai" Goku growled.

Vegeta kicked off his boots. "Oh, you don't know the half of it..."

THE END 


End file.
